You're So Hypnotizing
by Shandy777
Summary: <html><head></head>After walking in on a scene between two fellow Superstars, John Cena realizes what he's been missing in his life and becomes completely hooked to the one person he least expected he would be.</html>
1. The Things You Find In A Bar

_I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, but after listening to a really good song, the idea just popped into my head, so I'm going to give it a try to see if I can get anywhere with it. I'll do my part in writing it, but you need to do your part and _**review**_, please. I can't continue if I don't know how I'm doing. So, please, please review and tell me how I'm doing and if I should stop/continue with this story. I appreciate it, lovelies. ^_^_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 1 – The Things You Find In A Bar ~

As John Cena grabbed his beer and nodded his head in thanks to the bartender, he wished without a doubt that he decided against coming. To be honest, he _did_ make the decision not to come, but since it was Adam Copeland's last night on Raw, he was talked into it. He didn't mind _that_ part too much. Adam was a good friend of his and knowing that he was wanted and needed to be there by the man was an honour. Nonetheless, it still didn't make his feelings towards being around wild, crazy, insane Superstars and Divas any better. He ignored the calls from the Bella Twins as they leaned over the table, their eyes fuzzy and watery, a clear indicator that they were well on their way to waking up from a majour hangover in the morning.

The night was wearing on and as the minutes and shots ticked away, the more wild and rambunctious the Superstars and Divas got. It wasn't long before they were pairing off, sneaking into the bathrooms or – in Heath's case – crawling under the table to give their companions a good time. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves . . . all except one maybe. John, with his drink in hand, was sitting at a table in the far corner with three of his bestest friends in the whole WWE – Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, and Jason 'Christian' Reso. The three Canadians were supplying the talk while John stared out at space, his thoughts in an entirely different world. John was so in his own world, he didn't even notice that Adam, Chris, and Jason had stopped talking and were now staring at him . . . that was until Adam put a hand on John's forearm, which was resting on the table, making the larger man jump, snapping back into reality. He blinked several times before looking at the three Canadians in front of him.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"What's up with you is the question." Chris replied, leaning forward in his seat, his crystal blue eyes searching John's sapphire ones. "You're really quiet, man."

"And do not say it's because I'm done, because that is not the case. You wouldn't be moping around like you are now." Adam spoke up before John could even open his mouth. His eyes were soft and kind as he stared at John.

Frowning, John sighed and leaned forward in his chair and looked at his three good friends. There were many traits about the men that astounded John. Adam was perfect to talk to. He was the type of person who could listen to you talk for hours and not once interrupt or judge. He gave advice when needed, but not unless it was wanted. Adam had the amazing ability to just tell if it was the time for reasoning. Jason, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to tell it how it was. The time might not be right, but no matter what, he let it out and laid it all on the table. Of course, at the time, John would totally hate Jason for it, but when he finally calmed down and thoughts things through, he was grateful. Chris was not at all like Adam and Jason. If it came right down to it, Chris would kick ass and get bailed out of jail for his friends. He was super protective and ready to defend them. John couldn't ask for better friends. They were all just great.

"John . . ." Adam gently prompted when John didn't say anything. His eyes were full of concern and worry, which made John smile sadly.

"A part of it has to do with you leaving, but the other part . . ." John sighed and shook his head. In an attempt to buy some more time, John picked up his glass of beer and took a few gulps, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out what to say. "I don't know guys. I just . . . I've been doing this for a long time. It's been the best thing for me and I wouldn't give it up for the world. I've traveled all around the world, I've met millions of people, and I've earned the respect of the Legends in this company. It's a dream come true, but . . . I don't know . . . I feel like I'm . . . missing something . . ."

"Missing something as in . . . a companion?" Jason shrugged, trying to name off some things that might be the cause for John's unhappiness. "Title runs? More titles?"

John shook his head and sighed once more. He couldn't believe that he was actually complaining about himself when the focus should be on Adam who was no longer apart of the WWE. It was unfair of him to lay down his issues like that, especially when times like these – getting to spend time with all three of his friends on a regular basis – would soon become rare.

"I'm in a rut, boys. Let's not worry about it anymore." John finally said. Before the others could say anything, John continued, completely changing the subject. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back to New York, Ad?"

Adam smiled softly and nodded his head, immediately realizing what John was doing. He knew not to push, though. If John wanted to tell him something then he would whenever he was ready. Adam was a patient person. He could wait. "I'm going to sleep and spend so much time with my family and dogs."

"Do not speak about the _s_ word to us right now, Adam. We are so jealous of you right now." Jason playfully pouted.

"Oh, are you referring to the amount of _sleeping_ I will be doing in my huge king size bed with my many fluffy pillows?"

"Explain to me why I'm your best friend again?"

John and Chris looked at each other and started laughing at the same time. Back and forth bickering between Jason and Adam were always like that. The two had been best friends for many years. With that came familiarity. Even though John and Chris were excellent friends, both knew that they couldn't fill the space of Jason or Adam. And they were perfectly fine with that, too. The four of them had a great history together. Just because Adam was leaving, just because they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as they did now, it didn't mean that their friendship would dwindle. The four of them would make sure that they'd visit and call as much as they possibly could.

"Okay, while you two go at it, I'm going to go to the bathroom." John said the easy smile back on his face. "Chris, make sure they don't kill each other."

"You got it, Cena. Hurry back. I don't know how long I can control the two."

With a laugh and nod, John turned around and made his way over to the restrooms, dodging drunken Superstars and doing all he could to stay away from frisky Divas who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. He sighed in relief when he finally got to the bathroom. It was safe and empty, much to his satisfaction. He had a few moments of silence, where he didn't have to put up a front or worry about getting jumped by horny people. There would be no distractions.

Or so he thought.

After washing his face in the sink, John turned around and made his way over to one of the toilets, completely at peace with the somewhat quiet restroom. He could hear the laughter coming from the Superstars, Divas, and other patrons who decided to grace the bar that Monday night. John could hear the loud music pulsing through the entire bar, making the walls vibrate. The mirrors on the wall shook from the force. None of that mattered at the moment, though. For the time being, John was alone and able to get his thoughts in as much order as possible.

Jason had said _companionship_ while he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him and, as much as he would like to deny it . . . he couldn't. There was something about that word, something about that notion that just hit home. It was crazy to even consider it, though. All the Divas and Superstars were gone over three hundred days of the year. Starting relationships and expecting them to go somewhere . . . it was just futile. They never lasted. There was just too much that came from being a part of the WWE. Traveling, moving from place to place, hotel to hotel, it all got frustrating and old fast. There was just too much business and responsibility, especially for John, who was one of the biggest Superstars in the company. He probably moved around a hell of a lot more than anyone else. He was okay with it, though. What he said earlier to Adam, Chris, and Jason was the truth – he loved what he was doing and wouldn't trade it for the world . . . so why did he feel like he'd been punched in the gut?

Before John could ponder the feeling more closely, the door to the bathroom swung open and two men – arms wrapped and tangled around each other – stumbled in, their lips and tongues in a heated battle for dominance. It was about that time when John realized that he was standing in the middle of the bathroom. He was so caught up in his scattered thoughts, he didn't even remember stopping. Putting his head down, John slowly walked over to the side, getting close to the door so he could get out quickly before anything more could happen between the two men. Of course, that would be too easy. The two men fumbled around, trying to keep from falling over, and managed to get a hold of the door, swinging it shut, trapping John in the bathroom with them.

One of the men slammed the other against the door, grabbing his wrists, and pinning the man to the door. They hadn't noticed John, which was good for him. Turning around, John quickly made his way over to the last stall, hoping to lock himself in and wait until they were finished so he could leave and rejoin his friends. But again, it was too simple. John grabbed the door and started pulling it closed, but jerked his hand back after the door suddenly squeaked loudly. To John, it was loud, but to the two men, it went unnoticed. He needed to get in a new stall, that much was clear, but as he peered out, his chances vanished completely. The two were moving closer. Panicking, John quickly moved back, getting deeper inside the stall, not wanting to risk getting caught. From where he was standing, John could hear the pants and kisses; he could practically smell the sex that was in the air. As much as he hoped it wasn't true, deep down, John knew that he wasn't going to be coming out of that bathroom anytime soon, especially with the way the two men were going. He leaned against the stalls wall and sighed quietly, feeling the blush form on his cheeks. Usually he wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but this . . . getting locked in a bathroom alone with two men who intended on fucking each other through the wall . . .

Well, John thought as he slowly pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the stall door, if he was going to be stuck in there then he was at least going to watch. He deserved that much. Taking quiet steps, John edged closer to the door, his heart racing with each inch. He was going too slowly, though. The two men suddenly found themselves in front of the stall John was in. Like before, they hadn't noticed John. They were too wrapped up in themselves to notice anything in the bathroom. John had suppressed a gasp when the identity of one of the men was discovered. The red and silver lettering of _Corre_ glared John down. John knew right away who the Corre member was – Wade Barrett. Moving closer to the wall, John poked his head out, watching as the Englishman grinded and groped the pinned man, getting moans and groans in response.

"Fuck, Orton, your skin is so hot . . ." Wade said against _Orton's_ neck. The grip he had on him seemed to increase in his desperate need to get more of the warmth.

"Uh-huh . . ." That was the only response that seemed to come from the Viper. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in complete pleasure.

As the identity of the second man was revealed, it took all John had to not make a sound. Randy Orton? _Randy Orton?_ Wade Barrett has the Viper pinned against the wall, moaning in pleasure, completely at his mercy? That was so hard to believe, even if it was happening right in front of him. Regardless, the sight in front of him was nearly impossible to turn from. The second their identities were revealed, it was like the scene before him shifted into something else completely. This wasn't just two people screwing in the bathroom. This was the one of the Corre's members – Wade Barrett – and the WWE's Apex Predator – Randy Orton.

The scene was fast and getting hotter by the second. Since Randy wasn't able to get his hands on Wade, he resorted to thrusting his lower half against Wade's, their clothed dicks pressing and sliding against each other's, thus sending a string of moans and curses to escape from the larger man's mouth. He leaned down and started to bite and nip at Randy's neck, loving how easy it was to make the man shiver. After each bite he gave to Randy, Wade licked and sucked, making up for the pain with some pleasure. The Viper looked halfway gone already. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted open, revealing how much he was enjoying himself. Wade was doing a good job at keeping his attention. While they continued to thrust and grind against each other, John couldn't help but feel his heart accelerate. He wanted in on the action, and that surprised him. Neither man had ever caught his attention like they were right now. It was all happening so fast; John didn't even understand his own thoughts. He decided to just worry about it later. There were more pressing things to worry about at the moment . . . and that was Randy switching the positions he and Wade were in.

Wade grunted in pain when Randy slammed Wade against the wall. He smirked as he allowed Randy to wrap his thin fingers around his wrists, pressing them against the wall above his head. He enjoyed being in control, but for the time being, he would allow Randy to have his fun before he took that tight ass. It was a turn on, feeling Randy's hot body pressing against his own, his equally hot mouth attached to his neck, his tongue sliding from the base of his neck all the way to his earlobe. By the time Randy was finished with his assault on Wade's neck, it was shining. Randy let go of Wade's wrists and brought his hands down to Wade's chest while his hands working their way all over his torso, loving the feel of the hard muscles beneath his fingertips. Wade seemed to like it, too, because he placed his hands on Randy's hips and pulled him closer, making sure to press the huge bulge in his pants against his companion's. The tantalizing sway of their hips had John getting hot and bothered. Much to his surprise, he could feel his jeans getting tighter. His eyes rolled shut when he heard the sound of Randy's slutty moan fill the restroom the three were in, the music lost to all of them now. The only thing on any of their minds was the sex in the air. Or that's how it was for Randy and Wade. John was a different – and complicated – story. He didn't know what was going on, but the more he watched and listened, the more he enjoyed it. If his feelings weren't enough then the growing tent in his pants should be.

Once again, the tables were soon turned. Wade's grip on Randy's hips tightened as he spun the Viper around, pushing him against one of the sinks. He started to bite the back of Randy's neck while his hands slowly wound themselves around Randy's waist, his skilled fingers working the button and zipper of the Viper's pants. In a flash, they were down with Wade on his knees behind Randy, his eyes level with Randy's ass, completely full of lust. He licked his lips and leaned forward, his hands separating the cheeks, his tongue slowly running up the crack. John took a slow, deep breath as he put his hands on the wall, trying to keep from losing his balance. Randy's perfect ass, Wade's tongue and hands . . . he had to suppress another moan when Wade's tongue shot back out of his mouth, probing into Randy's entrance. The moan and whimper that came out of the Viper's mouth went straight down to John's dick. There was something about those sounds coming from him that sounded slutty and seductive all at the same time. Randy certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, though. His hands were on either side of the sink, his knuckles completely white due to the force he was ensuing. His back was hunched, his head down, eyes closed. He looked perfect, in another world. John placed his hand on the growing tent in his pants and bit his bottom lip.

Pulling his tongue out of Randy's entrance, Wade placed his hands on Randy's hips and stood up. He made quick work of his own pants, unbuttoning and unzipping, jerking them down to his ankles and pressing his already rock hard cock against Randy's entrance. Wade didn't give Randy any warning. With one quick thrust, Wade slammed himself straight into Randy's entrance, eliciting a scream of pained pleasure from the man against the sink. After giving a few small thrusts, when Wade felt that Randy was ready enough, he pulled out completely, the head of his cock playing around the entrance before slamming right back in. His angle changed periodically, in desperate search for that one area that would not only fill his need, but Randy's, as well. Randy opened his eyes and chuckled in complete pleasure. He had an easy, lazy smile gracing his lips as he looked into the mirror, his eyes locking on Wade concentrated face.

John's breathe was coming out in quiet pants. The scene before him was just too much to handle. Before he even knew what or how it happened, John realized that his pants were undone and down to his knees. His hand was in his boxers, his thick fingers wrapped around his growing cock, stroking himself in time with Wade's thrusts into Randy. He had to be quiet, John knew that, but it was just so hard. Every look, every sound, every moment was driving John closer and closer to the edge. Biting down on his bottom lip, John took another step closer, trying to get the best view as possible without getting caught.

Only he did.

The second John moved the piercing blue gaze of the Viper – whose eyes were locked on Wade – shifted to John.

_I hoped this was good. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Caught    So Caught

_Special thanks to __**cenarko1986**__, __**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54**__, __**Addicted to Centon**__, __**gamesgrl5887**__, __**Moonlightdragoness**__, __**rebelwilla**__, __**Bravada**__, and __**lavida90**__. Your reviews mean a lot. _

_**Xx Oo Xo Oo **_

_Please continue to review, especially those who just favourited and story alerted. Your comments are really uplifting and will make this story come out a lot faster. I hope you enjoy. ^_^_

_~ Shandy777_

_**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**_

~ Chapter 2 – Caught . . . So Caught ~

_ John's breath was coming out in quiet pants. The scene before him was just too much to handle. Before he even knew what or how it happened, John realized that his pants were undone and down to his knees. His hand was in his boxers, his thick fingers wrapped around his growing cock, stroking himself in time with Wade's thrusts into Randy. He had to be quiet, John knew that, but it was just so hard. Every look, every sound, every moment was driving John closer and closer to the edge. Biting down on his bottom lip, John took another step closer, trying to get the best view as possible without getting caught. _

_ Only he did. _

_ The second John moved the piercing blue gaze of the Viper – whose eyes were locked on Wade – shifted to John._

Everything seemed to freeze in that second. John couldn't move under the heated gaze of the Viper. All he did was wait, his breathe caught in his throat. He had no idea what to expect now that he was caught. Would they stop to kick John's ass? Would they let him join? Only after that thought crossed his mind, John shook his head, shocked that he would even think such a thing, especially under the circumstances he was under now. He had just been caught by the Viper, who was taking it up the ass by Wade Barrett. Both were pretty dangerous men, both knew what it took to get what they want. They were both fighters and wouldn't stop until their wants were given. John was also a fighter and, even though he would like to think he could take the two out without a problem, John knew that he couldn't. He might get in a few shots, but like always, the number advantage would get the better of him.

John couldn't look away from Randy's piercing stare. Those pale, icy, stormy eyes seemed to look right through John's sapphire ones, seeing something that no one else could. It felt like minutes, hours, but in all reality, it was only seconds. No sooner had Randy's gaze fallen on him, his eyes rolled shut, a pleasure-filled, slutty moan escaped his mouth, sending him back into Wade, trying to get more and more from the larger man before he climaxed. Wade's fingers were leaving imprints on Randy's hips he was hanging on so tightly. He couldn't get enough of Randy's tightness. His thick cock was being smothered by Randy's walls, but he wasn't complaining. It was something that turned him on the more they got into it. He cursed silently when Randy started to back into his thrusts, his cock burying deeper and deeper inside of him.

John was still worried about getting caught by the Viper, but he couldn't resist the throbbing of his forgotten cock when Wade leaned against Randy, his hands removed from his hips. His fingers wrapped around Randy's wrists, holding him down on the counter – not that Randy was going to move them anyways. He needed the support of the counter, otherwise he'd collapse on the floor, his legs unable to keep him up anymore due to the massive amount of pleasure that he was receiving. Moaning, Wade's lips left a trail on sweet kisses up and down Randy's neck, pausing for a few minutes to nibble at the left earlobe, sucking only when he heard Randy whimper. His self-control was going out the window. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and he hated that. Randy just felt too damn good for it to end so quickly. Nonetheless, Wade knew that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, especially with the way Randy was moaning seductively, his hips thrusting back in a hypnotic way. The sound of his moans and whimpers were like music to his ears. If he had known Randy Orton would be this much fun, Wade would have been seducing the man for much longer than he was now. Granted, he hadn't been in the WWE for all that long. The fact remained the same. Randy Orton was the most mysterious, gorgeous, and irresistible to anyone he crossed paths with. He couldn't get enough of him.

Holding off was impossible now. Pushing himself in as far as he could go, Wade squeezed Randy's wrists and threw his head back, moaning out Randy's name while ribbons of cream cum surged into Randy. Cursing, the Viper pushed back, needing some kind of release.

"Shit, Barrett, you aren't done yet." Randy mused, looking over his shoulder at Wade, whose eyes seemed to darken with lust. He couldn't help but smirk when Wade pulled out, his arms wrapping around Randy, pulled him away from the sink. He chuckled when the larger man slammed him against the wall, his hands right back to Randy's waist. Wade left a trail of nips and kisses all along Randy's body. He lowered and lowered until he was on his knees before Randy. "Damn . . ."

"That's all you got to say, Orton?" Wade smirked, leaning forward, his tongue flashing out, licking away from of the pre-cum that had formed, his eyes not once leaving Randy's. "I'm sure you can come up with more than _damn_."

"I'm sure I could, but you aren't doing anything right now."

Narrowing his eyes, Wade opened his mouth and took in Randy's swollen, rock hard dick, grinning when he heard the Viper gasp out. Chuckling when Randy's head fell back, hitting the wall, Wade ran his tongue along the bottom of the shaft, his teeth gently scraping the skin. The fact that he was making Randy Orton's knees shake was a huge boost to his ego. Slowly, Wade pulled out, adding suction before releasing it altogether when he made his way back in. The process continued like that for a few minutes, Randy groaning and moaning while Wade sucked and nipped at the pulsing dick, loving all of the reactions he was eliciting from the Viper. It was too slow, though, especially for Randy, who was in desperate need of some release. It was too slow for John, too. He was back to stroking himself, trying to keep in tune with the bobs. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his neck; he could feel his heart racing as he watched Wade Barrett suck Randy off. It was something no one could ever expect – _Wade Barrett on his knees for Randy Orton?_ It was a rush, especially when he was in a bathroom watching as it all went down. Of course, the haunting thought of being caught was still somewhere in the back of John's mind, but at the moment, watching as Randy started to thrust forward into Wade's mouth, he just couldn't think too much into it.

His patience hit the max. Randy just couldn't take the slow torture anymore, no matter how good it felt. Bucking his hips forward, Randy slammed into Wade's mouth, his cock hitting the back of Wade's throat with each thrust. The larger man allowed it to happen for a while, loving the sight of Randy throat fucking him. He couldn't get enough of the pleasure-filled concentration on his face or the way Randy was biting his bottom lip . . . a lip he very much liked to suck . . . but, all good things had to come to an end. Wrapping his hands around Randy's hips, Wade slammed them back, pinning Randy against the wall. He couldn't help but chuckle at Randy's attempts to break free, but the second the vibrations went through, the second Wade started to bob in and out, faster and faster, just caught up to Randy. The Viper wrapped his long fingers around Wade's wrists and held on tight, riding out the last of his orgasm.

The second Randy's body twitched then tensed, John knew that Randy was coming. The sight of Randy's face contorted in complete pleasure was enough for John to follow suit, coming into his hand. When John finally calmed down enough to open his eyes again, he was met with the sight of Wade licking at the head of Randy's dick before licking his own lips, smirking up at the Viper who slowly sunk down the wall, completely unable to hold himself up after what they had just done.

"Bloody hell, Orton, we should do that more often." Wade smirked, still on his knees. His face was flushed as he looked down at Randy, who couldn't even open his eyes just yet – another boost to Wade's ego. "I think you owe me a drink for my performance."

"With what you just did . . . I'll buy you two." Randy finally managed to get out, opening his eyes, those icy blues penetrating straight through Wade.

Cocking his head to the side, Wade crawled forward, resting his arms on Randy's knees as he bent over, his face getting closer and closer to Randy's. The Viper didn't seem to mind at all. The smirk on his lips only seemed to grow while his eyes sparkled with mischief. His head cocked to the side in response, his mouth partly open with an amused look on his face.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Orton?" Wade finally asked, after taking a minute to just study the profile of the man before him.

"I'm not going to have to get you drunk. You're going to do that all by yourself."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah, because you and I both know we enjoyed this little fiasco a hell of a lot more than we'd actually admit. You took me and I plan on taking you later on tonight." Randy replied, his smirk growing with each word.

"Is that what you think?" Wade asked, looking all over.

"No, I don't think. I know." With that, Randy slowly got up, pulling his pants up with him. He kept his eyes on Wade loving how he was watching every move he made. The Viper slowly pulled his jeans up, buttoning and zipping them up, loving how Wade's eyes seemed to droop some when his cock was hidden.

Slowly, Wade got to his feet, his eyes not once leaving Randy's. To be honest, he really didn't think he could look away from those icy, pale, blue eyes. They were just so strong, piercing through his entire body, staring right through his core. They were beautiful, mysterious, and dangerous all at the same time. John found himself catching his breath, finally coming out of his lusty haze, realizing that at any moment, Randy Orton would tell Wade Barrett about him, give away his position, leaving him in a world of trouble. The pair was so close – just on the other side of the stall, but the two was just so into one another, they didn't even notice him. Or that was just Wade. John knew for a fact that Randy was aware of everything he was doing. He didn't really understand _how _he knew it, but it was just a feeling, something that wouldn't venture far from his mind, always there, just out of sight.

"Care to explain more into that, Orton?" Wade finally asked, taking a step closer, closing the gap that was in between them, leaving them inches away from each other. He liked being right there. Randy was still pressed against the wall. He had nowhere to go, which looked oh so sexy.

"After drink one, you're still going to be thinking about what we just did in here. You're going to be imagining me in a lot of different places, a lot of positions that you are just so ready to try out on me." Randy smirked again, running his finger down Wade's arm, goosebumps immediately flaring down as the finger passed. "After drink two, I'm going to be looking a hell of a lot more attractive than you already think right now. Every move I make isn't going to go unnoticed. And when I finally say that I'm ready to go, you're probably going to casually say that you're ready, as well. That's when you're going to follow me to my room, press me against the wall, and crash your lips against mine. You're going to suggest taking it inside . . . and that's when I'm going to take control."

Not only was John holding his breath, it looked like Wade was, too, because he was as still as a statue, unable to do anything, but stare at the smirking Viper, whose eyes were twinkling dangerously. Chuckling, he pushed past Wade and opened the bathroom door, the loud, pulsing music echoing through the room, before being muffled out when the door finally closed shut again. Wade didn't do anything at first. He just stared at the place Randy was once standing. John's heart was racing furiously in his chest. They were all alone. At any moment, Wade could just look over, just glance over, and his cover would be blown. John didn't even want to think about what would happen if he did look over. His mind was still reeling over what had just happened. He didn't trust himself to do anything at the moment, let alone defend himself against a pissed off Wade if he had caught John. Randy hadn't done anything, and that was concerning him the more he thought about it. Would he possibly blackmail John into doing or giving him something? The thought churning in his head was halted when Wade finally turned around, looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes returning to their original colour – dark green. He finally chuckled, shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe Randy had said any of that. The big man's eyes were full of amusement. After one last glance at himself, Wade walked out of the bathroom, finally leaving John alone in the peace he wanted just minutes before.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

John didn't leave the bathroom. He couldn't. There was no way he'd be able to leave and just act that he didn't witness Wade Barrett and Randy Orton go at each other. He couldn't walk out and join his friends when the only thing he could see was the Viper's piercingly blue eyes staring right through him, freezing him instantly. John had no idea why Randy didn't say anything when he caught him. He had no idea why he just ignored John and let him watch. That was just one of the many questions brewing in his mind. The other was that he actually _liked_ watching. That wasn't like John at all. The sneaking – not that he really had a choice, they did lock themselves in the bathroom with him – the _enjoyment_ of watching Wade slam into Randy, the way Randy moaned and whimpered, and made every single noise sound like sex, the way Wade through his head back and moaned out Randy's name while he came. It was fantastic and John couldn't get enough of it. Hell, he actually started giving himself a hand job because of it. That was definitely the first.

Sighing, John leaned against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror, his mind going over every possibility, every paranoid thought that might occur the next time the two – or three – crossed paths. Would Randy tell Wade later on? Did Randy want John to sweat it out before the two of them hunted him down and kicked his ass? It was paranoid thinking like that that was driving John absolutely insane. He had no idea what to do or what to even think about what he had just witnessed. Clearly Randy Orton and Wade Barrett were fuck buddies. Superstars and Divas always hooked up to take care of needs. It wasn't uncommon among them. They are all usually away from family for over half the year. They spend most of their nights alone. It grew tiring and lonely, so why not find someone who had the same thing in common? They could scratch each other's itch, call it a night, and that would be the end of it. So why did seeing Randy Orton and Wade Barrett together drive John insane? Both men meant nothing to John. Wade had only been in the WWE for almost two years and in the time he was there, he had caused problems for everyone in the entire business. The kid did everything he could to cause trouble in order to obtain what he wanted. Randy was no different. He lied and cheated to get what he wanted; he hurt people and used them to get to others. Neither were good guys.

Something had changed, though, in between the quick fuck and the hand job. In that time, John discovered a kinkier side to him. And, of course, that worried him, too. Would watching the two have sex without them knowing label him as a Peeping Tom? Granted, he _was_ caught, but nothing happened. Still, he continued to watch and actually got into it. Not only was that, but another round of that intense sex was going to go down later on that night. Randy seemed sure of himself and after seeing the look on Wade's face, he knew it, too. John was sure of one thing as well . . . he wanted to be there when it went down.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"There you are, John. We thought you got lost in there." Jason joked, smiling when John finally came into view, joining them at the table.

"Yeah, sorry about that, guys. There was a line." John answered, never one to be a good liar. It was easier to look busy while he lied to his three best friends. There was no way he could tell them what went down in the bathroom. They would think he was crazy for feeling the way he was. "What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"I was controlling the children." Chris answered, playfully glaring at Adam and Jason who were both looking as though they had no idea what Chris was talking about. "They were bickering back and forth almost the entire time."

"We were simply talking about which Superstar we would rather be around if we were stuck on a desert island." Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"And we couldn't choose anyone sitting at our table. It had to be someone else." Adam added.

"That's pretty random." John said, laughing some. He leaned forward, resting his large arms on the table. "How did you get to that?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. It just came to me so I asked." Adam said, smiling. "I said I would choose Evan Bourne. The kid is cute and funny and from the times I've been around him, he's pretty cool."

"Evan is a good choice." John nodded his head. "What about you, Jay?"

"I said Drew."

"And we know the only reason why you said that was because you have a thing for the Scotsman." Chris smirked, receiving an elbow from Jason. "Ow!"

"I don't have a _thing_ for him." Jason said, defending himself. He kept his eyes on his drink in front of him, messing with the long straw that stuck out of it. "He's the first person that came to mind. Besides, we had a really good conversation a few days ago."

"Do you like him?" Adam asked, smiling at his best friend encouragingly. "Because if you did and he liked you back, you know we'd have to sit him down and have a little talk with him."

"Damn straight, we would. If he tries to mess with you in any way then we'll tie his ass up and ship him back to Scotland. He's not fucking around with one of us." Chris finished for Adam. Even though his voice was easy and teasing, his eyes spoke an entirely different story. He would do just what he threatened if Drew did anything to hurt Jason.

"Thanks for that, but nothing has happened yet. We just talked."

"You haven't answered my question. Do you like him?" Adam asked.

Jason was silent for a moment, pondering over the question and how he felt while he was talking to Drew earlier in the week. He had to admit, if he was stuck on a desert island with him, he certainly wouldn't be complaining. Drew was a fine specimen. He had beautiful eyes and the way his long, brown hair fell over his shoulder, it made him look from a different time. His voice was deep and that Scottish accent . . .

"Yeah, I think I do." Jason finally answered, smiling.

"We're going to have to talk to this Drew character." Chris nodded his head, getting a glare from Jason and a laugh from Adam.

John smiled at his friends and leaned back in his seat, his eyes looking around the bar, trying to find the two people who were occupying his mind and thoughts. He could see a lot of familiar faces – Jack Swagger and Eve Torres were on the dance floor. It looked like Eve was trying to teach Jack how to dance, but that wasn't going so well. The big man was stumbling over his feet, making Eve giggle and smile. After a few minutes of watching, John came to the conclusion that Jack was doing it on purpose. Her laughs and attempts to help him were only making him smile all the more.

Moving away from the two, John looked towards the bar and saw other familiar faces, but none of them were the ones he was looking for. Wade Barrett and Randy Orton weren't around and that got John's heart racing all the more. He wasn't paying attention, so he didn't know if they had left the bar or not. Were they finished with their drinks already and decided to head up to their rooms? Unable to confront himself about what he was thinking and deciding on doing, John calmly stood up, drawing the attention from his friends over to him, confused looks on their faces. Mustering up a tired expression, John smiled.

"I think I'm going to head up now. I'm getting a bit tired. I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Alright, man, we'll see you in the morning." Chris nodded, Jason following suit.

"Sleep tight."

Adam got to his feet and pulled John into his arms, giving him a hug. John could feel a pang of guilt hit him right in the heart, knowing that he was bailing to watch Orton and Barrett have sex, knowing that it was Adam's last night with them, knowing that he was heading home in the morning.

"Call me in the morning, okay?" Adam asked when he finally pulled away.

"I will, Adam. Take care of yourself." John replied, giving him a small, apologetic smile.

"I will. You do the same."

After another quick hug from Adam, John gave a wave and a smile to Jason and Chris before turning around and making his way out the door. As much as he wished he could stay a few more hours with Adam, he _needed_ to take care of the little problem that had been welling up inside of him ever since he saw Wade and Randy lock the door with him inside.

He had no idea what room either of them was in, so he would have to go see if he could get an answer out of the clerk behind the counter. John wasn't one for using his fame for advantage, but in this case, he didn't seem like he had any other choice. It shocked him that he was doing all of this just to watch two people have sex. He still didn't fully understand why he was doing it, but he didn't question it too much. He would have plenty of time to do that later. Just as he was about to walk over to the front desk, a sudden laughter and an English accent filled the air, almost immediately catching John's attention. He slowly followed the sound, careful not to get too close. He didn't want to get caught for a second time that was for sure. Poking his head out from around the corner, John saw that Randy had an arm wrapped around Wade, helping the drunken man down the hallway, though he was having a lot of trouble since he was laughing a lot, too.

They were heading towards the elevator when another thought popped into mind – what floor were they heading to? John had no idea. He couldn't very well get into the same elevator as they were. That wouldn't work out well at all. Trapping in a box with those two could very well mean the cleaning crew finding his body at the bottom of the shaft. No, he just had to figure out what room they were going to. Luckily for him, Wade was wondering the same thing.

"Hey, Orton, what room are we going to?"

"We're going to my room." Randy answered, grunting a little under the weight of the drunken man. He pushed Wade against the wall when they finally got to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open.

"Where is your room?" Wade asking, his hands grabbing out, his fingers wrapping around Randy's waist, pulling him against his hard on.

"Calm down, big boy, we'll play when we get there." Randy smirked, pull himself away from Wade. "How drunk are you right now? I'm not going to have to worry about you falling asleep on me?"

"God, no . . . I don't know what that word means, sleep." Wade snorted and started laughing, causing Randy's eyes to roll.

"Right . . ."

"What room are you in?" Wade asked when he was finally recovered.

"What room are you in?"

"I'm in room 201."

"And I am in room 2-something." Randy answered. When the doors finally opened, Randy pulled Wade up and into the elevator, not even bothering to help Wade up when he fell on the floor.

When the doors were closed, John quickly walked down the hallway and threw open the door to the stairs. Taking two at a time, John was able to make it up to the second floor in no time at all. In fact, he opened the door right when the elevator doors opened. Randy pulled Wade out of the metal box and half carried the larger man down the hallway. They passed room after room after room. John slowly followed behind them, making sure to duck behind anything he could to keep out of eyeshot from Randy or from a drunken Wade. He had no idea what they would do if they saw him following them. A little ways down the hall, John saw Randy pull out a keycard. He didn't stop walking – nor did Wade notice anything – and, as they passed room 220, Randy pushed the keycard in, unlocking what appeared to be his room.

"Do you have your card, Wade?" Randy asked, stuffing his back in his card pocket before Wade could notice. He made the decision to just drop Wade off in his room and let him sleep it off. He made good of his deal. He bought Wade two beers. The other three were all his idea.

"Yes, it's right here." Wade said, falling back against the wall in an attempt to pull his keycard from his pocket. "Ah-ha, I got it right here, look!"

"The things I do for sex." Randy snatched the key from Wade's hand and pulled him away from the wall, dragging him back down the hallway.

John took the opportunity to cross the hall. After one last look in Randy's direction, John quickly opened the Viper's door and closed it quietly, not wanting to catch his attention. He couldn't believe he had actually trespassed, but John had to admit, he just wasn't thinking right. Nothing he did made any sense at all. It just wasn't like him, but for some reason, he just couldn't stop. He took a quick glance around the room, finding it absolutely spotless with the neat bed unfolded, pillows arranged in such a precise order. The balcony doors were open, sending a warm breeze into the room, blowing the thin curtains around. Randy's suitcases were line along the floor, all closed and neatly placed. Before he could inspect anything else, though, the sound of the door opening caught John's attention. He knew exactly who that was. Moving fast than he ever thought possible, John rushed into the bathroom, closing the door, leaving it open just a bit so he could see through.

Randy walked into the room looking tired and only a little annoyed. The second the door closed, the Viper tossed his card on the bed before taking his shirt off. He tossed that on the floor along with his shoes, which he kicked off. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed deeply, his gaze locked on the floor where his things were scattered about. Sighing in frustration, Randy growled and picked up his shirt and shoes. He placed his shoes on the floor beside his suitcases then he folded his shirt up and placed it on the drawers along the wall. Randy grabbed his keycard and – after fixing the crease it left on the bed – went out of view. John held his breath, waiting for Randy to come back . . . only he didn't.

The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open and there Randy stood, dressed in only his jeans and socks.


	3. Figuring Things Out

_I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm really pleased with the reviews I'm getting. Special thanks to __**cenarko1986**__, __**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54**__, __**Lovely Evanescence**__, __**Addicted to Cenaton**__, __**lavida90**__, __**Bravada**__, __**rebelwilla**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**RKOCMJHGIRL**__, __**GreenWild**__, _

_And a special, special thanks to __**IsidoraAngst**__ who also reviewed to the first chapter. I didn't get your name until later. Thank you! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please continue to _**review**_ and let me know what you think. Your reviews and comments are really helping me out. Keep it up. ^_^_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 3 – Figuring Things Out ~

_ Randy walked into the room looking tired and only a little annoyed. The second the door closed, the Viper tossed his card on the bed before taking his shirt off. He tossed that on the floor along with his shoes, which he kicked off. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed deeply, his gaze locked on the floor where his things were scattered about. Sighing in frustration, Randy growled and picked up his shirt and shoes. He placed his shoes on the floor beside his suitcases then he folded his shirt up and placed it on the drawers along the wall. Randy grabbed his keycard and – after fixing the crease it left on the bed – went out of view. John held his breath, waiting for Randy to come back . . . only he didn't._

_ The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open and there Randy stood, dressed in only his jeans and socks._

Both men were completely shocked. Randy took a step back, surprise gracing his beautiful face while John squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from freaking out completely. It was in that second that everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He had actually trespassed into Randy Orton's hotel room and hid in his bathroom just so he could see sex. Just thinking that made John totally disgusted. What had he been thinking? As much as he would like the answer to that question, now wasn't the time. Randy Orton seemed to have gotten over his shock and was now staring at John with a cautious, dangerous, and a somewhat amused look on his face.

"So . . . am I in the right hotel room or was the episode in the bathroom just not enough for you?" The well-known smirk slid into place, making the Viper's eyes twinkle.

"Um, let's just say that I got lost." John replied, shifting from foot to foot.

"But you would be lying. And the great John Cena doesn't lie."

"You know, just because my character is a good guy doesn't mean I'm perfect and has to do everything right. You of all people should know that. You're a psychopath that likes hurting people, yet you were fucking Wade Barrett in the bathroom and liking every second of it. I guess that means you aren't completely voided of emotion." John suddenly snapped, not liking the statement Randy gave at all. For some reason, it coming out of Randy's mouth just made it seem bad and wrong.

Randy didn't like John's tone, either, because his pale blue eyes darkened a shade, narrowing slightly, his jaw clenching. "What in the fuck are you doing in my hotel room, in my bathroom?"

John opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it and let out a frustrated sigh. Randy had gotten it right the first time – the episode in the bathroom wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. He loved watching Wade dominate over Randy, he loved listening to the sounds of Randy panting, whimpering, and moaning. John suddenly realized that _he_ wanted to be in Wade's position. _He_ wanted to be the one to make the Viper whimper and moan his name. The realization was shocking and just hit him with little to no explanation. He had no idea what to make or think of it, but when Randy opened his mouth, when John heard the deep, seductive purrs of only Randy Orton, John just couldn't control himself.

"So what are you going to do, Cena?"

The speed demonstrated by John was astounding. John lunge forward, slamming right into Randy, knocking him to the floor. Before he could say anything, though, John grabbed Randy, yanking him to his feet, his lips slamming down against the Viper. He couldn't help himself. The more he rubbed against Randy, the more he just couldn't get enough. The second Randy gasped out in surprise and shock, John took that as his opportunity to plunge his tongue into Randy's mouth, ravaging everything inside. Ignoring Randy's attempts to push him away, John easily picked Randy up and walked them over to the bed, dropping the struggling Viper and quickly crawling over top him.

"What the . . ." Randy started to demand, only to be cut off by John's lips crashing back down on his.

Placing his hands on John's shoulders, Randy grunted and tried to push John off of him, only to no avail. The man was just too big and too muscular for him to push off, especially when John had him sandwiched between him and the bed. He didn't stop trying, though. He wiggled and squirmed against John's hold, but all of that came to a sudden halt when John's hard on pressed against his inner thigh. Instead, a slutty moan escaped from his lips, the feeling just too good to keep down. Without having to even think about it, Randy lifted his upper half up, pressing his growing erection against John's. He loved the friction as they rolled their hips around, their cocks rubbing against each other.

After a few minutes of nothing but intense making out and rubbing cocks, John placed his hand on Randy's hip and pushed them down, earning a whimper from the Viper, which only seemed to make John all the more hard. Growling, he sat up and quickly removed his shirt and unzipped his pants, his hard cock somewhat coming free from its restraints. Randy's jeans didn't last any longer. Luckily for Cena, Randy wasn't wearing any underwear. Leaning down, John slammed his lips back against Randy's as his hands roamed over Randy's hard, toned chest. When his fingers glazed over his nipples, the Viper groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. John smirked and leaned down, his lips leaving a trail of rough kissed down Randy's neck, while his hands explored his body, taking in every single detail. The Viper was a fine specimen. There wasn't anything about the man's body John didn't like. He was the perfect consistency of muscle and tone.

"Fuck, Cena, if you're going to do it then do it already." Randy moaned, grabbing the wrist that was holding his hips down.

"I thought that was what I was doing." John smirked, biting down on Randy's collar bone, eliciting a scream of pain and pleasure from the man below him. The sound of his screams, the way his body tensed, it all went straight down.

"Fuck, Cena!"

"If that's what you want."

Before Randy even had time to examine that statement further, he soon found himself being flopped over onto his stomach. John quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers and was in between Randy's legs, his finger pushing through Randy's entrance. The Viper immediately arched his back and yelped in pain, but soon found himself pushing back needing to get more of Cena's finger in his ass. His finger twisted and pulled as he pushed in and out, in and out. Finally, right when Randy was about to go insane, John pushed in a second finger. The Viper squeezed the hell out of the sheets while John's fingers scissored and stretched him to the max.

"Damn it, Cena, come on!" Randy finally shrieked, desperately _needing_ some sort of release. His dick was pressed against the bed, the throbbing of his cock getting painful with each thrust of John's fingers.

"Alright, alright, Orton, I'm coming."

Hoisting Randy's lower half up, John got on his knees and aligned himself up, the head of his dick teasing Randy's entrance. His ass was beautiful in the air, though his knees were shaking due to the anticipation and the wonderful feel of everything John was doing to him. He was getting impatient, though. That much was clear. Finally having enough of the teasing of John's cock circling his entrance, Randy bit his bottom lip and pushed back, Cena's dick ramming right into his tight hole. He couldn't hold back to scream of pained pleasure. His entire body arched at the intrusion. John put his hands on Randy's hips, holding him still so he could get use to the girth that was inside of him.

John leaned down and kissed Randy's lower back, his tongue darting out from his lips, and leaving trails everywhere on Randy's body he could reach. He remained still, savouring the sweet taste of Randy in his mouth. After a few kisses, John straightened back up.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck me, J."

He didn't know if he was the lustful voice of the Viper or if it was the _J_ coming from his lips, but whatever it was, it ignited a new fire inside of John. He thrusted his hips back then slammed them right back in. He didn't even give Randy a chance to adjust or do anything. He once again pulled out then thrusted back in, a pattern soon found. It didn't take Randy long to figure that pattern out, because he soon started to back into each thrust, each time getting harder and rougher. John didn't keep the same direction, he constantly thrusted in different angles, searching for that one spot that would send them both over the edge. A few quick thrusts downward suddenly sent Randy screaming out in complete ecstasy. Smirking, John targeted that spot, putting all that he had left into making Randy break. His thrusts became harder, rougher, the sound of his balls slapping against Randy's skin echoing throughout the room.

John could tell that Randy was reaching his breaking point. Eager to take him over the edge, John wrapped his hand around Randy's slender waist, his thick fingers wrapping around Randy's hard dick. His thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, loving the slippery feel of the pre-cum that was leaking from the hard muscle. He squeezed and massaged Randy's cock, quickly finding a new rhythm with his strokes and thrusts. Randy was panting, the sweat rolling down his body, dripping off his neck, landing on the bed. Thinking was an impossible task, especially when the other thing on his mind was the mind blowing sex John was giving him. It was something he had never felt before.

It didn't take much longer until John and Randy were both driven off the edge. The second Randy's body tensed, his cock twitching, the feel of Randy's walls clamping down on John's dick, both men came hard – Randy on John's hand and on the bed sheets and John inside of Randy. Pulling out and letting go, John collapsed on the bed beside of Randy, both coming down from their orgasmic high, still reeling over what had just happened.

And then it dawned on John. Reality hit him right in the face. Quickly, John jumped off the bed, grabbed his jeans and shoved them on. While John was thrusting clothes on, Randy slowly sat up staring at the man in confusion.

"John . . ."

He barely got anything else out before John was through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

The second his own hotel room was closed and locked behind him, John pressed his back against it and closed his eyes, trying to get some sort of rational thought through. _He had just fucked Randy Orton . . . he had just tossed Randy Orton on his bed and fucked him senseless . . ._ What had he been thinking? That wasn't John. That wasn't him at all. As much as Randy would probably love for him to admit it, his onscreen character was truly John Cena. He was the good guy; the guy with the jokes, the smile, and the one that always made sure everything was right and just. He wasn't someone like Randy Orton, someone who didn't give a damn, someone who lied and cheated and hurt just to get what he wanted. John Cena and Randy Orton were two very different people, yet John just couldn't get enough of the Viper. Slamming his lips against Randy's felt so right. The way he struggled underneath John felt amazing. What he _did_ felt amazing. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. John wasn't the good guy. He had forced himself on Randy Orton and, after a few minutes, Randy started to respond back. John was being who he _wanted_ to be, not who the world wanted him to be.

Taking a shaky breath, John pushed himself away from the door and made his way deeper into his hotel room. He blindly made his way over to his suitcases, rifling through them until he found what he was looking for – his toiletries and a fresh set of night clothes – all the while, his mind still locked on what he had just done a floor directly above him. His actions surprised him more than he ever thought. Knowing that he had done such a thing shamed John partly, while the other part was still exhilarated. How could something like that exhilarate him? As much as he wanted to get to the bottom of it, John simply couldn't even ponder it anymore. Groaning to himself, John jerked the bathroom door open and slammed the door shut behind him. He dropped his things on the counter and immediately got into the shower, turning the cold water on all the way. Cold water always helped him forget everything. The icy chill it sent whenever the water hit his skin enough to erase everything that had happened – at least for the time being. And it worked, too. After the water had reached its coldest point, John's entire body started to shake due to the sudden drop in temperature.

He had no idea how long he stayed like that, freezing, naked, and alone. He hadn't turned the light on. The only light in the area was coming from the main room, but with the door closed, it did next to nothing to light up the bathroom. Of course, even if there was some sort of light, John wouldn't have really noticed. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, the only thing John concentrated on was the icy touch of the water as it made its way down his naked body, sending shivers straight to his core. Thoughts on what he saw in the bathroom at the bar earlier that day, trespassing into Randy's room . . . fucking Randy . . . John tuned it all out. When he felt he had enough, John turned the water off and grabbed a towel that was on the counter by the shower. He dried off some before wrapping it around his waist loosely. He opened the door and stepped out, only to stop suddenly. Sitting on his bed, wearing tight jeans and an equally tight shirt was none other than Randy Orton.

"We need to have a talk, Cena."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I know this is shorter than the other two chapters, but I thought this would be a pretty good stopping point. The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise. ^_^_


	4. Just Talking

_Thank you to __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**Addicted to Cenaton**__, __**Vienna09**__, __**rebelwilla**__, __**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**Bravada**__, __**lavida90**__, __**GothCatholic**__, __**poisenousprincess**__, and __**WildGreen**__ for your awesome reviews! _

_ Please continue to review. I appreciate all criticism – good and bad. It helps me make the story better and more enjoyable for everyone._

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 4 – Just Talking ~

_ He had no idea how long he stayed like that, freezing, naked, and alone. He hadn't turned the light on. The only light in the area was coming from the main room, but with the door closed, it did next to nothing to light up the bathroom. Of course, even if there was some sort of light, John wouldn't have really noticed. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, the only thing John concentrated on was the icy touch of the water as it made its way down his naked body, sending shivers straight to his core. Thoughts on what he saw in the bathroom at the bar earlier that day, trespassing into Randy's room . . . fucking Randy . . . John tuned it all out. When he felt he had enough, John turned the water off and grabbed a towel that was on the counter by the shower. He dried off some before wrapping it around his waist loosely. He opened the door and stepped out, only to stop suddenly. Sitting on his bed, wearing tight jeans and an equally tight shirt was none other than Randy Orton._

_ "We need to have a talk, Cena."_

Words were nearly impossible for John to master. All he could do was look at Randy, jaw dropped to the floor, eyes wide, completely shocked. A few things definitely crossed his mind at that moment – _How in the hell did Randy know what hotel room he was in? How in the hell did he even get in? And why in the hell were the first two questions not nearly as important as the way Randy was sitting casually on his bed, looking so damn good?_ Clearing his throat, John shifted from foot to foot, trying to get over the shock and surprise of seeing Randy there. The way the Viper was staring at John made him feel as though Randy knew exactly what he was feeling and thinking, as though he knew _everything_. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time, so exhilarating.

"What . . . what do you want to talk about?" John asked, trying to keep his voice normal and not at all fearful of the snake that was sitting on his bed.

"I think you know what I want to talk about, J." Randy cocked his head to the side, loving the fact that John was practically shrinking back in fear at the mere sight of him. "Do you honestly think you can just fuck me and just walk away?"

John didn't say anything. He couldn't answer Randy's questions, because he didn't have any of his own. He had no idea why he tossed Randy onto the bed and fucked him. He had no idea what came over him and he had no idea why he upped and left after it was all said and done. It just happened. Finally, though, he shrugged his shoulders, hoping that that was answer enough . . . it wasn't. Randy's cool demeanour seemed to crack some, his icy, pale, blue eyes igniting. But just as quickly as it started, it was gone. Instead, he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"A shrug isn't going to cut it, Cena, so you better start using your words now," Randy replied. When John didn't say anything, he slowly exhaled before nodding his head. "Alright, how about we start from the beginning? Why were you watching me and Wade in the bathroom?" When John remained silent, Randy sighed impatiently and stood to his feet. "Or how about this, if you don't start talking and answering my questions then I'm not leaving this room. I came here for answers and that's exactly what I'm going to get."

John sighed in return. He lifted his left hand and moved it to his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his mind suddenly running a mile a minute. So Randy wasn't leaving until he got answers. Well, Cena might as well make the couch up for him, since there was nothing he could say that would make Randy go away. He couldn't answer Randy's questions, because he didn't have the answers for them. And as much as Cena would have to keep telling Randy that, he was quite sure that the Viper wouldn't be as accepting.

"Look, there's nothing to say, Randy," John finally replied, shaking his head. "I was in the bathroom when you and Wade came in. You locked the door and I was trapped in there."

"So why didn't you leave when we moved?"

"Are you serious? We're not friends. Hell, you and I are practically mortal enemies. I've done a lot of shit to you and you've done a lot of shit to me. Forgive me if I'm not as trusting towards you as you'd like me to be."

"The last thing I want is for you to trust me," Randy said in a low, hissing voice. His icy blue eyes narrowed in warning, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, because I don't trust you at all, which is precisely the reason why I didn't leave the stall while you and Wade were fucking each other through the sinks."

"Fine . . . you couldn't get out because we probably would've kicked your ass. Smart move," Randy nodded his head and pursed his lips. "And that leads me to another question . . . why were you jacking off in the stall?"

It was just his luck that Randy would ask the very question John didn't want to answer. Of course, he had known that it was coming. Why wouldn't Randy ask? If John was in his position, he'd want some answers, too. But the fact remained the same. He didn't have an answer.

"Randy," John started again, sighing in defeat. "I don't have an answer for you. I'm sorry if that's not what you came to hear, but I have nothing else for you."

"Oh, I get it, I get it," Randy nodded his head and took a step closer, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "The _great John Cena_ doesn't do anything wrong, right? You're more worried about your spotless behavourial sheets."

"What, are you serious!" John scoffed, shaking his head in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. "That's not it at all!"

"Then what else is it, Superman?"

John had no idea what came over him seconds later. Everything just changed. The worry and anxiety of having Randy Orton in his hotel room quickly shifted to anger and frustration. Who in the hell was he coming in there, demanding answers, questioning his actions, accusing him. That shit wasn't going to fly without being swatted back down. Without even thinking, John charged forward, intent on getting some sort of revenge on the Viper for everything he was doing to piss Cena off . . . only that didn't happen at all like he planned. With speed completely inhuman, Randy scoop slammed him right onto the bed, his warm body pressed against his, Randy's thin fingers wrapped around John's wrists, pinning him to the bed while his body lied on top of John's. After that, there was a moment of just silence, both realizing what had just happened and where they were now. Randy glared down at John, though his icy blue eyes were filled with smugness. He was right pleased with himself, which made John more annoyed than ever, though he had to admit, he didn't think something like that was going to happen.

"Wow," John said. The wind was somewhat knocked out of him due to the force of hitting the bed and having Randy on top of him like he was. "Were you expecting that?"

"I figured that if I said too much shit then you'd do something like this, so yeah, I guess I was."

John nodded his head, but remained silent. He was the _helpless_ one at the moment. He'd let Randy sail the ship for a while before he turned the tides. Much to his surprise, Randy didn't say anything. He just stared down at Cena with an expression that went over the pinned man's head.

"Are you going to tell me why you were jerking off?"

"I'm probably not, no."

"Why?"

"Randy, just because you're on top of me and have me pinned to the bed doesn't mean I answer to you," John replied. He sighed and relaxed as much as he could. "So, if you have any torture maneuvers, feel free to give them a go, but don't expect to get far with them."

"Stop being an asshole, Cena, and just fucking tell me!"

Randy groaned angrily and pushed himself off of John's wrists, though his muscular thighs remained on either side of John, straddling him. He glared down at John, completely pissed, but knowing that he probably wouldn't be getting anything out of the man. He did have one more thing in mind to try, but was completely caught off guard by John's sudden movement. In one quick motion, John put his hands on Randy's shoulders, pushing him to the side. After he did that, John straddled Randy, his thick fingers wrapping around Randy's wrists, pinning the slightly small man to the bed.

"What the hell, Cena!" Randy snarled, jerking and pulling, trying to get himself free from John's unwavering grip, while he squirmed under John's body. It was all to no avail, though. John was just too strong, especially when he had the Viper on his back with him on top.

"What were you saying again?" John asked, smirking down at the struggling man. He had to admit, Randy looked so damn good beneath him, wiggling around, his hips swaying back and forth, his muscles straining. Unbeknownst to Randy, but his clothed dick was brushing against John's every once in a while, who was only in just a towel. "How about you answer my question now?"

"Bite me, asshole!" Randy snapped, his anger rising with each passing second he couldn't escape. "I fucking hate you!"

John couldn't help but chuckle at that. And at the moment, John felt like giving Randy exactly what he wanted. No, that wasn't the answers he wanted. With a wide grin on his face, John bent down towards Randy, who immediately turned his face when Cena drew closer. That worked much to John's advantage. When he got to Randy's neck, he kissed the targeted area a few times before – when Randy started to wiggle and groan – biting down at the expose flesh, getting a nice yelp from the Viper.

"Careful, Viper, you never know who might actually think you're serious," John warned. If looks could kill, John would have burst into flames. Randy's icy blue eyes were ignited, a fire blazing in those depths. They didn't bother John at the moment, though. He loved the moment too much to care. "Now, where were we . . . oh, yes, you were about to answer my question."

Randy opened his mouth to say something snide, but closed it, realizing that he was in no position to be retorting in his usual insults. And if he did then the Viper was sure John would use it against him. That was something he didn't want, especially in the predicament he was in. John already proved that much. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and glared defiantly up at Cena, waiting for his moment to strike.

"You saw me in the bathroom. You caught me. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you just let me off like that?" John questioned, his mood changing. He truly wanted an answer for that. It was uncommon for the Viper to show mercy. He was ruthless and he didn't give a damn about anything. Knowing that John was in the bathroom, knowing that he was watching and not doing anything about it definitely raised questions for the larger man. Why didn't he do anything about it?

"You're kidding me, right?" Randy rolled his eyes and pulled at his hands again, trying to get free. When he finally realized that he couldn't even move an inch from where they were at, Randy sighed impatiently and glared back up at John. "I was drunk. I was barely aware of anything expect the fucking I was getting."

"Right . . ." John's forehead knotted in concentration. He looked away from Randy, the answer he was given leaving him a bit disappointed.

"I'm sober now, thank you very much. I wasn't, though, when you attacked me in my room thirty minutes ago, you fucking prick."

That definitely brought John out of his thoughts. He looked at Randy and couldn't help but grin a little. "You sobered up in thirty minutes? How did you do that?"

"Milk and water do wonders."

"Together?"

"No, you asshole, not together," Randy's glare seemed to intensify. He didn't like being made fun of and that was exactly what John was doing. "That is the reason why I didn't kick your fat ass out of my hotel room when you jumped me."

"Oh, yeah, I definitely believe that," John once again rolled his eyes. "You enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"Yeah, like you enjoyed watching me and Wade in the bathrooms."

"You know what, Randy? I know now why you didn't do anything about me watching you. It's because you _enjoy_ being watched. You enjoy the attention," John said, a light bulb finally clicking inside his head. Why he didn't think of it before was beyond him.

"And you, being a fucking Peeping Tom, enjoy watching!"

"Look at that. Now we're both in the wrong."

"Yeah, you're definitely in the wrong right now," Randy grumbled, motioned to their current positions. "You can get in a lot of trouble being on top of me like this. You're lucky I haven't called the security yet."

"And how will you be able to do that when you're pinned to the fucking bed?"

"I have my ways."

"No, you think you have a way. If you did then you would have done it by now," John said smugly, loving how Randy started tensing under him, a clear indicator that he was getting pissed fast.

"Well," Randy's voice tight. "What now?"

"We can stay as we are and just stare at each other . . . or you can glare. I'll stare and take in the sight, because, believe me, this is pretty damn hot."

"Oh, you son-of-a-bitch," Randy growled.

And just like that, the struggling started all over again. Randy twisted and jerked furiously, doing everything in his power to get out from under John. It was a sudden adrenaline rush that John wasn't expecting at all. John did all that he could to hold down the squirming Viper, and it seemed to be working to his favour . . . until the unthinkable happened. Somewhere in between John chuckling and Randy threatening to cut off John's head, the Viper thrusted his hips forward, his dick brushing against John's, knocking the breath right out of the larger man's lungs. The grip he had on Randy loosened considerably, allowing the man to break free. He sat up and shoved John off of him, Cena falling over from the bed. John wasn't going to go down alone. As he was falling, Cena reached over and grabbed Randy's wrist, bring the Viper down with him. The two men crashed on the floor, their wrestling match continuing the second John's back hit the floor with Randy on top of him.

The pair rolled around on the floor for what seemed like hours to them, but was only minutes. Once one started getting momentum, it was quickly changed, the other taking over completely. Finally, though, after one fatal mistake, Randy's back connected to the hotel floor with his arms pinned above his head and John on top of him, his legs on either side of Randy, straddling him. They were completely spent, both having to take a moment to collect their breaths before glaring at each other again, though John's eyes were glinting with something else entirely.

"This is becoming a regular thing for us . . ." John said cockily. "You on your back with me on top of you . . ."

"Yeah, I bet you feel so fucking good, don't you?" Randy snapped back. "I'm drunk and you are taking advantage!"

"Whoa, calm down there, cowboy," John chuckled. "One: I'm not taking advantage of you. If you recall, _you _were the one to attack _me_. It wasn't the other way around. And two: I thought you said you weren't drunk. Milk and water . . . doesn't that ring any bells for you?"

"Fuck you, Cena."

"Fuck you? Fuck you, fuck you . . . oh! You want me to fuck _you_!"

"What?" That definitely caught Randy off guard. After going over what he had just said, what John had said, and after seeing the mischievous glint in John's eyes, it didn't take long for Randy to put two and two together. "No! No, that is not what I meant!"

"And what did you mean?"

"You have done enough tonight! You watch me have sex with Wade Barrett, you jerk off in the bathroom, you trespass into my hotel room where you proceeded to attack me," Randy started. He saw John opening his mouth to say something, so he quickly continued, glaring up at the man. "And then you attack me in here and are holding me to the fucking floor!"

"You attacked me!"

"Only because I was defending myself, you started all of this, you know!"

"You're right," John suddenly said. He let go of Randy's arms and got to his feet, taking several steps back, putting distance between them. "I did snap and try to attack you. And I can see you don't want to be here anymore, so you're free to leave."

Randy didn't move from the floor at first. He was staring up at John, waiting for him to do something rash. When he didn't, the Viper slowly got to his feet, his eyes never once leaving John's. Finally, he turned around and started heading to the door, only to stop right after he put his hand on the door knob. Without warning, Randy turned around, stormed back over to John, and slapped him across the face, the sound echoing through the hotel room.

"That's for everything you've put me through tonight."

Growling, John grabbed Randy by the shirt and yanked him over, slamming him against the nearest wall. Randy opened his mouth to let out a pain yelp, but that was immediately muffled when John slammed his lips against Randy's, kissing him roughly, his mouth smothering, his tongue pushing through, exploring everything inside the Viper's mouth. His hands gripped Randy's waist, fingers digging into the flesh. He pulled him closer, his hard on rubbing against Randy's growing tent. When they finally pulled away, John kept one hand on Randy's hip while the other slammed the wall beside his head.

"What is it about you that drive me so fucking insane?" John growled. His jaw muscles straining as he clenched his teeth down.

Randy smirked slowly, picking his head up from the wall. Just that simple movement brought the two closer, their lips merely inches apart. "Maybe I like driving you insane."

"So what do we do now?"

"Am I still free to leave?"

"Yes," John nodded his head. "Only if you want to, of course . . ."

Randy pursed his lips and pretended to think for a moment. Though John wasn't showing it, he looked . . . nervous? His entire body was still, his eyes never leaving Randy's. Finally the Viper grinned – something John never seen before so close up – and shook his head.

"I think you and I have had enough fun for tonight."

"Rain check . . .?" John asked, shocking himself by how desperate he sounded. Thankfully, Randy didn't seem to notice right away, so John decided to continue. "If you want to continue this . . . thing . . . we have going on."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Randy nodded his head. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"I guess you will," John nodded, as well, giving Randy a dimpled smile. "See you later, Viper."

Once the door was closed with John alone in his hotel room, he sighed and made his way back over to the messy bed. He unwound his towel – which surprisingly stayed on even during all of the wrestling – and crawled into the bed, his mind unable to concentrate on anything other than Randy Orton. Just thinking about their last shared words, John couldn't help but smile widely, his heart beating with excitement. John wasn't the only one feeling that way. The second he closed the door, Randy leaned against it, the smile stuck on his face. He didn't know why, but the thought of seeing John again, of continuing with whatever it was that they were doing . . . it was something that the Viper was very much looking forward to. Sighing with contentment, Randy finally pushed himself away from the door and headed for the stairs, ready to use the rest of his wakeful minutes thinking about John Cena.

Unbeknownst to Randy, though, someone was watching his every move.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I had fun writing it! Also, I was hoping you guys could do me a favour and check out a few stories for me. These two authors are really good friends of mine with awesome stories I'm sure you'll love. The first story is from __**Addicted to Cenaton**__. Her story is called __**WWE Royal Wedding**__. It's about John and Randy finding out that they are princes and having to deal with getting used to their new title, romance, and some jealous princes. It's really good and you definitely have to check it out. I'm also in it, so that definitely helps. Haha! Also, the next story is __**Mortal Kombat: Collision of Champions **__by __**Xx-UnstableOne-xX**__. John Cena, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., and Wade Barrett get sucked into the world of Mortal Kombat! They are amazing stories and you guys will love them! And you guys would be doing me a huge favour if you also checked out __**Xx-UnstableOne-xX**__'s __**World of Fire: The Lands Divided**__. Both of his stories are amazing. And if you love John and Randy then you'll love those stories. It's full of dragons and mystical creatures. It's just amazing. It's my favourite from him. So, yeah, please, please, please read and _review_those stories. Thank you, lovelies! ^_^_


	5. Innocent Teases

_Thank you __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**_, _**Bravada**__, __**AuntJackie**__, __**WraithRaider**__, __**I'll miss you Edge**__, __**Addicted to Cenaton**__, __**GothCatholic**__, __**lavido90**__, __**ShiningStarr123**__, _

_ And a special thanks to those who are now reviewing. I really appreciate it! Please spread the word . . . or story! ^_^_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 5 – Innocent Teasing ~

_ "Rain check . . .?" John asked, shocking himself by how desperate he sounded. Thankfully, Randy didn't seem to notice right away, so John decided to continue. "If you want to continue this . . . thing . . . we have going on."_

_ "I'm sure we can work something out," Randy nodded his head. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."_

_ "I guess you will," John nodded, as well, giving Randy a dimpled smile. "See you later, Viper."_

_ Once the door was closed with John alone in his hotel room, he sighed and made his way back over to the messy bed. He unwound his towel – which surprisingly stayed on even during all of the wrestling – and crawled into the bed, his mind unable to concentrate on anything other than Randy Orton. Just thinking about their last shared words, John couldn't help but smile widely, his heart beating with excitement. John wasn't the only one feeling that way. The second he closed the door, Randy leaned against it, the smile stuck on his face. He didn't know why, but the thought of seeing John again, of continuing with whatever it was that they were doing . . . it was something that the Viper was very much looking forward to. Sighing with contentment, Randy finally pushed himself away from the door and headed for the stairs, ready to use the rest of his wakeful minutes thinking about John Cena._

_ Unbeknownst to Randy, though, someone was watching his every move._

Tuesday was a quiet day for Randy. After waking up around two in the afternoon, the man dressed and made his way to the gym that was in the hotel. He kept his workout light and easy, running six or seven miles before lifting some weights and coming back to his room, taking a steaming hot shower before plopping down in front of the couch. The television channels were horrible, holding nothing that could keep Randy's interest for five minutes. Finally having enough of the constant flipping of the channels, the Viper turned off the television – tossing the remote back on the coffee table before him – and made his way over to the balcony he kept open all the time. He leaned against the railing, watching the action that was happening below him, his mind somewhere else entirely. Like the night before, his mind was wrapped around one thought – John Cena.

He had no idea why John was constantly plaguing his mind, but after Monday night, there was no escape from Cena's beautiful sapphire eyes and his easy smile that always seemed to grace his face. As the night wore on, Randy couldn't help but start getting aggravated. There was literally nothing he could do to keep Cena from his thoughts and, not only that, but Wade Barrett, as well. The night had been full of thoughts on the bathroom at the bar, John's intrusion into his hotel room, his very own intrusion into John's room. As shocking was it was for John to see him in his room, Randy was the one who was more shocked. A lot of the Superstars and Divas thought he was uncanny, uncaring, but that wasn't it at all. Yes, he did what he had to do to get what he wanted, but there was a level of compassion and feeling deep within him. Randy knew when to say no, but after seeing John in his room, after feeling John's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him down, his body pressed nicely against his . . . the word _no_ meant nothing to him.

It was with those uncertain thoughts did Randy finally turn away from the world outside his balcony and padded across the floor until he got to his bed. Removing his shirt and his sweatpants, Randy crawled into the bed and flicked off the light, snuggling up until he was comfortable. The Viper closed his eyes and sighed deeply, doing his best he rid himself of the constant thoughts of the two Superstars long enough for him to get a descent night's sleep.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo **

_ The fear was unmistakable as Randy slowly made his way through the thickness of the forest, his mind jumbled with thoughts of the what ifs and whether he would be able to get out of wherever the hell he was anytime soon. He had no idea how he got there, but at that moment, he really didn't care. He just wanted to get _out_, and if that wasn't enough, a sudden loud booming sounded overhead, making Orton literally duck down. It wasn't long after until lightening illuminated the skies above before sending it right back into darkness. That was when the rain came down next. There was no warning for it, but it came down hard, soaking Randy to the bone in less than five minutes. Orton didn't stop, though. His mind was set. He wasn't going to stop until he got to some descent shelters, somewhere that had food and a warm bed for him to sleep in._

_ His thoughts on the warmth and comfort that would come from the sanctity were soon forgotten when a rustling and a snap of leaves and twigs caught Randy's attention, the fear almost instantly engulfing him again. He stopped moving and turned around, ready to confront whatever it was that was making the noise face to face. Only what he was expecting wasn't at all who appeared from the trees._

_ " . . . Wade?"_

_ "There you are, Randy. I've been looking everywhere for you," Wade explained, taking the few steps towards Randy. Those strong arms wrapped around the slightly smaller man, sending a wave of relief washing through him. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, burying his face in the crook of Barrett's neck, taking in his scent and his familiarity. "Are you alright, Randal?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine . . . just a little freaked out, I guess," Randy answered, pulling away some, though he made sure to keep some sort of grip on the man. The last thing he wanted was to get separated somehow. "Where the hell are we?"_

_ "We are in the disarray of your scattered thoughts," Wade replied, smirking. _

_ "Huh?"_

_ Wade didn't reply, though. Instead, he pulled Randy right back to him, his lips gently pressing against the Viper's. Randy wasn't expecting the kiss, but he immediately started to kiss back, their lips molded together as one, working in perfect unison. As if on que, both of their mouth opened, inviting each other in, their tongues sliding inside, exploring and taking in every inch of their companion's warmth. Randy felt like he was floating. That lightheaded feeling that could only come from intense passion immersed him, swallowing him whole. _

_ "I can make you happy, love," Wade whispered against Randy's lips, his hands pressed against Randy's lower back, holding him closely. "I can keep you safe."_

_ Randy moaned against Wade's soft, moist lip. He felt so warm and inviting and – at the moment – Randy felt so cold and exposed. All he wanted was to sink deeper and deeper into the larger man, to feel the safety he spoke of. Only that didn't happen. No sooner had Randy got comfortable, he was suddenly pulled away, another set of arms – much thicker than Wade's – wrapping around him, holding him closely. He could feel himself being tipped over, something that only happening in the corniest of movies. Wrapping his arms around the large man, Randy found himself staring into the sapphire eyes of none other than John Cena. Before Randy could even say a word, John leaned down and kissed Randy with so much passion, it literally knocked the breath right out of him. There wasn't any tongue involved, only the sweetness and the softness of two sets of lips moving together in a rhythmic motion. It had to be – hands down – the most intense kiss Randy had ever had with anyone ever before. _

_ When the kiss finally ended, it took a few seconds before Randy could open his eyes. John was staring at him with so much love, so much admiration; it was hard for Orton to even think. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask, but no words seemed to be able to form. Instead, John slowly lifted Randy up until he was standing firmly on his own two feet before moving back in, resting his forehead against Randy's, the dark blueness fixated on the icy chill of Randy's eyes._

_ "He might be able to make you happy," John whispered, the volume in his eyes speaking nothing but the truth. "But I can make you whole."_

_ And then he was falling._

Randy gasped and lurched awake, his body jerking to a seated position on the bed, the sheets sticking to his hot, sweaty body. It was after a few seconds did Randy realize he had been woken up by a familiar noise. Looking over, Randy saw his cell phone lighting up and vibrating along the bedside table. Falling back down on the bed, Orton reached over and gripped the cell phone, bringing it over to him. His eyebrows furrowed as the tune of the song became known – _End of Days_ by Thunderwood – before pressing the green _talk_ button and putting it to his ear.

"You put The Corre theme song on my phone, really, Wade?"

The sound of the Englishman's laugh filtered through the phone, putting a small smile to the Viper's face. He had to admit, that laugh was pretty enticing. Getting comfortable against his pillows, Randy prepared himself for a very enjoyable conversation.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"What did you have to do to distract me long enough to pull that off?" Randy moved the phone away from his ear long enough to look at it. Sure enough, Wade's name, phone number, picture, and ring tone was already saved into the phone. "Shit, you got everything on here."

"It was just sitting there in front of me while you were having your match against Sheamus on Monday," Wade replied, the smile clear in his voice. "I thought I'd give it a go."

"Well, after what happened in the bathroom, I can see how handy it became," Randy said, not at all upset with Wade's intrusion with his personal belongings. "So, what do I own the honour of this phone call at . . . wow, eight in the morning?"

"I was hoping you'd go out with me."

"Like right now? Its twenty degrees and it's cloudy as hell," Randy hesitated, leaning forward enough to peer out the window. Sure enough, the clouds overhead were thick and gray, though they didn't look menacing at all. The wind was blowing, ruffling the thin curtain that hung from the line. It didn't really bother Randy all that much; his skin was unnaturally warm, which was a bonus when it came to the cooler climate.

"Aw, don't dis my weather, Randy," Wade laughed.

"Oh, that's right. You're use to the gloomy England weather, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Wade smiled, sitting up in his own bed. The second he woke up, his first thought came to Randy. As he continued to think over the man, he had the sudden need to call him, to seek his presence once more. "So . . . what do you think?"

Randy smiled and looked down, the grin wide. "Give me about thirty minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"God, it's freezing, man," John complained, burying his hands deeper into his jacket pockets.

"You lived in Massachusetts for half of your life," Chris said, giving John a sideways glance. "How are you complaining about the coldness when it's cold there eight out of the twelve months of the year?"

"I have been living in Florida for years now, Chris. You know that place – hot, humid, sun. Ring any bells?"

"I'm going to be ringing your bells in a second," Chris playfully threatened, reaching over and pushing John away from him.

"Ass," John laughed.

Chris smiled and shook his head. "I'm slowly beginning to regret taking you up on this walk."

"Oh, you know you love me."

Chris playfully narrowed his eyes at John, earning a laugh from the younger man. In all honesty, he was very glad John called him that morning to ask if he wanted to hang out that day. He already had his day planned out from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed, and it had been a depressing one. Jason was busy – more than likely doing all that he could to continue whatever it was that he had going with Drew. He was out. And what he didn't want him or John to know just yet was that he and Adam had been seeing each other for the past few weeks . . . and it had been going great . . . so, so great. But after what happened right before and during WrestleMania, after discovering an injury that could have paralyzed him . . . they both knew that he wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore, that he would have to be forced into retirement. And it was with that in mind did the two decide to take a break, to see if they would be able to keep what they had going. As fast and as deep as Chris's feelings were going, deep down, he had to wonder . . . would they last.

After watching Adam's plane leave from the terminal, Chris's entire world felt as though a dark cloud had rested above him, leaving him in a depressed, despondent mood. Thankfully, John had called and asked him if he wanted to go out, which – Chris hoped – would take his mind off of Adam for the time being. And as they made their way down the streets of yet another nameless city, Chris came to the realization that nothing would really take his secret lover off his mind. He had to try, though.

"So, what did you want to do?" Chris finally asked, breaking the silence that fell over them.

"Well . . . we should first get familiar with our surroundings, because I've completely forgot how to get back to the hotel . . ." John said slowly. He stopped and turned, his eyes gazing around, trying to find some sort of recognizable landmark that would help them, but to no avail.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"I wish I was, Chris," John sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He shook his head. "I really wish I was," Glancing over, John could tell that his friend was getting ready to freak out. He quickly walked the few steps towards him and put his hands on Chris's shoulders, getting him to focus on Cena. "Just calm down, Chris, everything's going to be alright. It's Wednesday. All of the Superstars and Divas are out today. We'll just walk around until we find a few then ask them how to get back."

"Okay . . . okay, you're right . . . it's all going to be okay . . . we aren't going to die or get kidnapped or sold to the Black Market or something . . . we're good . . ."

John cocked his head to the side and stared at his friend as though he had seriously just jumped off the deep end. He knew Chris was a very precise man. He liked having his days planned out and liked having backup plans for those plans. John knew that Chris liked to be prepared for everything and not being prepared for something like this – no maps or cell phone, which he hated himself for leaving – was driving him absolutely insane. Freaking out about being sold into the Black Market, though?

"Chris, we're fine. Chill out."

"Easy for you to say," Chris mumbled, scowling.

"Come on," John ushered, motioning for Chris to follow him as he started off down the street once more. "Like I said, we'll meet a few Superstars and Divas before the day ends. They'll bring us back to the hotel, so you can breathe."

Chris sighed and nodded his head as he fell into step with John. Knowing that they were walking in unfamiliar territory with no idea of where they were going was definitely keeping his mind off of his secret lover, Adam.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Randy was having a better time than he honestly thought he was. The second Randy walked into the lobby Wade was there with a huge smile on his face – a smile that made Randy's heart flutter. After holding the door open for Randy, the two were off on foot, walking around the crowded streets. The talks they had while they were off exploring the city were of nothing and everything. No matter the topic, Wade was always there to supply the laughter while Randy was able to provide the sarcasm. Both seemed to be having a great time in each other's company. Wade couldn't stop smiling. He would always do or say something to get another smile and/or laugh from the slightly smaller man after coming to the conclusion that Randy's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. It was corny, even he admitted that to himself, but Wade just couldn't help it. For some reason, Randy brought something out of him. Whatever it was that the two shared . . . Wade wanted to add to it, to make it bigger and stronger.

The two Superstars turned down a busier street, their eyes raking over the outdoor shops that littered the sidewalks, all oblivious to the freezing weather. They had fallen into silence, both completely at ease and comfortable. About halfway down the street, Wade's attention – and thoughts – came to rest on a rack of scarves that were hanging a few feet from them. Gently elbowing Randy in the arm – just to get his attention – Wade turned his direction and headed over, Randy following behind. While the Englishman looked through the scarves, Randy couldn't help but smile small, finding the concentrated look on his face so cute. _Cute_ . . . the word was never in Randy's dictionary, but watching the scene in front of him, the Viper came to realize that there was a lot about Wade Barrett that didn't meet the eye, and with that came opened doors that brought in new things, new realizations . . . _cute_ being one of them.

"What colour looks better?" Wade questioned, bringing Randy out of his thoughts. His eyes came to focus on two scarves that Wade had in his hands – a blue one and a red one.

At first Randy was getting ready to say blue, being that that was everyone's favourite colour almost. But then he got to looking . . . the blue was somewhat bright, which would dull out Wade's most priced feature. Shaking his head, Randy motioned to the other scarf, which was in his left hand.

"Red."

"You'd choose the red? I thought the blue would look better . . ." Wade trailed off, looking from the blue one back to the red one.

Shaking his head and smiling softly, Randy walked over to Wade's side. Choosing the red of a better choice, Randy could see that as the seconds rolled by. With his dark hair and somewhat neutral complexion, the red was a much better selection. Reaching over, Orton gripped the blue scarf and pulled it from his grasp before leaning in closer to Wade.

"The red one will bring out your eyes."

Everything seemed to freeze in that second. The only thing either of the two Superstars could do was stare into each other's eyes, both seeing something that neither of them thought they would ever see, especially coming from the WWE's heels. But like most things, not everything you see on the television is real. And even then, it was still hard to believe. After seeing someone on television being cold blooded, completely ruthless and uncaring, it was quite a shock to stare the same person in the eyes and seem something completely different. Smiling, Wade nodded his head and turned away, his eyes going back to the scarves that were around. Randy sighed quietly and watched his mind still on the sudden wave of feelings and emotions that seemed to have taken over in that moment. He pushed his hands into his pockets and decided to just let it all go, to let the cards fall on the table and then decide what to do next.

Wade had to turn away from Randy. He couldn't think when he stared into the beautiful eyes of the Viper's, couldn't concentrate on anything but him, needing to study and memorize every perfection that made Randy him. He also – and it sounded so corny – wanted to get Randy something. They weren't an item, they weren't together-together, but what they were doing right then . . . he sighed quietly and tried to get his thoughts in order. With Randy in mind, everything was both crystal clear and a jumble of confusion. To simplify it all, Wade just wanted Randy to know that he cared . . . he wanted Randy to know that he felt something for him.

Finding what he was looking for, he glanced over at Randy and winked, who immediately grinned, his eyes taking on a comfortable feeling that made Wade's mind wonder. _Just how comfortable was Randy Orton to him? And what did that really mean?_ Deciding to think about it later, Wade picked up the dark grey and black scarf and walked over to Randy, wrapping it around his neck.

"What do you think?" Wade asked.

"I like it. I'm just not really a scarf person," Randy replied, bringing his gaze up to Wade.

"Hmm . . . that's a pity."

"Why?"

Wade's easy expression turned into a serious one. He took the scarf in his hands and pulled on it, bringing Randy closer to him, the smirk on Randy's face, the way he just allowed Wade to bring him closer, it made Wade's heart pound harder in his chest. God, what the man was doing to him . . .

"Because it brings out your eyes beautifully . . ." Wade whispered, the smirk slowly fading from Randy's face as he realized how serious the larger man was actually being.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"We are so fucking lost!" Chris exclaimed, groaning as he followed after John, who was getting a bit more worried as the day wore on without a single Superstar or Diva crossing paths with them.

"Chris, you're not helping our situation," John replied calmly, not even bothering to look at his panicked friend. He turned down another street and continued on, hoping to come across a Superstar, Diva, some kind of familiar face that would be able to get them back on the right track and to the hotel.

"We're lost! That does not help our situation!"

"I will not apologize anymore for that! I know we are lost! Thank you so much for clearing that up, Captain Obvious!" John exclaimed. Chris wasn't the only one who was nervous about walking around a huge city that was unrecognizable. "Look, there is a bridge. Maybe we'll see some of the guys hanging out over there."

"It's twenty degrees outside. Why on earth will they be around the water?"

"Chris, I'll throw your ass in the water," John warned, his teeth clenched tightly. "Stop whining and, if you have better suggestions, help."

"Fine," Chris sighed impatiently and started walking faster.

The two walked in silence after that, both anxious about finding familiar people and getting back to the hotel before the day ended. The last time they saw a clock, it was about twelve-thirty. They had plenty of time before it got dark, but with the way they were going, not knowing how far away from the hotel they actually were, both wanted to get back sooner rather than later. After crossing the sidewalk and getting onto the bridge, John and Chris slowed their pace, looking at every face, hoping that it would be a well-known one. For the first few minutes, their hopes were slowly dissipating. The faces weren't of Mike Mizanin or close friend-slash-enemy, Alex Riley. They weren't of Eve Torres or Kelly Blank, who were practically inseparable since the blond was traded to Raw, but the faces that Chris and John were seeing who unknown, alien to them.

Just when all hope was to be lost, Chris suddenly slapped John on the shoulder, pointing furiously towards the side of the bridge. "Look, look! I see Barrett and Orton! Ha-ha! We're safe!" Chris cheered, literally jumping up and down, relief flowing through him. Of course, that joy was soon shattered a few seconds later.

"No fucking way!" John exclaimed, a sudden fire engulfing him, the anger precipitously flowing through him at the sight of Randy Orton sitting on the ledge with Wade Barrett – standing in between Randy's legs – before him, both smiling at each other. Sensing questioning eyes on him, John angrily motioned to the two, quickly thinking of something to cover his outburst. "Of all the Superstars and Divas, it had to be those assholes."

Chris slowly nodded his head, not at all buying what John was selling, but decided to not question it for the time being. Instead, Chris started to walk towards the two Superstars, intent on getting some direction and getting back to the hotel and locking himself in his room before the next showing . . . that was until John reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him right back.

"What the hell, John?"

"Don't interrupt them," John replied, his eyes never leaving the happy _couple_. "They'll be heading to the hotel soon. We'll just follow them back."

"You want to wait? If we get directions from them then we won't have to wait," Chris argued.

"Are you good with directions, Chris, because I sure as hell am not? Do you have anything to write on, because I don't?" John shot back, his patience long since forgotten. "If we get directions, we'll more than likely get ourselves lost and in a part of this damn city that we don't want to find ourselves in."

"Fine," Chris sighed, slumping against the side of the ledge. Something was definitely up with John. The second he caught sight of Wade Barrett and Randy Orton, he got anger. There was something in his eyes – something that Chris wasn't entirely a hundred percent about – that looked sad . . . jealous even. "Talk later?"

John sighed and closed his eyes, mirroring Chris's stance against the ledge. He brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes, wishing that he wasn't witnessing what he was. It was different getting locked inside a bathroom while the two went at it, the alcohol and lust driving them through the rough sex, but actually _seeing_ them together, not in a hotel bar, not in the bathroom drunk . . . seeing them look so cozy together . . . happy, even . . . it just hit something inside of John that he didn't want to feel.

He also couldn't keep something like that bottled in. It wasn't healthy. Nodding his head, John looked at Chris. Adam wasn't around anymore and Jason was spending more and more time with Drew McIntyre, Chris was the only close friend John had left to confide in.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update this story. I was having a rough week and just couldn't seem to get anything down that sounded halfway good to me, so I just decided to wait to see what this week would bring. I feel pretty good about this chapter, but it's all up to you guys._

_ Please _review_ and let me know what you think, and as always, much love and gratitude. ^_^_


	6. You're Driving Me Crazy

_ Special thanks to __**GothCatholic**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**WraithRaider**__, __**RKOCMJHGIRL**__, __**lavida90**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**Addicted to Cenaton**__, __**ShiningStarr123**__, __**icecreamandcandies**__, __**claire63**__, _

_ You're reviews are awesome and will definitely keep this story going! I'll make sure to keep them coming out more often. _

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xo Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 6 – You Drive Me Insane . . . But I'm Loving Every Second of It ~

_ John sighed and closed his eyes, mirroring Chris's stance against the ledge. He brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes, wishing that he wasn't witnessing what he was. It was different getting locked inside a bathroom while the two went at it, the alcohol and lust driving them through the rough sex, but actually seeing them together, not in a hotel bar, not in the bathroom drunk . . . seeing them look so cozy together . . . happy, even . . . it just hit something inside of John that he didn't want to feel._

_ He also couldn't keep something like that bottled in. It wasn't healthy. Nodding his head, John looked at Chris. Adam wasn't around anymore and Jason was spending more and more time with Drew McIntyre, Chris was the only close friend John had left to confide in. _

_ "Yeah, we need to talk."_

Making his way slowly through the lobby and down the hallway, John finally arrived at his hotel room. Pulling the keycard from his back pocket, John slipped it through the slot and jerked it back out before pushing the door handle down, opening the door. As he walked through the door, John's thoughts suddenly knocked him back to that Monday night, where he walked out from his bathroom and saw Randy Orton sitting on his bed, looking oh so delicious. A part of him wished that Orton would be sitting on his bed when he walked through, but upon visual inspection, the Viper wasn't. The bed was just the way he left it.

It was Thursday night, which meant John had twenty-four hours to think about what had transpired just the other day – finding Randy and Wade Barrett together on a bridge, the look on their faces pleasant, happy, at joy with each other's company. Cena hated it. Just thinking about that made his face contort in anger, his hands clench around the bags he was holding in his arms, and his blood pressure to raise to all new heights. But why should he care? Since agreeing to explore their lust for each other, John hadn't heard a single word from Orton. He could have just agreed to that shit because . . . sighing John slammed the bags down on the counter a little harder than necessary. Deciding that there was nothing in the bags that immediately needed refrigeration, the large man left them there as he stormed over to his suitcases and grabbed some sweatpants and a T-shirt before making his way into the bathroom. Dropping his things on the counter and removing his clothing, John climbed into the shower, turned on the hot water, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that rolled down his naked skin.

But even the shower wasn't a safe place to escape from his torturous thoughts. Groaning John leaned his head forward banging it gently on the tiled wall of the shower. He was jealous. There was just no other explanation for it. Knowing that Randy was probably spending his last free day/night with Wade Barrett just made John want to slam his fist right through a wall . . . or Barrett's face. Or knowing, seeing the look of happiness of the Viper's face whenever he was in Barrett's presence? The man groaned again, shaking his head at how ridiculous he sounded, even to himself. He was jealous and was just formulating an opinion based on _one _night they shared together. That wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

And just like that, thoughts on that Monday night were back in his mind. The way their bodies swayed together, the way they just seemed to mold and fit perfectly was so fresh in clear in John's head; it wasn't surprising that he slowly began to feel himself getting hard. '_You might as well,_' John thought, his thick fingers wrapping around his dick. He sighed as his mind went right back to that night, all the while stroking himself slowly. He couldn't get over how squirmish the Viper was. Of course, he wasn't called a snake for nothing. John loved the feel of Randy sliding against him, his skin so soft and so warm while his dick brushed against his in a hypnotizing way. His stroking sped up some his breathe coming out in short pants now, while his mind went back to when Randy slapped him across the face. He remembered himself being _so_ pissed off, but at the same time, so incredibly turned on.

_ "What is it about you that drive me so fucking insane?" John growled. His jaw muscles straining as he clenched his teeth down._

_ Randy smirked slowly, picking his head up from the wall. Just that simple movement brought the two closer, their lips merely inches apart. "Maybe I like driving you insane."_

His cock was aching now, his mind permanently etched on the way he had Randy pinned against the wall, one hand gripping his narrow waist firmly while the other was pressed against the wall, right beside Randy's head, trapping the smaller man in. Randy didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, he seemed to enjoy John getting rough with him. And – as John started to stroke faster and faster, his dick getting harder and harder – he realized that he didn't mind getting rough with Randy. In fact, he _enjoyed_ slammed the man against the wall, he _enjoyed_ hold him down.

John couldn't seem to catch a break anywhere, because right when he was hitting the climax of his orgasm, just as he was getting ready to cum into his hand and on the tiled floor . . . there was a knock on the door.

"What the . . ." John didn't know what the hell to do. His dick – not as hard as it once was a few seconds ago – was still in his hands, the water still falling on him from above. He was still in the shower, still naked. _Who the hell was even out there?_ "Who is it?" John yelled, hoping the person would hear him over the water – and hopefully hear the annoying in his voice.

"John, it's me!" Chris yelled back from outside the hotel room.

"Fucking hell . . ." John cursed silently, quickly turning the water off. After being a witness to John's jealous rage the other day, they had agreed to talk. Cena was too pissed to talk about it yesterday, which was why they decided on that Thursday night. "Yeah, come on in! I'll be out in a minute!" With that, John started to get out of the shower, only to stop as he stared down at his semi-hard cock. He was a big boy and he had no problem flaunting that from time to time, but if Chris noticed then there'd be some more questions, which John wanted no part in answering. Growling, John quickly climbed back in the shower and turned the cold water on, gasping at the shock of the freezing temperature. If that didn't take care of his problem, John had no idea what would.

While John was in the bathroom, Chris did as he was told and let himself in, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked through the living area and over to the closed balcony. Being lost in the city did take his mind off of Adam, but the second they got back to the hotel, his mind quickly made up for the time not thinking about his secret lover. It was torturous for Chris. He wanted so badly to just get pulled into those strong arms, to be told that they were going to be alright, that everything was going to be fine between them. But Adam wasn't there. He was in New York, back with his family. Chris was alone, which was one of the many reasons why the blond wanted to know what was up with John. Not only did he want and need an escape from thoughts of Adam, but he was also John's friend. He cared about the younger man and wanted to do whatever he could to ease whatever it was he was going through.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the bathroom door opened and John walked out, dressed in sweatpants and an old shirt, which clung to him due to the perspiration that was still on his body. Clearly he had knocked right when John was in the shower. Smiling slightly, Chris stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his body till it was facing John.

"Am I too early?"

"No, you're fine, man," John assured, waving his hand in dismissal as he made his way over to the kitchen area. He started to pull the contents out of the bags, which was supposed to be their dinner. "I was running late."

"Well, do you need me to do anything?"

"Actually, you can," John sighed, looking up from the bag and glancing around at the other bags that littered the countertops. Finally, he sighed and looked at Chris. "I think I felt the beer in the car. And with what we have to talk about, God knows we're going to need the alcohol."

Chris snorted and nodded his head. "I'll go get that beer."

"Thank, man."

After a quick 'don't mention it' from Chris, John was once again left alone for a few short minutes. Forgetting about the bag in front of him, John sighed once more and put his hands firmly on the counter. He had to get a grip on himself. This was a side of him that he was so completely unfamiliar with. The only way to end this torment would be to confront Randy and talk to him about it. John had no idea what he would say or what might come of the talk, but it was something that just had to be done. He had to do it, at least for himself.

Shaking his head, John blocked out all thoughts of Randy and his hatred towards Wade and focused on removing the contents from the bags. He didn't have many. Two of the bags were full of pizzas, which he soon placed on pans. After setting the oven, John grabbed some cheese, which he kept stocked in the fridge and brought it over, quickly shredding some before topping the pizzas with them. After putting away the fruit and tossing the empty bags, John slid the pizza in the oven. Cena was surprised he was able to keep his contemplations of Randy from his mind long enough to tidy up, but now that he was finished, his mind had no problem going back to that place. He hated that Randy affected him like this, but it was no use fighting it now. The Viper was like a puzzle to him. With each piece he got, he was desperate to get more and more, to uncover the true picture that was Randy Orton. John was intrigued and completely hooked with no way of getting free. Of course, he had to fight to keep his attention from drifting to the one night they shared. Every time Cena even started to think about that, he felt himself getting hot; he felt heat rushing between his legs. Now was not the time for something like that to happen, especially when John had no idea when Chris would be walking through those doors again. No, he had to stay in control.

Finally, something seemed to be going right for him, because no sooner had he thought that did the door open and Chris walked through, holding the six-pack carton of beer and another small plastic bag in his other hand.

"What's in there?" John asked, taking the beer from Chris and setting it in the fridge after pulling two of the beers out.

"Chocolate," Chris replied, taking one of the beers from John and walking over to the couch. "Something tells me we're going to need it just as much as we are the alcohol."

John snorted and nodded his head. Chris was definitely on track with that one. Something told the younger man that by the time he finished confessing his dark secrets to Chris, they'd both be drunk as hell and full of chocolate. Carrying the beer with him, John walked around the counter and made his way over to where Chris was sitting at. He pulled up a chair across from the first ever undisputed champion; John sighed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

And just like that, without waiting for Chris to say something, John professed his secrets. He told Chris everything, what happened while he was locked in the bathroom with Randy and Wade Barrett, what he did afterwards, why he left them so early, following Randy and Wade back to their rooms, slipping into the Viper's hotel room and hiding in his bathroom, the hot, rough sex that happened not long after that between the two. John told Chris about how – when he got out of the shower and discovered Randy sitting on his bed – he felt when he stared at the gorgeous man, what turned him on most about the man, what he wanted to do, and what he enjoyed doing. After that was all out in the open, John then went into detail about what he felt when he saw Randy and Wade Barrett together, how anger and jealous it made him. Chris was – shockingly – silent throughout the entire confession. He nodded his head occasionally, but other than that, he just listened to everything John said, while taking gulps of his beer every now and again. When John finally fell silent, Chris let out the breath he was holding and shook his head.

"Damn," He said. "And here I thought I was having the guy troubles."

"What's up with you?"

Chris shook his head and leaned forward. "One problem at a time man," The first ever undisputed champion sat up straighter and motioned to the man in front of him. "So what are you planning on doing?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I mean . . . he looked . . . happy . . . he looked happy and I don't want to be the one to fuck that up. If he's happy then I want him to stay that way. I don't want to hurt him."

"Well, that's very considerate of you, John, but what are you going to do?" Chris asked, smirking some. When he saw the confused look on John's face, he pressed on. "We know what you want to do, but what do _you_ want? Do you want to just let Wade Barrett have his way with your man?"

John cocked his head to the side and gave Chris an odd look. That was uncharacteristic of him. Since when did Chris Jericho give him advice like that? What John was expecting from the man was to find Wade Barrett in a dark corner of the arena and kick the holy hell out of him. Still, John soaked in Chris's words and actually thought about what it. Of course, the second he asked himself that question, Randy immediately appeared, the cocky smile, the twinkle in his beautiful eyes, the gorgeous body, everything. And the second he saw that picture, a feeling Cena had never felt before started to well up. He truly _wanted_ Randy Orton. He wanted to get to know him – the real him. He wanted to sit around and do nothing, but talk. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, and make love to him. He wanted to all.

Chris smiled when he saw the revolution cross John's face. He leaned back and finished off his bottle of beer. "Do you feel better now?"

"Since when did you get philosophical like that?" John asked, smiling at his best friend.

"You aren't the only one with the guy issues."

"Well, what's going on? You helped me so I intend to help you."

After a moment of silence, Chris nodded his head and told John everything – how he and Adam kept a secret relationship going for a while now, how they felt about each other, but how they were afraid that the distance away from each other would tear them apart. Chris relayed to John how his feelings for Adam were more serious than he was letting on, how he truly cared for the man, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But even though he felt strongly, he was afraid that maybe Adam didn't feel the same way he did, that the Rated-R Superstar had feelings, yes, but not as powerful and as meaningful as Chris's was.

John was shocked to discover Chris and Adam's secret relationship and was a little offended that they hadn't said anything, but after seeing the look on Chris's face, after seeing how distraught he was about the entire situation, that offense soon changed to sympathy and concern for his friend. By the time Chris was finished, John was sitting on the edge of his seat with his empty beer bottle held tightly in his hands. At first he didn't know what to say.

"Wow," John finally started, leaning back in his seat, relaxing some. "Well, first of all, you suck majour ass for not saying anything about you and Adam earlier."

"I thought you would say something like that," Chris nodded knowingly.

"Secondly, I think you're an idiot for not thinking Adam feelings the same way about you. Now that it's all out in the open, I can see how he looked at you."

"He's really great," Chris said, smiling softly to himself. After a moment, though, he sighed and looked back at John. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"I can't do that, C."

"Why?"

"Because only you can decide what to do," John gently explained. "You're the one who is going to have to live with whatever you choose to do."

Chris sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. Sure, he'd have to live with whatever he decided, but at the moment, Chris wasn't _living_ . . . not without Adam. Ever since the man left, there had been an emptiness that engulfed the first ever undisputed champion and it was a feeling that was both lonesome and exhausting. He hated it. He wanted nothing more than to wrap up in the safety of Adam's arms, relax in the sweetness of Adam's lips. Opening his eyes, Chris looked at John and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I want to go be with him," Chris whispered in a quiet voice.

"Then go," John smiled. "I'll cover your ass, tell Vince that Fozzy got kidnapped or something and that you had to run to rescue them.

It was a ridiculous joke, but it had the same affect John had wanted – Chris laughed and sat up straighter, his down mood immediately brought back up. And Cena was glad about that. He cared deeply about his friends and he wanted nothing but the best for them. If that meant Chris leaving to be with Adam, then so be it. Jason was still around – if he could pry him away from Drew long enough to say a few words.

"Thanks, John," Chris said gratefully, smiling over at his friend. He then looked down at the bag on the coffee table in between them and pursed his lips. "I see we didn't need the chocolate."

"No, we didn't . . ." John said, his eyes falling to the chocolate, as well. "What kind did you get?"

"I got a few candy bars – Hershey, M&M's, a Twix, and a Butter Finger."

John slowly nodded his head, taking in the yumminess that was all four treats. It had been a while since John had indulged in a tasty candy bar, but he knew that they were bad for him, that he should stay away from them. However . . . they were just sitting there . . . and Chris did spend money to get them, thinking that they would need it after their confession . . .

Chris seemed to be having the same contemplations running through his mind, because he took a deep breath and shook his head. "We do not need that shit, John. I don't know why I even bought it to begin with."

"Yeah, you're right, man," John nodded his head. ". . . Fucking Butter Finger . . ."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to eat that damn Butter Finger . . . and those M&M's . . ."

"It's going to go straight to your ass, John," Chris warned, though his eyes were still locked on the chocolate Hershey bar that was peeking out from the bag.

"I won't tell if you don't tell," John looked up and locked eyes with Chris, who narrowed his eyes. Finally, the two nodded and dove for the bag, getting out their chocolates.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo **

After enjoying the rest of his evening and half of Friday with Chris Jericho, John drove his friend to the airport and dropped him off so he could fly back to his lover, Adam, before heading over to the arena for the start of his week. Hanging out with Chris did take his mind off of smashing Wade Barrett's face in and – thankfully – off of Randy. But now that John was alone, walking the somewhat crowded hallways of another nameless arena, John couldn't help but get sucked right back in, his thoughts going right back to the Viper – his puzzle in need of solving. Sighing to himself, John took a left at a hallway and locked eyes with his locker room on the other end of the corridor, walking towards it. About halfway, though, something – or someone – caught his attention, stopping everything. The door was cracked, but from where John was standing – and from where Randy Orton was standing in front of a full-length mirror – Cena could see everything. He didn't look to be paying much attention to anything really. He hands were trailing up and down his body, his fingertips moving over all the sensitive areas – areas John wanted more than anything to memorize to heart.

As if sensing eyes on him, Randy suddenly looked at John in the mirror, his expression shocked, but soon replaced with sly smirk. He looked down at his glistening chest before looking back at John, raising an eyebrow as if asking if that was what he was paying more attention to. Randy got his answer when John licked his lips, his mouth suddenly going dry. Seeing that – and the slow bulge that was rising in John's pants – Randy couldn't help but continue with his teasing. Keeping the eye contact with John, Orton's hand slowly lowered down, his fingertips going over the grooves in his abs, slipping into his belly-button before they were teasing over the hems of his jeans. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, John had to do everything in his power to keep from busting in the room, slamming the door behind him, and fucking Randy for everything he was worth. It had been about four days since John had spent his time with the Viper and he wanted and needed – especially after everything he had been thinking – to relieve himself. Something was stopping him from fulfilling that plan, though, and that problem stepped in John's line of view in the shape of Wade Barrett.

Growling in anger and frustration, John didn't even wait to see if he would move away or not. The last thing he wanted to see was Wade getting all lovey-dovey towards the very person John wanted to be that same way with. And it was with that thought did John sigh and close his eyes, reaching up to rub them tiredly. Before it was all about the sex, needing to feel the tight crevices of Randy's wall surrounding and suffocating John's hard cock, but now . . . after seeing the way Randy and Wade Barrett were around each other . . . after feeling that jealous stab in the gut . . . John realized somewhere along the line that he wanted to be the other person for Randy. John wanted to be the person to hold Randy, to comfort Randy, to put his hands on Randy. It was insane to think such a thing, especially when they barely ever talked, they just recently decided to see whatever the hell happened between them Monday night take flight, and now John was declaring his allegiance with Orton? He was definitely losing it.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

The house show was going great. The crowd was very active with everything that was happening. The cheers were loud, reverberating throughout the entire arena, making them louder, which was what all of the Superstars and Divas of the WWE wanted. Knowing that they were active and enjoying the show was what made the love they had for the company grow. They knew that they were doing something right. The night was going so great, Randy couldn't help but smile and let down some of the walls that held up his guard, allowing himself to loosen up to the hundreds of people around. They were scheduled for a match, but all any of them seemed to be doing was messing around with each other. Wade Barrett was partnered with Randy with the rest of his Corre members flocking their side of the ring while Christian and Kofi Kingston were on the other side, both talking strategy. Neither Wade nor Randy seemed to mind that at all. Randy was in the corner with Wade in front of him. Though it looked like Wade was mouthing off and giving instructions to Randy, he was anything but mean to the Viper.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" Wade asked.

"I like to play it by ear," Randy replied, looking back at Wade after smiling at one of the RKO posters that littered the arena. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

Wade opened his mouth, getting ready to tell the Viper that he had hoped to spend the rest of his night with him, but the well-known theme song – _My Time Is Now _– of John Cena suddenly went off, causing the crowd to explode in applause while the seven men in and around the ring all stared up the ramp in confusion, wondering why John was out when he wasn't scheduled to appear during that match. As much as his on-screen character hated John, Randy couldn't help but smirk slightly, knowing exactly why he was coming out. As John stormed down the ramp, his eyes locked of Wade Barrett and the Viper, Randy couldn't help but shiver in excitement, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He reached forward and gripped Wade's arm.

"He looks pissed, WB," Randy whispered in his ear, all too aware of the goosebumps that flared over Wade's skin. "And we all know how he is when he's pissed."

"Just stay in the corner and I'll make sure he doesn't get to you," Wade commanded. He took a quick look at Ezekiel Jackson, who nodded his head and moved closer to the ring, the silent instructions given.

"I can take care of myself, Wade, but I was thinking . . ." Randy started to say, but stopped when he felt someone gripping his wrist – which was hanging by his side – pulling him down. When he fell to his knees, Randy became aware of what was pulling him down. Ezekiel Jackson had a strong grip on him. He reached over and gently, but firmly took Randy's arm, pulling him under the bottom rope and onto the matted area around the ring. Before he could say anything, John Cena had made it to the ring and immediately lunged for Wade who met him with a few furious punches of his own.

"Come on," Ezekiel said to Randy, pulling the man from the scene in front of him. He pulled on Randy's arm, bringing him a few steps before Randy put the stop on that by jerking his arm free of the much larger man.

"Who in the hell do you think you are putting your hands on me?" Randy demanded, getting cheers and shouts from the fans that were in hearing range, so unaware that the exchange in front of them was anything but planned.

"I'm following orders and you should be, too."

Before Randy could open his mouth, two sets of hands grabbed him from either side, pulling him forward and away from the massive fight that was ensuing from inside the ring. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater kept a firm hand on Randy – regardless of all the struggling the Viper did – and was successful in bringing him to the stage where they finally let him go, getting shoves and pushes as he lashed out on him. Ezekiel wasn't far behind. He stayed a bit down the ramp; probably making sure that Orton didn't get back down to the ring like he really wanted to go. And he did, but as Randy stopped for a second and actually _looked_ at what was happening down there, it didn't take long to realize that each punch was real, each kick was real.

Randy slowly began to realize that, as John and Wade continued to beat the holy hell out of each other, they weren't messing around. It wasn't staged and it wasn't planned. They were fighting for something . . . _someone_ . . . and he slowly began to realize that they were fighting for him.


	7. Getting to Know You

_ Thanks to __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**GothCatholic**__, __**WraithRaider**__, __**BlackDiamonds.32.30.54**__, __**lavida90**__, __**Addicted to Cenaton**__, __**RKOCMJHGIRL**__, __**claire63**__, __**ShiningStarr123**__, __**FANSOFJOLINASPUFFY**__, __**GreenWild**__, and __**3merald princ3ss**__ for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate it!_

_ I really appreciate the review, guys! Please keep them coming! Send the word out and help me get some more reviews and I'll allow a request for a one-shot! _

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 7 – Getting To Know You ~

_ "I'm following orders and you should be, too."_

_ Before Randy could open his mouth, two sets of hands grabbed him from either side, pulling him forward and away from the massive fight that was ensuing from inside the ring. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater kept a firm hand on Randy – regardless of all the struggling the Viper did – and was successful in bringing him to the stage where they finally let him go, getting shoves and pushes as he lashed out on him. Ezekiel wasn't far behind. He stayed a bit down the ramp; probably making sure that Orton didn't get back down to the ring like he really wanted to go. And he did, but as Randy stopped for a second and actually looked at what was happening down there, it didn't take long to realize that each punch was real, each kick was real. _

_ Randy slowly began to realize that, as John and Wade continued to beat the holy hell out of each other, they weren't messing around. It wasn't staged and it wasn't planned. They were fighting for something . . . someone . . . and he slowly began to realize that they were fighting for him._

"Get off, I can walk now," Randy said, his voice tight. He was being led down the hallway with Ezekiel Jackson on his right side, holding tightly to his tattooed arm. At first he didn't struggle much. A part of him was too shocked to do anything. How could he not be shocked, though? The realization of what John Cena and Wade Barrett were doing – beating the holy hell out of each other for him – was enough to make his mind go into a scattered frenzy. Another part of him didn't do anything to stop Ezekiel Jackson from dragging him to the backstage was because of the fans that were around. He had done enough when he completely lashed out at him, Justin Gabriel, and Heath Slater minutes before. Now that they were in the safety of the backstage area, away from the camera crew, it was time for Ezekiel Jackson to get his grimy hands off of him. "Jackson, get your hands off."

"We're almost to your locker room," Ezekiel finally said, his grip tightening a little more on the Viper as they made their way down the hallway. John Cena was crazy and Randy Orton needed to be protected from craziness that was the Champ. Of course, this response only seemed to anger the Viper, who immediately stopped walking and started to pull away from the much larger man. Ezekiel sighed and tightened his hold even more. "Randy, stop fighting and let me get you to your locker room. I'll let you go and leave you alone then. Wade said . . ."

The second that spilt from Ezekiel's mouth, Randy lost it right then and there. Letting out an angry, frustrated snarl, the Viper yanked his arm out of Ezekiel's grip and got right in his face, shoving him hard in the chest, knocking the bigger man back a few steps.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Randy shouted, getting in Ezekiel's face. His eyes were shining brightly, a blue fire engulfing all that he glared at. Justin and Heath stepped back some, both shrinking back, not wanting to get in Orton's line of fire. Zeke was a big boy. He could take care of himself. "WHO IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM, WHAT I'M FUCKING CAPABLE OF!"

"Randy, I . . ." Zeke tried to explain, putting his hands up defensively, only for Randy to swat them away. Of course, he didn't get hardly two words out before Randy was yelling in his face again. Biting the inside of his cheek, Ezekiel remained silent and took all that Randy dished that him.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT BARRETT TOLD YOU! YOU DO _NOT_ PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME! I WILL PUNT YOU INTO FUCKING RETIREMENT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Ezekiel nodded his head and curled his hands into balls, his annoyance with the stubborn Viper getting too much. He could understand Wade's sudden lust for him, his infatuation, hell, anyone could see it if they weren't already lusting for the man themselves. He was built like a Greek god with his gloriously tanned skin, his perfect abs and muscles flexing nicely whenever he moved. The skulls and wings that marred Randy's arms were riveting. His most attractive feature – those beautiful icy, pale blue eyes – seemed to pierce through all they came into contact with, sending chills right through their spines. He was perfection and he was very much aware of it, too, which was another reason why he and Wade were so much alike. The cockiness and the arrogance the two shared almost rivaled one another, it was so extreme.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my way," Randy demanded. He wasn't screaming anymore, partly because his throat was getting raw, but his tone was still strong, still harsh sounding. The Viper thought it'd be enough with Jackson, but the massively sized man didn't move after Randy's command. He stayed right where he was, eyes never leaving Randy's. "I said get the fuck out of my way."

"Randy." All sets of eyes turned when they heard the Englishman, all in time to see him walking down the hallway, holding his midsection, wincing every once in a while. His dark green eyes rested on the seething Viper, knowing the consequences of his command to his Corre and how much it would severely piss off Randy Orton. He was right. Randy looked like he was getting ready to rip Ezekiel Jackson's head right off his neck. "Randy, I . . ."

"What the hell was that out there?" Randy demanded, cutting Wade off.

Wade didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at Randy, studying him. ". . . You're upset."

"You're damn right I'm upset!" Randy snapped. He took a step closer to Wade and pointed towards the direction where the Englishman had just come from. "Now tell me what the fuck was that out there!" The Viper had no idea what it was, but something just didn't feel right. There was something that was gnawing at him, begging for clarity, but nothing came of it. There was a sudden emotion – something that Randy had never felt before – pulsing at the edges.

"I was trying to protect you, Randy," Wade answered, taking another step closer, closing the gap that was between him. He reached out intending on cupping Randy's cheek, but the Viper stepped back, shying from his touch. His eyes were full of anger, suspicion, and . . . distrust. "I thought he was coming after you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he lunged at _you_ when he got in the ring. He was glaring _you_ down while he was coming."

"I didn't want to take any chances, which is why I instructed Ezekiel to protect you," Wade explained, hoping to get through the angry man, hoping to calm him and make him see that he was actually telling the truth and not lying.

"_If_ he was coming after me then he wouldn't have gotten in the ring, because your _bitch_," Randy started, snapping his head to the side to deliver his insult to the muscle of the Corre, before turning his glare back to Wade. "Grabbed me and pulled me out of the ring before he even got halfway, which, let me tell you right now, I don't appreciate at all."

"Randy, I . . ." Wade once again started, but was cut off by Randy's hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Randy shook his head and gripped the wall behind him. For some reason, he just needed the support. "I'm going to say this once, Barrett, so you better listen if you want this . . . whatever the hell is going on between us to continue . . ." Randy leaned forward a little bit, hoping that this action would emphasis his next words. "I don't need you or them, for that matter, to protect me. I can take care of myself and have been doing so long before I met you."

With that being said, Randy pushed himself off the wall and stormed down the hallway, the anger inside of him bubbling. All it would take was the right temperature with a combination of the wrong move before his frustrations and his furiousness to take control and just destroy everything in its path. He had to calm down, though. If he didn't then his attitude, his sharp tongue, it would only be asking for trouble and, with his luck, he'd be getting it in the wrong places and at the wrong times. Trouble seemed to follow the Viper everywhere; mostly because he was the cause of it, or because – by dumb luck – he breathed it. Regardless of why, Randy couldn't afford to get himself into any trouble. Turning down a corner, needing to put distance between himself and Wade – and the rest of his Corre bitches – Randy headed to his locker room.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Watching as his newest infatuation made his way down the hallway Wade closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath, before slowly releasing it. The sudden lust the Englishman had over the Viper was strong – stronger than he had felt for a long time. He chuckled to himself, startling the two smallest members of the Corre, who were pressed against the wall, both still obviously reeling from the hostility the Viper presented only second before he had shown up. His mind still on Randy Orton, Wade turned his attention to _his_ boys, walking over to them and putting a hand on the backs of their necks, running his thumb up and down slowly over the sensitive area.

The second he laid eyes on Randy Orton, Wade knew that he wanted him. And what Wade Barrett wanted, Wade Barrett got. It didn't matter how long it took, it didn't matter what had to be done in order to obtain his desire. In the end, he got his way. This was no different. At first it wasn't the attraction that overtook Wade – it was the fight. He loved the fight that the Viper had in him. In a lot of ways, Randy was just like Wade – arrogant, defiant, and_ controlling_. And it was with that that issued the challenge. Wade Barrett was the one with control, he was the one to make the decisions and create the order.

_"You are sitting alone," It wasn't a question, but a statement, which seemed to hold the same either way. Wade stepped up to the table that Randy Orton was sitting at, a glass of wine sitting in front of him, one of the Viper's long fingers circling over the rim of the glass. When he looked up, Wade was immersed in a blue fire._

_ "That I am," That was the response Wade got. Randy cocked his head up to the Englishman, his body slowly tensing, waiting for an attack of any kind, while his mind was submersed in confusion. Why Wade Barrett was talking to him was beyond the Viper's understanding. They had never spoken before, never really given each other attention. _

_ "Why?" Wade asked, cocking his own head to the side, his eyes looking over the man before him, studying him._

_ Randy merely shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just getting a drink before going back up to my room," He answered, narrowing his eyes a little, trying to figure out what or why Wade was doing there. "Why do you ask?"_

_ It was Wade's turn to shrug. He motioned to the empty chair in front of Randy and, after the Viper nodded, he took that has his invitation and sat down, once again studying the man. It was hard not to at the time. Though he had an agenda of his own – one that wasn't going to be relinquished to the Viper – Wade couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel over the gorgeous man before him. He was the very definition of perfection, with his god-like body, the skulls and wings marring his long arms, with his absolutely exquisite pale blue eyes . . . _

_ His ogling was very much noticed by the Viper, who sighed quietly to himself, looking away from the Englishman with a bit of annoyance shining through those icy eyes of his. Wade blinked several times, getting his head focused again. He realized what he was doing and could see the effect it was having on Randy. He was looking back at his wine glass; one arm was propped up, his head resting on his closed fist, while the other hand was still circling the rim of the half empty glass. Upon further inspection, he could see that there was nothing special about Randy's appearance. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Though he didn't appear to be dressing up, it really didn't matter. With someone like Randy – with a body like Randy's – it didn't matter if he was wearing, he still had the ability to turn heads and cause a lot of drooling without even trying._

_ "I'm sorry," Wade apologized after a moment, giving a somewhat embarrassed chuckle. "I'm sure you get that a lot. There's no need for me to add onto that when you're only trying to relax."_

_ That definitely got Randy's attention._

_ "Wow," He said, snorting a little, looking impressed. "That's the first time anyone's said that to me before."_

_ "I am a gentleman," Wade smiled, winking. The smile seemed to work on Randy, who slowly smiled back, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling whenever the flashing lights of the bar hit them. Wade had to admit, the lights seemed to be doing something, because the Viper had never looked so good. Glancing down at Randy's almost empty wine glass, he motioned to it before looking back up to the man in front of him. "Can I buy you another drink?"_

_ Randy gave a crooked smirk before leaning back in his chair. "You stop checking out my body, but you're continuing to hit on me?"_

_ "No, I'm still checking your body out; I'm just being discreet about it," Wade replied, getting a laugh out of the Viper while he signaled down a waiter who was making his way throughout the bar, taking orders. When he got around to their table, Wade motioned to Randy's glass. "I'd like a refill for my friend here and I'll take what he's having."_

_ "Right away, sir," The waiter replied, giving Wade a smile as he wrote down the order and took Randy's now empty glass._

_ And that's when it all started. Wade and Randy immediately seemed to spark something, their talks were light and easy, the flirtation never ceasing to stop, and as they got into their fourth and fifth glass of wine, that was when the touching started. Randy's foot would slid up Wade's legs agonizingly slow while Wade would reach across the table and take Randy's hand, his thumb running circles over his palm. Both were getting ahead of themselves, the alcohol intake getting too much for them to control. Before either of them knew what was what, Wade had leaned over to table and kissed Randy, his lips barely grazing Randy's, but just enough to send electricity shooting through both of their bodies. It didn't take long before they had their arms tangle around each other, both blindly leading the way to the nearest restroom they could find._

"Wade," The sound of Justin Gabriel's South African accented voice pulled Wade out of his thoughts. "Can you do me a favour?"

His voice was hesitant, almost like he was afraid to continue, but strong enough to at least say what was on his mind – one of the many things that attracted Wade to the smaller man. He once had a confidence, a spirit in him . . . that was before Wade crushed it, claiming the man.

"Yes, Justin," Wade said, waiting for him to continue. His hand was still wrapped around the back of his neck, his finger still rubbing over the sensitive skin.

"Stop . . . just please don't do what I know you're planning," He suddenly begged, his hand reached out to grab ahold of Wade's forearm. His brown eyes were pleading with Wade, desperately needing him to see reason. "You have Heath and me . . . is that not enough?"

Wade's eyes darkened even more, the pleasant expression on his face quickly changing to that of anger and annoyance, his hand on the back of Justin's neck tightening, getting a small gasp from the South African.

"Zeke," Wade called his voice full of power and control. When he felt Ezekiel move closer, he continued. "You and Heath follow Randy. Watch him and tell me what he is doing and where he's going."

Zeke reached over and took Heath's arm, having to pull him away, otherwise he wouldn't have moved. The one man rock band kept casting his eyes over to his friend, worry clearly shining through. He did not like the idea of leaving Justin alone with Wade, especially after knowing what the man was capable of . . .

Wade never took his eyes off of Justin Gabriel. He stared down at him looking angered and slightly . . . aroused? If there was one thing Wade loved more than anything else, it was power, _control_. That was what drove his actions, powering his mission. _That_ was why he was pursuing Randy Orton. The need to control the Viper had been driving him insane ever since he debuted, and he would make sure he had Randy Orton at his control.

When Ezekiel and Heath were out of sight, Wade finally spoke. He released his hold on Justin's neck, inwardly loving the way the South African immediately backed away, gasping softly when he backed right into the wall. A dark, sinister smirk slowly crept across his face while he took calculated steps towards _his_ boy.

"You and I need to have a talk . . ."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Pissed didn't even begin to describe what John Cena was feeling as he made his way down the hallway, heading for his locker room. He half hoped he would cross paths with Wade Barrett again, just so he could continue the beat down he was giving him in the ring. Sighing, John shook his head. Who was he kidding? Barrett was doing a pretty good job at holding his own end out there. It looked like the fans got more than they paid for. Vince McMahon – hell, all of the McMahons – would definitely be questioning what happened out there, but at the moment, John just didn't care. Not only was he pissed, he was tired, too. He would go to his locker room, gather his things, drive himself to the hotel room, take a nice cold shower then crawl into bed. He didn't want to _think_, didn't want to formulate a reason for why he ran out there. Well . . . he _did _know why he ran out there, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Ever since that night at the bar, John had been doing a lot of back and forth thinking. Right when he came to the conclusion, he would question himself. Nothing was resolved and everything was getting more complicated by the second.

Turning the finally corner, John's pace slowed dramatically when he saw a very familiar person walking down the hallway . . . holding his gym bag?

"Randy, what the hell are you doing?" John found himself asking, not even bothering to keep his voice friendly. Dropping his hand – which was rubbing over a tender area in the back of his neck – John headed towards Randy.

When they finally got to each other, Randy opened his locker room door, threw John's bag into the room, and pushed Cena in, not giving a damn if he hurt him more than he probably already was. At the moment, the last thing he cared about was his well-being. After witnessing John Cena and Wade Barrett beat the shit out of each other, all Randy wanted was some answers. He was going to get them, too. There would be no flirting; there would be no affection or emotions. The Viper stormed into the locker room and kicked the door closed, his icy blue eyes glaring straight through John.

"Again, what the hell are you doing!" John demanded, saving himself from tripping and falling on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and glared right back at the Viper.

"I should be asking you the same fucking question!" Randy snapped, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. So many questions were churning inside of him. All he wanted was some answers. "What was that out there!"

"What did it look like!" John yelled. He did not need to deal with that right now. As much as he enjoyed being in Randy's presence – even when he was pissed off, much like he was now – all he wanted to do was go to his hotel room and rest. "God, are you really that fucking blind!"

"Wade was right. You are fucking insane," Randy said, shaking his head at John, his eyes traveling up and down his body, taking in his appearance and obvious wounds. Cena had a hand around the back of his neck, massaging the tender area. Most of his weight was on his right leg; apparently, there was some abuse done to his left one.

"And you must be, too, if you're still with him," John responded, his voice sounding bitter and distraught.

"What is that supposed to mean? Randy demanded, his eyes narrowing. "And who said anything about me being _with_ him?"

"You being here is evident enough," John quipped, shaking his head and limping his way over to the bench. He threw a leg over it and sat down, sighing impatiently. "So, go tell your boy that I don't need you coming to defend him. If he has something to say then he can come over here and do it himself . . . oh, wait. He's probably afraid I'll kick his ass again. It's all understandable now."

"Oh, get over yourself! One, I'm not here to defend Wade . . ." Randy started, only to get interrupted by John, who snorted.

"So you two are on a first-name basis now?"

"Secondly, I'm pretty sure he got a piece of your ass just as much as you did."

Neither said anything for a few minutes, both men were glaring right through each other, both daring the other to say something just so they could continue yelling and screaming at each other. Or that's how Randy was. John just wanted to leave, to go to his hotel room – with or without Randy – and just relax, to take a shower, to crawl into bed, maybe watch some television before allowing the sleep to take over. That would be the easy way out, though. He had to come to terms with what he was feeling, though. There was obviously something he was feeling for the Viper, something that was strong enough to keep his mind constantly on him. Maybe . . . maybe he should just tell him, to get his feelings on the table and allow Randy to sort it all out. As selfish as it sounded, John was having a liking to it.

"Did you . . . did you attack him because of me?" Randy asked, the anger in his voice gone, being replaced with uncertainty. It was the complete opposite of what it had sounded earlier. Before, his voice was full of rage and hatred, but now it was soft and light, something that was rarely heard from the Viper.

"It's been five days since the last time we've talked, Randy," John said, sighing once again. He kept his eyes on the bench before him, though it wasn't at all what he was seeing. "We've never talked much before, never really had a liking to each other, but . . . but I find myself liking you more and more and it's starting to scare me. What we did on Monday . . . it was something that I've never done before, something I would have never done before, yet I did, and I _enjoyed _it. I liked holding you down, I liked fucking you hard and fast. I loved each sound that came from your mouth, every smart-ass comment that came spewing when I had you pinned to the ground," John finally looked up at Randy, who was staring at him with his mouth partly open. His expression was hardly readable, something between surprise and realization. He forced himself to keep eye contact with Randy, forced himself to get everything off of his chest. "I attacked Barrett tonight, because I hate that he has your attention. I hate that you smile at him whenever he looks at you, whenever he gives you something. I hate that he puts his hands on you when all I want is to do that."

"What are you saying?" Randy asked his arrogance and cockiness forced, tight. "Are you . . . are you jealous?"

John gave a light chuckle. He looked down and allowed himself to smile before shaking his head, his sapphire eyes returning to the icy, pale blue ones that had been haunting his every waking moment. "I'm jealous as hell."

Randy hesitantly took a few steps toward John, finding a seat behind him. He reached up, his hands resting on John's back before slowly making their way to Cena's neck, where he slowly started to massage the area. He didn't say anything at first, his attention focused on the small shivers that were emanated from John while his fingers worked over the tender area. John started to relax after a few minutes and he soon found himself groaning quietly, his eyes rolling shut, his head falling down.

"You could have told me sooner, John. All of this would have been avoided, you wouldn't be hurting, you wouldn't have attacked Wade," Randy said, his voice as quiet as it was earlier. "And maybe I would have spent the last few days with you instead of him."

"I highly doubt anything would have changed."

"You started a war with him, John," Randy replied, his voice getting a bit louder. "A war with me in the middle, something I do not like very much."

"I thought you enjoyed being the center of attention?" It was such a stupid thing to say, but John couldn't help but say it. Of course, the slap in the back of the head did nothing for his neck. "Ow . . ."

"Getting dragged out of the ring and to the backstage area because of the attention is not fun, asshole."

"Huh?" That definitely got John's attention. He reached over and gently took Randy's wrist in his hand, pulling him from his position behind him; Randy got to his feet and moved to sit in front of him. "What the fuck happened?"

"Well, when you started coming down, Wade got his muscle bitch to take me backstage 'out of danger', he said," Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Like I don't know how to protect myself when the time comes . . . anyways, Jackson wouldn't get his fucking hands off of me until I was 'in the safety of my locker room'."

"Who the fuck does he think he is putting his hands on you!" John demanded, the anger rising.

Randy only smirked. He had to admit, seeing John get all hot and bothered over his benefit suited him nicely. He could see his muscles bulging, the veins in his neck popping due to the sudden rush of blood pumping through. Unbeknownst to John, the grip he had on his wrist had tightened greatly.

"Those were my thoughts exactly."

John barely heard Randy, though. The only thing he could focus on was the anger and the sudden need to not only break Barrett's nose again, but the snap Ezekiel Jackson's hands right off of him for daring to lay a hand on Randy. The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he was getting over Randy being anywhere near Barrett. Clearly there was something going on in the Corre leader's head. He was getting territorial over Randy and John couldn't help but get territorial over the man, too.

"I'll break the fucker's nose," John growled, shaking his head. He was so pissed off; he could literally hear his heart pounding in his hears.

"This is your jealous side talking, right?"

"You're damn right it is!" John exclaimed, shaking his head at the thought of Wade Barrett putting his hands on what belonged to him. "What the fuck does he think he is touching what's mine?"

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" Randy questioned. Though he looked somewhat amused, there was a tone in Randy's voice that was almost warning. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people got possessive over him, trying to control him and keep him tamed. He was his own person and he wasn't going to change for someone else. If they were unable to except him for whom he was then fuck them.

"Yeah," John said, finally looking at Randy, his eyes so full of lust that the Viper's eyebrows raised, both in shock and surprise. "You are."

With that being said, John jerked at Randy's wrist, pulling him forward, and slamming his lips against the Viper's.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ Sorry for the long wait, guys! I was having some problems getting the story down for some reason. Anyways, here it is. Please review, spread the word, and let me know what you think._

_ Also, as some of you already know, I've posted a new story. I am feeling very nervous about it, so please, if you haven't read it yet, please do, and _review_, let me know what you think. It's different, I know, hence the worry. I would really like your thoughts on it, if I should continue it, what I should change/do. it is a bit confusing at first, I know, but there will be more explanation in the upcoming chapters, so please let me know how you think of it. I really appreciate it._

_ Lastly, am I the only one who loves jealous, possessive John? ^_^_


	8. Jealous Rages and a New Interest

_ Thanks to __**CenaOrtonJames23**__, __**TheYoungXD**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**Addicted to Cenaton**__, __**FANSOFJOLINASPUFFY**__, __**lavida90**__, __**RKOCMJHGIRL**__, __**ShiningStarr123**__, __**Wonkabonbon**__, __**GothCatholic, **__and __**Bravada**__ for your wonderful reviews!_

_ Before we get on with the lovely chapter – and awesome sex! Yes, total spoiler there! Don't hate me, because you are getting ready to love it – I would like to recommend a brilliant friend of mine. He is the one and only __**TheYoungXD**__! Please check out his profile and read some of his amazing stories up there. He is an amazing author, so please read and review some of his work. _

_ Also, please check out __**Breaking-Asylum**__, because he is another author that just blows me away with his creativity and amazing writing ability. You will not be disappointed, believe me. If anything, you'll be begging for more … like I am still doing as we speak … anyways, on with the love!_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 8 – Jealous Rages and A New Interest ~

_ "This is your jealous side talking, right?"_

_ "You're damn right it is!" John exclaimed, shaking his head at the thought of Wade Barrett putting his hands on what belonged to him. "What the fuck does he think he is touching what's mine?"_

_ "Oh, so I'm yours now?" Randy questioned. Though he looked somewhat amused, there was a tone in Randy's voice that was almost warning. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people got possessive over him, trying to control him and keep him tamed. He was his own person and he wasn't going to change for someone else. If they were unable to except him for whom he was then fuck them._

_ "Yeah," John said, finally looking at Randy, his eyes so full of lust that the Viper's eyebrows raised, both in shock and surprise. "You are."_

_ With that being said, John jerked at Randy's wrist, pulling him forward, and slamming his lips against the Viper's._

Moaning in protest, Randy's eyes widened as he tried to pull himself away from Cena, though his struggling went completely unnoticed to the larger, much stronger man, who didn't even seem to notice the discomfort. He merely placed his free hand on the back of Randy's neck, holding him against his lips while Randy pushed and shoved at John's chest, trying hard to ignore both his well-toned chest and the sudden hardness he was getting, not to mention the Champ's. Orton gasped when he felt John's tongue dart from his mouth and Cena definitely took advantage of that. Pushing his tongue farther into Randy's mouth, he ghosted over everything – Orton's teeth, his gums, the roof of his mouth, over the Viper's own tongue – loving the feel of Orton's shakes. The feel of Randy's walls breaking was just icing.

The more John's tongue was active, the more Randy felt his resolve weakening to the point where he found himself kissing back, his tongue dancing with Cena's. Instead of pushing and shoving at John, trying to put distance between them, the Viper was grabbing onto him, pulling him closer, desperately needing to close the gap that was between them. Soon, Randy found himself pushing John down on the bench, his body draping across the larger man while the Champ moaned at the warmth that radiated from the Orton, burning his skin. Their clothed dicks brushed against each other while John and Randy worked as one, grinding, caressing, kissing, biting, and doing all that they could to pleasure the other more so than already. It didn't take long till the two were completely out of breath, but neither really seemed to care about that at the moment. All that really mattered was each other and relieving themselves.

Somehow the two found themselves on their feet, Randy backing John against the lockers that were right beside the benches, his long fingers wrapped around John's wrists, pinning them above his head with Cena pressing himself against the Viper over and over, loving the moan that came from his lips. Randy kissed down the jaw line all the way to his neck, Orton bit down on John's neck, getting a yelp of pleasure that went straight to his dick. After nibbling and gnawing at the mark, the Viper went over the hickey with his tongue, moaning when he felt the Champ shiver at the feel. He kissed the hickey and started leaving a trail up Cena's neck and jaw line until he got to his destination – John's lips. The kiss was urgent and rough, but at the same time, gently and loving, the combination catastrophic.

Growling, John's hips jerked forward, his hard on slamming right into Randy, knocking the air right out of the man. His grip loosened considerably and John was able to pull his wrists free. Cena's hands grabbed onto Randy's hips, twisting him around, slamming him into the wall. John squeezed onto Randy's narrow hips as he swayed back and forth in front of him, his dick brushing against the Viper's with enough pressure to make him moan and thrust forward, only for John to hold his hips against the locker's, rendering him unable to thrust. The torture was unbearable, especially when John leaned forward and pressed his lips against Randy's, his tongue pushing through the Viper's lips, not even waiting for permission. Wrapping his arms around John's neck, Orton intensified the kiss, plunging his own into John's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Are you sure … you want … to do this?" John asked against Randy's lips, finding it impossible to pull himself away from the Viper. His skin was burning hot, his thick cock brushing against his in a tantalizing way. It was just too much, but at the same time, not enough.

"Hmm …" Randy moaned, reconnecting their lips when John pulled away to speak. He ran his fingers through John's short hair, coming to rest on the back of John's neck. "Shut up … and fuck me …"

Smirking, John didn't need any more words of encouragement. Pulling Randy away from the wall, the Champ led Orton into the showers, making quick work of his clothing when they finally pulled apart. Cena turned around and, not caring what temperature the water was, turned the faucet on. Soon, hot sprays of water fell onto their naked bodies, though neither seemed to be paying any attention at all; both were too wound up in themselves. Pushing Orton against the shower wall – facing the wall – John wrapped an arm around, his hand quickly finding Randy's bulging cock. He wrapped his thick fingers around it, his thumb rubbing along the head, which was already leaking pre-cum. He used his other hand to prep Orton, his finger – without warning – shoving in and out, in and out. Randy moaned and pushed back, loving the feel of John's finger brushing against his prostate. It wasn't enough, though. He needed more. Whining in protest, Cena pulled his finger out and quickly inserted three, getting a cry of pleasure in response.

"Fuck … J … I need you now …" Randy gasped out, trying to find something within reach to grab and hang onto. He settled on the shower door.

John smirked at the sound of _J_ coming out of Orton's mouth and pulled his fingers out, his dick replacing the space. He started to leave a trail of kisses up and down Randy's back, coming to rest at his neck, where his tongue darted out, coating a sensitive area, causing the Viper to moan. John had him so preoccupied with his tender kisses and soft tongue, Randy cried out in pained pleasure when Cena rammed his dick straight inside of the Viper. He didn't move, though. The Champ remained where he was, continued his assault of kisses and licks while the Orton got use to the huge girth inside of him. When Randy was ready, he wiggled his hips before pushing back against John, moaning when he felt the tip of John's dick brush against his prostate. Squeezing Randy's hips, Cena pulled all the way out before slamming his dick right back in, eliciting another cry of pleasure from the Viper. Smirking, John pulled back out and rammed right in, repeating the process over and over again, and changing directions continuously, searching for the one spot that would send Orton over the edge.

Each time John thrusted forward, Randy would push back, both working to get John's dick deeper inside of Randy. The sweat was rolling off of the two, but it was washed away by the boiling hot water that was falling from the shower head above them. Neither were at all worried about the heat of the water. They were too preoccupied with the amazing feelings that were coursing through their bodies. Intending on intensifying that feeling, John reached around Randy, his thick fingers wrapping around Randy's throbbing cock, his strokes quickly coming in sync to his thrusts. Cena knew he was doing something right, because Randy immediately let out a string of curses, all the while moaning in utter pleasure. John could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer with the way he was ramming into him.

With all the different directions, it wasn't surprising that John quickly found Randy's hot spot, with the way Orton threw his head back and screamed out in ecstasy. Just that simple act made John bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning out in pure lust. Randy Orton was beautiful and it didn't matter what he did, nothing would change that. Leaning forward, John continued his strokes and thrusts while his lips hovered over the back of Randy's neck, his hot breath making Orton shiver despite the steam surrounding them.

"You like that?" He asked, loving the low whimper that came from the Viper's lips.

"Uh-huh … fuck, J …"

With his lust refined, John angled himself properly and kept pounding into Orton, his dick crashing into Randy's prostate with newfound force, making the Viper squirm and push back with each thrust. He was slowly losing his battle to remain in control. Orton's did – engulfed by John's large hand – was swelling to the point where he thought it would burst. He had no idea how long he was going to last, especially with the way John was slamming into him, his entire body shaking with the effort. John was having the same problem keeping his control. Randy was so tight, his dick was practically being suffocated, though he wasn't complaining. Words couldn't describe how amazing it felt, sliding in and out of Randy's hot tightness. And as the point of no control came about, John could feel those walls caving in until hot spurts of cream silk ribbons burst from Randy's dick, coating John's hand and the wall he was pressed against.

Randy leaned against the wall while John leaned against him, both completely spent and out of breath. Other than the water falling from the faucet above, the only thing that met John and Randy was silence, which was so completely awkward. With the lust burned away, like before, Cena felt utterly horrified with what he had just done. Once again he allowed his feelings and emotions take over before analyzing, and now he was more confused than ever. Pulling himself out and away from the Viper, John walked out of the shower, out of the bathroom, and started to dress, hoping to allow, not only himself, but Randy, a few minutes to clear their heads. Stepping away from the wall, with shaky legs, Orton stood directly under the spray and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he was really feeling. He didn't understand why, but whenever he was around John, whenever John kissed or touched him … there was nobody else … just him. A part of that scared him. He wasn't a committing guy. Sure, he wanted someone to hold him, to take care of him, and to make him feel protected, but having it actually happening, imagining that person, _seeing_ that person in John … it worried him. Everything had suddenly gotten so complicated.

When Orton stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist, John was sitting on the bench, his arms resting on his knees while he stared at the ground, his CeNation cap shadowing his face from the Viper's vision. Holding in a sigh, Randy walked over to his bag and pulled out some clothes, quickly changing. Throughout the entire thing, Cena didn't move once. He kept his eyes trained to the ground, his stance completely immovable. Tossing the towel in the basket that was stationed right beside the showers Randy slowly walked over to the bench and sat down, making sure to keep some distance between himself and John. Right now, they needed to think. Skin on skin touching would only distract them and that was something that neither of them needed.

"What do you want?" John finally asked, breaking the tense silence that was between them. The tone of his voice actually made the Viper jump a little, but he didn't appear to notice. His gaze was still locked on the tiles that were below his feet.

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned in response, his eyes still on John, trying to understand as well as to study. Their attitudes towards each other did a complete one-eighty.

"You can't have us both, Randy, it's just not going to work," John finally turned his gaze to Randy. "You have to choose – me or Barrett."

"I can't make that decision right this second, John."

"Why?"

"Because … I have feelings for both of you, I think," Randy replied hesitantly. He quickly turned his eyes downward, not wanting to get caught up in the sapphire irises of John's, who seemed to be analyzing his every move. At times Randy enjoyed it, having John's eyes take a look over every inch of his body, but at times like now … well, now it just felt downright uncomfortable, like he was being examined for some type of experiment to see if he was qualified at all for what they were expecting.

John didn't say anything. When Randy broke the eye contact and turned away, Cena took the opportunity to look over the man he was seriously crushing on. He was beautiful. His body was still damp, the clothing he was wearing – especially his shirt – was sticking to him in a nice way. His jeans clung to his hips in a seductive way, making John's mouth water just thinking about what he wanted to do to those hips. Past the physical attraction, though, past the macho, badass attitude of Randy Orton's, John could see that he was just as lost and confused as any other person stuck in a situation like this. He had a decision to make and it had to be the right one.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Randy finally said, picking at his fingernails, though his eyes had a faraway quality to them.

"Not everyone gets a happy ending."

"That person might be you," Randy looked up from a certain tile he was staring at and turned his gaze to John.

John nodded his head and turned away from Randy, his eyes going back to the tiling on the floor. That thought went over and over in his mind … _not everyone gets a happy ending_ … _that person might be you_ … _not everyone gets a happy ending_ … _that person might be you_ … what if it was him? What if Randy didn't choose John? What if Randy chose Wade? A part of him knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't be the one with the happy ending. John was a realistic person. Yeah, he'd be pretty upset about it all, but he would understand. Maybe Wade had what it took to make someone like Randy happy. The other part of John thought that that was a complete lie, that John – after the short time that he and Orton had been together – would certainly be able to handle whatever the man threw at him, and he would possible be able to reel the Viper in when he got too out of hand. Barrett seemed like he'd let Randy do whatever he wanted and spoil the man senseless. Of course, John wanted to see Randy happy, but he couldn't give Randy _everything_. He had to work for some of the stuff.

Finally, John nodded his head once more before turning his gaze back at Orton. "I've been thinking about that ever since I left the shower. I know what's at risk."

"At risk …"

"Randy, I know this is really sudden. You, me, Barrett, we're stuck in this weird situation that only two know about. He likes you, I like you, you like both of us. Orton, you have to understand that I didn't plan any of this. I didn't expect this to happen and I sure as hell didn't expect to fall for you like I am. It just happened."

"You're … you're falling for me?" Randy asked, his head cocking to the side in both shock and confusion.

"I don't know how, but yeah. I'm falling," John sighed and forced him to turn and fully look at Randy, giving him all of his attention. "I'm not going to throw myself at you. I'm not going to force you to choose me. In the end, it'll be your decision and your decision only. Until that time, though … I just want to be with you."

Orton didn't say anything for the longest time; he simply stared at John with an expression the Champ couldn't distinguish. After a few moments, though, he moved, sliding closer to Cena. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Randy hesitantly leaned in, his lips brushing softly against John's before claiming them in a sensual kiss, something neither of them experience before with each other. There was a spark of electricity that seemed to surge right through the two, a feeling that made both of their hearts pound in their chests. John leaned closer into Randy, his lips working in perfect unison with Randy's. When the kiss finally slowed even more then finally stopping, John leaned his forehead against Randy's, somewhat out of breath. He wasn't a cheesy person, but he knew for a fact that that was, by far, the best kiss he had ever experienced before. He kept his eyes locked on Orton, who had yet to open his eyes. Cena's heart wouldn't stop pounding. It didn't take long for the Champ to realize that his heart never stopped pounding when he was around the Viper. There was just something about him that made his heart sing. His eyes went over the features of the Viper, sapphire irises going over the perfect skin before Randy finally opened his eyes, sapphire meeting icy pale blues.

"Spend the night with me?" John whispered.

Smiling softly, his eyes twinkling, Randy nodded his head. He stood to his feet after and offered his hand to John, who smiled back, showing off those dazzling dimples that made Orton's heart jump in place. Cena took the offering hand and stood up. After the two grabbed their bags, John wrapped an arm around Randy as they left the locker room, the silence all too comfortable.

Neither were aware of what was going on around them, they were both lost in the moment that happened in the locker room. The only thing that they were truly aware of was the sudden feelings that were welling up and growing stronger the longer they stayed in each other's arms. John and Randy weren't really paying attention to the people in the hallways that were giving them odd looks; they weren't paying attention to the comments or the whistles.

And they certainly weren't aware of Wade Barrett in the shadows, watching …

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_I am so sorry for this horribly late update! I hate that I had to keep you all waiting, so please, whenever I'm seriously late on an update like this, I beg of you, PLEASE attack me with messages, telling me to get my ass in gear and not procrastinate like this. _


	9. Plotting

_Special thanks to __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**FANSOFJOLINASPUFFY**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaid**__, __**mamielapin**__, __**lavida90**__, __**3merald princ3ss**__, __**ShiningStarr123**__, __**GreenWild**__, and __**the Scurvied One**__. That's for all of the reviews! I love reading them! Keep them coming!_

_ Suggestion: When you get down to the Centon parts, listen to _Letters from the Sky _by Civil Twilight. That is what I listened to while writing and that is what totally goes with that part. ^_^_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 9 - Plotting ~

_ "Spend the night with me?" John whispered._

_ Smiling softly, his eyes twinkling, Randy nodded his head. He stood to his feet after and offered his hand to John, who smiled back, showing off those dazzling dimples that made Orton's heart jump in place. Cena took the offering hand and stood up. After the two grabbed their bags, John wrapped an arm around Randy as they left the locker room, the silence all too comfortable. _

_ Neither were aware of what was going on around them, they were both lost in the moment that happened in the locker room. The only thing that they were truly aware of was the sudden feelings that were welling up and growing stronger the longer they stayed in each other's arms. John and Randy weren't really paying attention to the people in the hallways that were giving them odd looks; they weren't paying attention to the comments or the whistles._

_ And they certainly weren't aware of Wade Barrett in the shadows, watching …_

The locker room was dead silent as Wade Barrett paced back and forth, back and forth, his face scrunched up in an angry scowl. Words couldn't describe how pissed off he was, words couldn't even come close to depicting what he wanted to do to John Cena whenever he got his hands on him. Earlier that night, he had no idea why John Cena had attacked him, but after his disagreement with Randy and after watching _his_ man leaving with Cena, he was slowly beginning to see why the assault happened. John Cena thought he could move in and take what wasn't his, but he had another thing coming. There was no way Wade was going allow Cena to screw up what he was planning. Randy Orton was his and only his. Nothing was going to change that.

And Randy Orton … who in the hell did he think he was, running off to Cena when the only person he should be messing around with was Wade Barrett? What gave him the right to just move from Wade to Cena and back whenever he felt it was convenient for him? The Englishman didn't like it one bit and he planned on letting Orton in on that when the time was right. Oh, when that day comes, it'll be a glorious one. Having Orton down where he couldn't do or go anywhere, watching as he squirms and begs for freedom, whimper out of fear when he finally comes to the realization that he won't be going anywhere, coming to the realization that he belonged to Wade. It was a beautiful sight, one that Barrett was able to experience not once, but twice. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were the first to fall victim to his ways, sensing a spirit in both of them; Wade immediately took advantage to their youth and sucked them into his world. With his will wrapped around the two like a snake, he was able to hold them there until the fight died out of them, rendering them useless, at his mercy.

It wasn't just the challenge that drove Wade into the action, it was watching as the fight spurred to life, driving his victims, motivating them to keep going, to not ever give up. It was a useless fight, though. In the end, they fall, succumbed. But the one thing that truly satisfied Wade, the one thing that made his heart jump and his knees buckle was when the fight had reached its peak … and slowly started to die. There was no greater feeling than knowing that the intended victim was losing their fight, their will to survive. In a lot of ways, Wade believed himself to be like a predator. He scouted out his prey, hovered around, getting a pattern going, then striking, taking them totally by surprise before ending their existence or – in Justin, Heath, and soon, Randy's case – their will.

Sighing in resolve, Barrett turned around, his dark green eyes falling on his two boys on the far side of the room. Heath Slater was sitting beside Justin Gabriel, who was in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around himself, hoping to protect and comfort his humiliated and defeated self. The One-Man-Rock-Band kept glancing over at the South African, but did nothing, knowing that there was nothing that could make what Justin was feeling go away. Too much had been done. Sensing the change in the atmosphere, the two boys immediately looked up, their eyes slowly going cautious when they caught Wade's gaze, who immediately smirked. Looking to the right, his eyes fell on Ezekiel Jackson, who was leaning against the wall, his massive arms across his chest, his eyes glowering down at the two small men. Feeling eyes on him, though, Ezekiel looked up and locked gazes with his leader.

"Tell me again what you saw," Wade ordered, looking over at Heath before his eyes came to rest of Ezekiel, knowing that he would get the full truth from the huge man. "Tell me everything."

"After Orton left you, he stormed down the hallway, heading towards his locker room, but he slowed down to a stop when he walked past Cena's locker room. After a moment, he went to the door and start pounding. When Cena didn't answer, he opened the door, went in, grabbed his bag, and left the locker room," Ezekiel explained. The look on Wade's face was unreadable. "Cena met Orton halfway down the hallway. Cena was getting annoyed with Orton, but he didn't care. He pushed Cena into his locker room and closed the door behind them. They argued for a few minutes, Orton demanding to know why Cena did what he did then it got quiet. They left the locker room together and you know the rest."

Shaking his head, the Englishman clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing, his dark green eyes narrowing at the thought of Cena's hands over what was his. It angered him to no end. Realization dawned on him. He knew what needed to be done in order to obtain what he wanted.

"It looks as though I'm going to have to start speeding up the progress before Cena tries to interfere anymore with my plans …" Wade drawled, a faraway look in his eyes as his mind went over different scenarios, trying to find the one that would work best to his advantage.

From across the room, Justin groaned in desperation before closing his eyes, putting his head in his hands. The sickening feeling of someone else having to go through what he and Heath Slater were going through was just terrifying. Even though Justin had many enemies, having to go through whatever Wade Barrett through at them, he wouldn't wish it on any of them. That was how much Wade affected him. After racking his hands over his eyes and ignoring Heath's attempts to keep him under control, Justin stood to his feet, taking a few steps towards Barrett, but making sure to keep his distance.

"Wade," Justin started.

"Justin," Just the one word from Barrett was laced with so much warning, Ezekiel even shifted from foot to foot, awaiting what he knew would eventually happen.

"No, Wade, please listen …" Justin started off once again, but was immediately shut down when the Englishman suddenly spun around, his dark green eyes flashing with anger.

"No, Gabriel, you listen to me!" With just a few steps, Wade had managed to back Justin right back into his original place in the corner. "I'm tired of having to keep explaining myself to you! I don't _need_ to have to explain myself to you! You will do what I say, when I say it! Is that understood!"

Justin immediately nodded his head, his eyes filled with fear as he stared back into Wade's jaded eyes. When Barrett was sure the message was sent to Justin, he turned his gaze to Heath Slater, earning a nod from him next. Wade didn't need assurance from Ezekiel Jackson, but he turned to him, as well, getting a firm nod from the massive man leaning against the wall. Reaching out, Wade gently took Justin's shaky hand, pulling him out of his seat against the wall. Just as gently, he pushed him against the wall, putting on hand against the wall beside his hip while the other rested on the wall beside his head. Wade took a slow, deliberate breath before looking into Justin's dark brown eyes, searching for any trace of defiance, only to find nothing except the same fear that had been plaguing him for so long.

"Stop fighting me, Justin," Wade finally said, his voice considerably softer that time, going so far as to reach out, his hand gently running down Justin's neck before resting back on the wall. "I don't know how many times we have to have this discussion, but it always ends the same way. You're body, your mind, and your souls are mine," Glancing over Barrett made eye contact with Heath Slater before turning back to Justin, who seemed to be having the most difficult time coming to terms. "You will do what I want you to do, you will think what I want you to think … and you will be whatever I want you to be. There is nothing you can do to change that, so stop fighting me, stop fighting this battle, because I assure you, Justin, you will lose every time. This isn't a negotiation. You are stuck and soon, Randy Orton will be, too."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"Alright, I have to ask, why am I not allowed to sit on the bed again?" John asked, leaning forward in the armchair that Randy scooted over closer to the television.

"Oh, yeah," Randy chuckled and looked down. John narrowed his eyes some, trying to get a better look of the man sitting on the floor. Did he really just see Randy Orton blush? "I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. A messed up bed is one of the many things that drives me absolutely insane."

John didn't say anything at first; he just stared at Randy with an expression that was unclear to the man. He sort of understood when he broke into Randy's room earlier in the week, but actually hearing it was still sort of surreal, which was just as shocking in itself, because the writing was definitely on the wall. Randy Orton was perfection in and out of the ring. Everything he did was met with stamina and precision that excelled the expectations of almost every Superstar and Diva in the WWE. Shaking his head, John got off the chair and made his way to the floor, placing himself on his knees in front of Randy, staring down at him with the most adorable, goofiest smile on his face.

"I think that is so cute."

Randy let out a soft laugh and broke into a heart-stopping, genuine smile, but that was all that was able to come from the Viper before John leaned down, pressing his lips against the softness that was Orton's. The kiss – just like before in the locker room – was slow, gentle, and full of so much feeling, that it knocked the breathe right out of both Superstars. When the need for air become too much, John pulled back some, only for Randy – after taking a quick breath – to grab a fistful of John's navy T-shirt, pulling him back down, their lips once again working in perfect unison. Letting out a soft groan when Randy's lips brushed against John's, Cena parted his lips and allowed Orton to ravage his mouth, not bothering to fight, only allowed their tongues to dance around each other before Randy won. The only time their lips parted was when Randy reached down and pulled the hem of John's shirt, needing to get rid of the clothing that was keeping him from skin-on-skin contact.

Working quickly, the two were able to strip themselves of their shirts. Pushing Randy on the ground, John put his hands on either side of Orton's head, his aching hard on brushing against Randy's equally throbbing cock, getting mewls and moans in response. Trying to speed up what was happening the Viper bucked his hips forward, pressing against John, earning a groan and a curse. The Champ leaned down and captured Randy's lips in a sensual kiss, their breaths getting heavier and heavier the more they rubbed against each other.

"You're – fuck – teasing," Randy groaned, his fingers wrapping around John's thick wrists, needing some type of leverage while he continued bucking his hips forward.

"I know," John winked at Randy before leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline, taking a few seconds to nibble at Orton's earlobe before sucking at the small mark that his teeth made. He continued his trail, coming down to Randy's neck, which had a thin sheen of sweat glistening. Nipping and sucking at the pulse, John couldn't help but feel the heat rush between his legs. The fact that he was making Randy's heart beat _that_ fast, it was endearing. "You love it, though."

"Yeah, I do, now fuck me, J," Randy moaned, thrusting his hips forward with more vigor, needing to feel Cena inside of him once more.

"First we have to rid you of these jeans."

Standing to his feet, John wiped away a trail of sweat that was making its way down his neck before making eye-contact with Orton. His normally pale, icy, blue eyes were glazed over, darkening them as the lust took over. Before he even knew what he was doing, John's hands were traveling down his chest, his fingers taking notice to his nipples, rubbing them until they were hard nubs before moving down his chiseled chest, his fingers going over the grooves and crevices of his very much noticeable abs before finally coming down to the hem of his jeans. Before John could unbutton them, Randy shook his head and crawled to his feet, his eyes not once leaving John's. He leaned forward, his mouth pressing against John's in a tantalizing kiss. Before either of them could get into it, though, Randy moved, kissing down his jaw line, his neck, giving his pulse a quick sucking before continuing downward. His fingers barely grazed over John's skin, but enough to send goosebumps flaring over the skin Orton just touched. Kissing down his chest, his tongue flicking out to lick and suck at John's nipples. Randy had to suppress a chuckled when he heard Cena take an intake of breath. After giving his other nipple a good sucking, Randy continued working his way down John's body, putting his tongue to good use. Working his way down to John's abs and finally getting to his belly-button – earning a moan from John when he slid his tongue inside, swirling it around – the Viper kissed a small trail down until he got to the hem of John's jeans. His skillful fingers working quickly, Randy undid John's button and zipper and pulled his jeans and boxers down slowly, freeing his restrained cock.

Licking his lips, Randy leaned forward and gave the head of John's cock a kiss, the precum glossing his lips. The Viper then smirked, quickly standing up and pressing his lips against John's again, Cena immediately moaning as he tasted himself on Orton's lips, his arms wrapping around him, holding him close as they kissed roughly.

"Now you're the one teasing me," John moaned into the kiss, his hands reaching around, squeezing his firmly toned ass. He didn't stop there, even when Randy moaned and leaned in closer. No, John thrusted his hips forward, his hard on pressing against Orton's, his hands holding Randy against him.

"I just wanted to give you a little taste before you received the entire package," Randy said, his breath shaky due to the amount of pleasure he was getting from John. His heart was racing and it had nothing to do with him being out of breath. "Shall I get on with it now?"

"Please do," John replied. He pressed his lips against Randy's once more before removing his hands from his ass, resting them on Orton's shoulders as he went back down, his lips once again kissing the head of John's cock. "Fuck, Randy …"

After lapping up the precum and moaning at the taste that was only John's, Randy ran his tongue along the shaft, smirking slightly when he heard John gasp softly, the grip he had on Randy's shoulder's tightening some before relaxing. The Viper ran his tongue all over John's throbbing cock before sucking at the head, his tongue doing wonders. Finally, the teasing stopped. Randy's lips wrapped around John's dick and moved in, taking inch by inch until his nose brushed against John's soft skin. He pulled all the way out before moving back in, adding suction at the right times, his tongue moving along all the perfect areas. His hands came to rest on John's hips, his fingers kneading into his skin. John's hand was thrown back, his eyes closed. Randy's mouth around his dick was, not only the perfect picture, but it was also the best blowjob he had ever received by anyone anywhere.

Unable to keep himself tamed, John thrusted his hips forward, his dick pushing farther into Randy's mouth. Orton retreated some, but only just a bit. His eyes traveled up John's body until they reached his sapphire orbs, his own pale, icy eyes twinkling with mischief, knowing exactly what John was about to do, which is why he did nothing to stop him. Putting his hands on the floor, Randy braced himself for what was to come. John pulled his dick out of Randy's mouth before ramming it right back in, his cock hitting the back of the Viper's throat. He repeated the action several times, loving the look on Randy's face, loving how it felt around his dick whenever Randy smirked or moaned. Clearly he was enjoying getting throat fucked just as much as John was. He was getting close, though, that much he could feel. Right when Randy felt Cena's cock twitching some, was when he put a stop to the thrusting. His hands came up from the floor and grabbed ahold of John's hips, holding the man still. Not wanting John cumming in his mouth, not wanting him to cum at all just yet, Randy pulled Cena's dick from his mouth, silky drops leaking from the head.

"Fuck me."

The Champ was practically seeing stars. The feelings and sensations going through him was leaving him breathless, his mind a jumble of thoughts, but none were making any sense – only Randy. Randy was the only thing he could clearly focus on, the only thing that meant anything to him. Looking down at the man on his knees, his eyes sparkling, his entire body glowing from the sweat, it was a wonder John lost control the second those two words came from his lips – the very lips that were wrapped around his cock only seconds before. After somehow removing Orton's jeans, he lost all sense of control. With an animalistic growl he had no idea he possessed, John put his hands on Randy's shoulders and pushed him back, knocking the Viper on his back. His thick fingers wrapped around Orton's cock, his hand quickly moving up and down, pumping Randy fast and rough. Normally, John would take his time, but right now, he needed some kind of release. Leaning down, he slammed him lips against Randy's, loving the fact that the Viper immediately kissed back, hard and rough, just like his. Breaking the kiss, John nipped and licked at Randy's skin, the taste of Orton's skin so unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

"John … I need you inside of me … now …" Randy gasped out, his fingernails raking up John's back.

His lips staying firmly attached to Randy's skin, John kicked the Viper's legs apart and, with his free hand, he shoved two fingers inside of Randy. With no warning whatsoever, Randy yelped in pain, but was soon soothed by John's lips being pressed against his own, his tongue pushing inside. He pumped his finger in and out of Randy's tight hole, quickly scissoring and twisting, stretching Randy as much as he possible could.

"Now … John, now," Randy groaned, his body tensing.

Quickly, John positioned himself between Randy's legs. After aligning himself, Cena slowly pushed himself in, watching Randy, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason as Randy's face twisted and contorted with pained pleasure. It was only seconds, but it felt like an eternity for John. Staring down at Orton, John took everything in, the way his eyes were closed tightly, how his face was totally relaxed regardless of his eyes being closed, the way the sweat rolled down his neck, causing John's mouth to water. He stared at Randy's body, how it glistened with sweat and shined exotically as the lights shined down on them. In that second, John found his feelings for Randy Orton shifting into an entirely different playing field. The man was beautiful and John wanted nothing more than to be _with_ him.

When he was ready, Randy pushed back, driving John's dick further inside of him, the tip barely brushing against his prostate, but enough to send chills throughout his body. John quickly set a pace, thrusting in and out, in and out, Randy able to match it perfectly with his own. The moans and whispered words that were coming from Randy's mouth were intoxicating. John continued to stroke Randy's dick, his thumb running over the head of Orton's cock, the precum putting a nice coat over the top. Leaning forward, John put his free hand firmly on the ground beside Randy's head, his lips working at Randy's neck. His tongue darted forward, licking at Orton's pulse, the beat so fast. Randy moaned when he felt the Champ's lips suck at his neck, his hand reached out, grasping the thick forearm beside his head, needing the leverage, something to hang onto when he came undone.

It didn't take long until that happened, either. The combination of John's quick thrusts hitting Randy's prostate dead on, the feel of John's hand on his throbbing cock, stroking him into completion, the way John's lips felt against his neck, along his jaw line, and finally on his lips, working in unison with his own, it was no wonder Randy moaned into the kiss, his hands squeezing John's forearm as he came hard into Cena's hand and onto his chest. The kiss continued, though, never wavering, even when John buried himself as far into Randy as he possible could, his cum shooting out, filling Randy.

When the kiss finally did end, John leaned his head against Randy's, his breath – along with Randy's – coming out in quick pants, his entire body shaking due to the force of his orgasm. John pulled out and rolled over onto the floor beside Orton. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before turning his attention back to Randy, who was staring at him with such a powerful look, he almost felt like shying back some. Before John could ask what was wrong, though, Randy rolled onto his side, his entire body inches away from John's. He leaned in and his lips brushed against Cena's, his warm breath sending shivers straight to the Champ's core. Randy's hand came up, his fingers caressing the side of John's face before resting under his chin, tilting it up some before Randy pressed his lips against John's, his lips working slowly. He was slowly coming to find that kissing John was becoming more and more addictive by the second.

Neither had any idea how long they laid together on the floor, both completely lost in the feel of their arms around each other, lost in how comfortable it felt. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but at the moment, it really didn't matter. All John knew was that when he looked down at Randy – who was pressed up against him – he found that his eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling softly, in a rhythmic motion. Sighing quickly, John rested his head on the top of Randy's.

"I think I'm falling for you," John whispered, his eyes soon falling shut. It wasn't long before John was fast asleep, his dreams centering round the man in his arms.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I hope this lovely Centon sex was up to par with the others. I spent six hours working on it, so I hope everyone likes it. ^_^ _


	10. Lazy Day

_ Thanks go to __**cenarko1986**__, __**lavida90**__, __**FANSOFJOLINASPUFFY**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**The Scurvied One**__, __**RKOCMJHGIRL**__, __**21JumpStreetQuaid**__, __**emin3mrk0luv3r**__, __**GreenWild**__, __**ravenanalia**__,__** 3merald princ3ss**__, and __**ShiningStarr123**__,__for your amazing reviews! They are seriously what keep me going!_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 10 – Lazy Day ~

_ Neither had any idea how long they laid together on the floor, both completely lost in the feel of their arms around each other, lost in how comfortable it felt. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but at the moment, it really didn't matter. All John knew was that when he looked down at Randy – who was pressed up against him – he found that his eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling softly, in a rhythmic motion. Sighing quickly, John rested his head on the top of Randy's. _

_ "I think I'm falling for you," John whispered, his eyes soon falling shut. It wasn't long before John was fast asleep, his dreams centering round the man in his arms. _

Moaning softly, John rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to get used to the golden stream of light that was making its way into the hotel room. It took him several minutes to finally realize that he was in Randy Orton's hotel room and several more to realize that said man was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, John looked around, his eyes finding what he was looking for – the bright, red numbers of the alarm clock. He groaned softly when he found that it was only a little after eight in the morning. The bed was comfortable and all he wanted to do was curl back up and sleep for several more hours, but Cena knew that it was time to get up.

The bed …?

Furrowing his brows in confusion, John sat up, coming to find that he was indeed in a bed, which sent even more questions to mind. What was he doing in Randy's bed? He was pretty sure he and Randy fell asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed. And where the hell was Randy? Pushing the covers off of his naked body, Cena slowly stood up, stretching his arms high in the air while yawning deeply, his sapphire orbs scanning the floor, looking for his jeans. In their haste to feel more of each other, John and Randy stripped and tossed their room carelessly about the room. Of course, John smiled softly and shook his head when he thought more about it – right before John leaned in to kiss Randy last night, they had been talking about the Viper having OCD, which meant that there was no way their clothes would be lying on the floor still. His predictions were correct as The Champ looked over at the chest of drawers. His shirt and jeans were folded neatly with his bag lying directly in front of the drawers where his clothes were at. Sighing happily to himself John made his way over to the drawers, his feet padding across plush, beige carpet. It didn't take long for John's ears to finally adjust and he soon realized that the water was running in the bathroom, which meant that, more than likely, Randy was in there taking a shower. Pulling on his jeans – leaving his shirt off – John made his way back over to the bed.

Lying on his back, John closed his eyes and smiled softly, his mind immediately going back to the night that – in his mind – changed everything. Who would have thought, after witnessing a very heated exchange between Randy Orton and Wade Barrett would lead to something like this? It was exhilarating and it all felt so _right_. The more he thought about it, the more John was sure he didn't make a mistake last night. Following his gut, John stormed to the ring and jumped in the ring, throwing the first punch, making it clear to Wade Barrett that he wasn't going to allow him to take Randy away from him. No, John would fight for The Viper because, well, he was just _worth_ it. Cena felt amazing when he was around Randy, it was like he was an entirely different person – someone he actually was, he was _real_. No one had ever made John feel that way and, for that, he knew that there was something special about The Viper in that regard. He was able to bring out just who John wanted to be and totally accepted him for it.

The sound of the bathroom door opening startled John, knocking him out of his thoughts. He sat up some, his elbows holding him up in a slouching position, but it was enough to see what was happening. Randy Orton had just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of dark, loose-fitting jeans that looked absolutely amazing. They clung to all the right places and hung so low, it was a wonder they hadn't fallen off. John wasn't complaining, though – Randy's beautiful V-cut was on full display and it made John's mouth water, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips on its own. His body still glistened with stray droplets of water that Orton had yet to wipe away, but at the moment, he was too lost in his own little world of cleaning and organizing his bag, which – in John's mind, at least – didn't have a thing wrong with it. With The Viper's back turned, Cena had an amazing view of the muscles flexing whenever Randy did something, the tribal tattoo – not to mention the water droplets rolling down his body, disappearing inside Randy's jeans – making the sight all that more amazing.

"It took forever getting you on that bed," Randy suddenly said, glancing over his shoulder at John before turning back to his bag. The sound of his voice obviously told John that he was smiling, though he didn't get a good look at it.

"I'm sorry?" John asked half surprised that Randy knew he was awake and looking. The other half was just nervous and excited about what they were going to do next.

"You didn't think you woke up and made it to the bed on your own, did you?" Randy turned around and smiled at John this time, the smile lighting up his face, making his eyes shine a brighter shade of blue that just made John's heart melt. He couldn't help but smile back. "You have a big ass, Cena. I don't know how I got you on the bed."

And just like that, the smile dropped, being replaced with a pout. "Well, shit, you shouldn't have bothered then."

Smiling, Randy padded across the carpet, making his way over to John, the smile never leaving his face. It didn't really matter what John did – nothing could change how handsome he was when he was smiling, nothing could change how cute he looked when he pouted, and nothing could change how unbelievably safe and comfortable Randy was whenever he was in John's presence. John's head was down when Randy got over to him, but he could clearly see that The Champ was doing all he could to not break into that dimpled smile of his. Gently placing his pointer finger under John's chin, Randy lifted it up until they were looking each other in the eyes. The Viper leaned down slowly and captured John's lips. The kiss was slow, their lips moving together lazily, their tongues brushing against their lips, but never pushing through. Neither had a clue how long they were kissing, but when they finally pulled away, they were convinced that it wasn't long enough. After one quicker kiss, Randy moved back across the room to his suitcase and other bags. John stayed where he was and watched and, after a few seconds, he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I'll let you get away with that this time, but no more. You aren't going to use your awesome lips to get out of every little thing you do wrong."

"What did I do wrong?" Randy asked. His back was to John again, but like before, he had a smile on his face. "I was merely showing my affection for you."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be having to put my foot down with you a lot," John replied, shaking his head. He stood up and walked over to Randy, wrapping his arms around the back of his waist while he rested his head on Orton's shoulder. "I don't think I'm going to mind a whole lot, though."

Randy turned his head and pecked John on the lips before leaning back into the embrace. Nothing was said for a few moments. They two found that the longer they were around each other – not only were they becoming more and more hooked – the more _they_ felt right, natural, as if they were meant to be. It was crazy thinking such a thing, both were aware of it, but they couldn't help it. They were polar opposites, but they meshed perfectly. Randy was wild, crazy, and set in his own ways half the time, while John was more cautious and open minded. One would think they would clash and drift apart since they were so different, but that just wasn't the case with John Cena and Randy Orton. If anything, with each second that past, they were getting closer and closer.

"I don't think I'm going to mind, either," Randy finally said, his voice soft. "Well … not _that_ much anyway, we'll work on it when the time comes, I guess."

"How am I doing so far?" He hated to bring Wade Barrett up or the fact that he was practically competing for Randy's heart, but he needed to know if he was wasting his time or not. At that moment, he certainly didn't feel as though all was for nothing, but hey, Randy was known for his shocking decisions, so John didn't really know what to expect from The Viper.

"You're doing well so far."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"Oh, my God, John, turn this shit off!" Randy groaned and sat up from his lying position on the king size bed. For the past three hours, John and Randy had been in bed, flipping through the channels, wasting time basically. It was John's turn with the remote, but for some insane reason, the man decided he wanted to watch a show that was centered on his infatuation with cars. It was fine for the first five minutes, but now it was starting to drive Randy absolutely insane. "Please, I'll watch anything else, just not this. I cannot take it any longer. I feel like stabbing myself with this fork!"

"I was stuck watching Ultimate Cakes with you for an entire hour. I think you can suck it up and watch this. Besides, it's only on for thirty minutes! I think you can hold off for twenty more minutes," John rolled his eyes and moved the remote to a farther location. Even though he had seen that particular episode twice already, it was fun watching Orton squirm.

"What! That was actually entertaining!" Randy exclaimed, staring at John as though he couldn't believe he had the audacity to dis his Ultimate Cakes show.

"Right, because everyone loves watching cakes," John rolled his eyes again, finding that he was doing that more and more whenever he was around Randy. Glancing over to his right, he chuckled at the sight of Randy's annoyed face, his eyes narrowed into those slits, that infamous glare on his face, though it did nothing to faze John. "Nice try, RKO."

And just like that, the glare disappeared and a whiny pout took its place. Randy leaned closer to John, his hand resting on John's thigh as he started running kisses up and down John's neck. "Please, J," Randy said in between kisses, his tongue slipping into Cena's ear, earning a gasp in reply. Squeezing John's thigh, Orton's hand slowly started creeping its way up till it was covering the growing bulge inside Cena's pants. Being the tease that he was, though, Randy did absolutely nothing. He kissed a trail along The Champ's jaw line until they reached his lips and then, without waiting for permission, Randy pushed his tongue into John's mouth, exploring and dominating. It didn't take long for John to get completely into the kiss. Not only that, but he was very much aware of Randy's hand over his aching cock … only too aware that he was doing absolutely nothing, which was driving him even more insane than before. Moaning into the kiss, Cena bucked his hips forward some, hoping Orton would get the hint and take his damn pants off already, but no such luck. If anything, The Viper only smiled into the kiss, aware of John's subtle hints, but ignoring them all the same.

"God, you're a fucking tease," John groaned in both annoyance and in pleasure. Randy's tongue was doing wonders to his skin, making him tingle all over. He moved his head to the side, giving Randy more access to his neck.

"Can you please change the channel?" Randy mumbled against his neck, nibbling his Adam's apple before finding and sucking on his racing pulse. He slowly – agonizingly slow – started running his hand up and down John's clothed dick.

John closed his eyes and smiled, leaning his head back against the headboard. He wrapped his arm around Randy's lower waist, pulling him closer, hoping to get more and more of his tongue and hand. He seemed to fit perfectly against his much larger body. "You're really reverting to _this_ just to get the channel changed? And I'm guessing this won't be the first time, either, correct?"

"J, _please_," Randy licked up Cena's neck and took the lobe of his ear in his mouth, nibbling on it until he heard John's intake of breath and only then did he start to suck. "I'll do anything, just please, baby … change the fucking channel."

_Baby_ coming out of Orton's mouth just sent John's heart racing a million miles a minute. It came effortlessly from his lips and sounded beautiful. And like most things were starting to be whenever they were around, it just felt _right_. In that second, John felt as though he would do anything and everything the man asked of him, but then again, he couldn't just let him get away with it. He couldn't let Orton use his sex appeal to take away his television turn. Smirking to himself, John turned his head and capturing Randy's mouth, their lips working in perfect unison.

"No."

Orton's eyes snapped open almost immediately at the sound of _no_. That definitely wasn't what was supposed to happen. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Randy leaned back just a bit to look at John. A smirk graced his features which sent a spark straight to Orton's heart, making him feel almost lightheaded. Once upon a time, The Viper would have laugh at anyone who said they believed in love at first sight, but for some strange reason – reasons Orton couldn't even begin to fathom – that was the first thought that came to mind as he watched John's sapphire eyes sparkle in such a way whenever the light stuck them. It was absolutely exquisite. Orton realized that he was right up against John's side and he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

Removing his hand from John's nether regions, Randy placed his hand on John's abdomen and leaned forward, his lips once again pressing softly against John's. The kiss was different from the ones they shared earlier. This time, it was filled with something much stronger then lust – it was filled with undeniable passion and … was it love? Neither was quite sure about that, but there was no mistaking the sudden feelings that were blossoming between them. There was no mistaking the comfort and familiarity that felt so right to them, despite how early they were in their relationship.

None of it really matter, though, because, right then, it was only them.

"I think I've made my decision …" Randy whispered, his forehead leaning against John's, his eyes closed. "I choose you."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_I'm sorry this chapter isn't all that long! Once again, I was stressing over getting it out, but then I thought about it, and it really suits for what is about to happen in the upcoming chapters … hint, hint. Please review!_


	11. The Stillness before the Storm

_ Thanks go to __**TheYoungXD**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**Vienna90**__, __**The Scurvied One**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**NiCoJcViPeR89**__, __**RKOCMJHGIRL**__, __**3merald princ3ss**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**__, __**GreenWild**__, __**Corkie41**__, and __**chace m. j**__. Thank you all so much! They are all so appreciated!_

_ Please continue to review! They are so uplifting and put a smile on my face! I love you guys!_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 11 – The Stillness before the Storm ~

_ Removing his hand from John's nether regions, Randy placed his hand on John's abdomen and leaned forward, his lips once again pressing softly against John's. The kiss was different from the ones they shared earlier. This time, it was filled with something much stronger then lust – it was filled with undeniable passion and … was it love? Neither was quite sure about that, but there was no mistaking the sudden feelings that were blossoming between them. There was no mistaking the comfort and familiarity that felt so right to them, despite how early they were in their relationship._

_ None of it really matter, though, because, right then, it was only them._

_ "I think I've made my decision …" Randy whispered, his forehead leaning against John's, his eyes closed. "I choose you."_

The smile was soft and loving as it crept its way to John's lips, his eyes shining that sapphire blue that Randy was beginning to love more than anything. His hand lifted and gently caressed the side of Randy's face, loving how The Viper instinctively leaned into the touch, needing to feel more from the man in front of him. His heart was pounding against his chest in a way that was both nerve-wracking and exciting all at the same time. John felt as though his life was slowly beginning to make sense, as though he had finally found his purpose and his place in life, and if that purpose was to be with Randy, if that place was by his side … well, quite frankly, John didn't have a bit of a problem with that. There was just something about the man that had him hooked. And deep down, John knew that he would never be the same afterwards. The change was permanent and it would make him whole.

"Really …?" John questioned, needing to hear it one more time, just to be sure he wasn't imagining anything.

John wasn't the only one who was feeling nervous about the whole thing. Randy was just as worried and confused by his sudden feelings for John, but that didn't stop him from smiling, finally realizing how true his words were. Wade made him feel great, but that great was nothing in comparison to how John made him feel. John angered him; he was so annoying, so happy all the time, so not like he was … but that was what Randy absolutely loved about him, that they were so different, yet at the same time, so alike. Nodding his head, Randy leaned in and pressed his lips back against John's, loving how, in that exact second, their lips started moving in perfect unison.

John's tongue snaked out of his mouth and brushed against Orton's lips, seeking entrance, an entrance that Randy immediately obliged to. He opened his mouth and John's tongue grazed over Orton's tongue before running along his gums. Randy moaned into the kiss and sucked on John's tongue before pushing his own in, mirroring John's actions perfectly. Time meant nothing to the two as they ravaged each other's mouths, the only thing on their minds were each other. Randy wrapped an arm around John's neck, pulling him closer, intensifying the kiss as John wrapped an arm around The Viper's waist. Pulling the man closer, John leaned back against the bed, allowing Randy to lie on top of him, his weight inviting and warm, something John was sure he could get used to easily.

Their hands were all over each other, brushing, caressing, groping, feeling, memorizing each distinctive feature to memory. Letting out a soft moan, Randy brushed his growing erection against John's already hard tent, eliciting a sound that could only be described as something along the lines of a moan and a gasp. Smirking to himself, Randy started to kiss down John's neck, his tongue running along the smoothness of The Champ's skin as he grinding himself up against Cena, loving the sounds that he made. They were so sensual and, at the same time, so intoxicating, making Randy's head swim and a heat to rush between his legs.

"God, you're driving me insane …" John breathed out, his eyes rolling shut. Everything Randy was doing was feeling so right.

Randy only moaned in response as he continued to rub against John, his kisses slowly moving lower and lower, his hands traveling over ever surface. As one hand wrapped around John's neck, the other traveled downward until it was hovering over his clothed dick. Moaning, John raised his hips, needing to feel more of The Viper. Smirking, Randy reached down and started working on the zipper and button of Cena's jeans, his anticipation astounding. After quickly getting rid of John's jeans, Randy, in turn, undid the button and zipper of his own jeans, pulling them down and casting them to the side. Before John could even move, Randy was back on top of him again, his hand immediately seizing Cena's rock hard dick, moving up and down.

"Jesus, Randy …" Moaning, John dropped his head back, which hit the pillow beneath him. His arm was wrapped around Randy's torso, holding him close, trying to keep his breathing going as Randy's lips worked their way from nipple to nipple, his tongue swirling around, making each hard nubs before his lips continued downward. "Driving me … fucking crazy …"

"You like it, though," Randy replied, his tongue snaking out and eddying around and inside John's belly button, making the man tense. His chest was rising and falling with each shaky breath he took. "Don't you, J?"

"God, yes," John's hold on Orton tightened as Randy's fingers brushed ever so lightly against his rock hard dick.

His hand working over John's impressive sized cock, Randy's lips worked their way back up Cena's body, loving the taste of his skin. It was a taste that was purely John – no other scent or flavour could ever taste as sweet and masculine. After working his way up John's neck, Randy pulled back some and looked down at his lover … lover … it was something he never thought he'd call John Cena, but there they were, lying in bed together, Randy pumping John's cock like nothing else. It would take some getting used to, actually calling John his lover, but Randy thought that it wouldn't take long. He was already feeling perfectly comfortable with the man; it wouldn't take long before it became a casual thing. Looking down at his lover, Randy couldn't help but smile at the sight before him – John's paler body shiny with perspiration, his sapphire eyes darkened due to his lust, his face flush.

Wrapping an arm around Randy's neck, John pulled The Viper down to him, their lips slamming together in a heated kiss. Orton had smiled into the kiss, his free hand coming to lie on John's abdomen. His tongue sliding across Cena's lips, Randy opened his mouth and granted access. Just as John's tongue slipped into his mouth, his hand reached out and wrapped around Randy's own hard length, loving the gasp that came soon after.

Opening his eyes, Randy stared into John's eyes as they feverishly began pumping each other like there was no tomorrow, both dead set on giving each other as much pleasure as humanly possible. As they stroked, their eyes remained trained on each other, no matter how much they wanted to squeeze their eyes shut and give into the pleasure, John and Randy tried their best to hang on until they couldn't any longer. Frosty blue orbs and sapphire never strayed. Only when John could feel himself coming to his climax did his eyes roll shut, his dick tensing and trembling some before he released white tendrils of cum, coating Randy's hand. It didn't take long until Orton gave in, either. Leaning in, John put his hand under Randy's chin and pulled him closer, their lips working together perfectly until Randy moaned into the kiss. A few seconds later, The Viper groaned in pure pleasure as he shot his load into John's hand.

"I … I could definitely get used to this," John said, flashing that beautiful dimpled smile that sent Randy's heart fluttering.

Shaking his head, a smile crossing his own lips, Randy nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I can, too."

After accepting John's offering hand, the two got off the bed and made their way into the bathroom, intent on taking a quick shower before coming back to bed. Nothing was said while they were standing under the hot sprays. Both were completely comfortable with the silence that was between them. When they got out, John and Randy both got dressed and made their way to the bed, their backs leaning against the headboard while they turned on the television, turning the volume down low so they could talk. John learned a lot of things about Randy and vice versa. For instance, John learned that Randy _adored_ the Food Network channel, that his favourite show – besides the obvious – was 'Chopped'. In addition to his sports shows, Randy found out that John loved Animal Planet, that he enjoyed watching animals react in their own environment. He found it entirely fascinating. Randy's favourite colour was red and light blue – Randy went into great detail about how he convinced Vince McMahon to allow the flashing blue light when he walked down the ramp – and his favourite holiday was Christmas, because he loved to bake cookies and put up the tree. That, of course, got a huge laugh out of John, but when he confessed his favourite holiday – which was Halloween, because he loved dressing up and handing out candy to the little kids – it was Randy's turn to laugh. After the favourite shows and holidays were out of the way, they talked about their families. John went into great detail about the adventures he had with his three brothers, how they would drive their father absolutely insane with their behaviour at times. He talked about his niece, Shelby, that his brother had less than a year ago, how he was so excited to see her, how she immediately smiled and wrapped her tiny hand around his finger the first time John got to hold her. It was a magical moment for him and, when John finally looked up from explaining, his eyes finding Randy's, he couldn't help but blush at the soft smile on Randy's face. While Randy didn't have anything that was as precious as John's memories, The Viper did speak about how little he was able to see his family and how happy they all were when they were finally able to hang out on those rare days. John smiled and listened with rapt attention.

Their talk then drifted towards movies. How they got on Disney movies, neither knew, but the argument that ensued between the two was both amusing and frustrating all at the same time. Randy was convinced that Hercules was the best movie that was ever made while John was sure as hell that Aladdin did so much better than Hercules ever did. Both went into great detail about how their movie was better than the other and, in the end, both decided to just end on a stalemate, but not before Randy said – which, in John's mind, was adorable and so completely cheesy – with a blush that John was his Hercules. Only after that was said did Randy start laughing at his own absurdity and cover his eyes with his hand, too embarrassed to see the look on John's face. John was laughing, of course, but it was a good laugh. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Randy's in a quick, but loving kiss. John's next words sent an all-out wrestling match right there on the bed, all because John said 'And you are my Jasmine'. John wound up on top of Randy and, inevitably, round two started up again, their lips clashing, their bodies swaying together.

By the time they had showered once more and got dressed, it was time to head to the arena for another house show. In the back of their minds, both John and Randy were anxious about what would happen that night, about what Wade Barrett might do once he found out that Randy had chosen John instead of him, but for some reason, both just didn't seem to care … not at that moment. They were having too much fun to let Wade Barrett ruin their afternoon.

The drive was nice and relaxing … for John, anyway. By the time they pulled into the parking garage and unloaded their belongings, Randy swore that he would never get into a moving vehicle with John behind the wheel ever again. Another argument about who would be driving back to the hotel ensued as they made their way into the arena and to John's locker room. Both agreed before they left that they might as well share a locker room, so they wouldn't have to search high and low for each other when it was time to leave after the house show was over, that and they just didn't want to be apart. Walking down the hallways, both kept the conversation light … light for them anyway. John would always say something funny that would cause Randy to laugh while Randy through in the sarcastic quips that eventually caused John to push Randy against the wall and – after making sure that no one was around to see – leaned in, pressing his lips against Orton's in a very heated kiss, one that left both lightheaded.

Fifteen minutes later, John and Randy were dressed and ready for their night ahead. Both were sitting on the leather couch just wasting time. Sometimes they would say something, comment on how each locker room they went into looked about the same, how the couch was quite cozy, how delicious Randy's thighs looked – a comment that made Randy laugh before resting himself against John's side. Other than the occasional comments, the silence between The Champ and The Viper was a comfortable one.

"Who are you wrestling tonight?" Randy asked, finally breaking the silence that was between them. He didn't mind the silence, but Randy had a feeling that, with how he was resting against John, how John's arm was wrapped protectively around him, he had a feeling that he could easily fall asleep in that position very quickly.

"I've got a match against The Miz. It shouldn't take me too terribly long to kick his ass," John replied, looking down at Randy, smiling softy when he saw Randy's eyes close before snapping back open, blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I woke up around six this morning. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I just got up and took a shower."

"I woke up around eight. Were you in the shower for two hours?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

At that, Randy laughed softly before looking up at Cena, a smirk playing at his lips. "I was trying to get your big ass in the bed for the better part of the hour."

"Oh, you ass," John growled playfully, pushing Randy down on the couch. He quickly climbed on top of him, wrapping his thick fingers around Randy's wrists, pinning them above his head. Randy gave a half-hearted fight, but gave in and didn't struggle when John had him pinned down on the couch. Instead, he stared up at John with a lustful smirk plastered across his face. "What are you doing to me? You're driving me absolutely insane."

"I hope that's a good kind of insane," Randy mused, cocking his head to the side as he stared up at John.

"Yeah … it's a very good kind of insane."

Leaning down, John softly kissed Randy on the lips, hoping to show The Viper just how much he was slowly starting to mean to Cena. Randy got it, too, because when John was pulling away, Orton lifted his head off the cushion, keeping their lips together. Their lips worked in perfect unison, their tongues brushing against each other, their dicks slowly spurring to live …

_Knock, knock_.

Groaning, Randy dropped his head back down on the cushion while John sighed impatiently, not at all enthralled with the interruption. Clearing his throat – but not at all moving from his position on top of Randy – John turned to the door.

"What?" He called out.

"You're up, Cena," The voice responded before they heard the footsteps fading away from the door.

Sighing once more, Cena turned to look back down at Randy, who stared back. He was up, but for the life of him, he didn't want to go. For the first time in almost ten years as a professional wrestler, something was suddenly more important that his life-long dream.

"Can we continue this when you get back?" Randy finally asked.

"Yeah, you don't have much of a choice on that matter," John said, winking as Randy laughed.

"I doubt I'd put up much of a fight."

"I'll see you in a bit then."

Giving another smile, Randy nodded his head, his body immediately shivering when John let him go, crawling off of him. He watched as Cena walked toward the door, grabbing his _You Can't See Me_ hat on the way. Opening the door, John walked out of the locker room and headed down the hallway, but not before taking one last look over his shoulder at The Viper. He gave a small smile before closing the door. When John was out of sight, Randy sighed and slumped down on the couch. He thought back to what they had done earlier that day, what they did the previous night. He thought about the time spent together, the intimate moments that definitely meant something to the both of them. It had been an amazing day – one of the best in a long while, for Randy. He couldn't wait for the night ahead. There was one thing, however, that wasn't letting him go forward, and that one thing was Wade Barrett. A part of Randy felt bad for egging the man on. No matter what he felt about Cena, Randy couldn't deny that Wade was also a lot of fun to be around. He was sweet and kind and he really did make Randy feel special when they were together. He just wasn't John.

Standing up, Randy quickly made his way across the room and out the door, heading towards The Corre locker room. Whether Randy wanted to or not, he needed to end things with Wade Barrett. He wasn't going to drag him along when he was one hundred percent sure he wanted to fully explore the feelings that were starting to develop with John. Of course, Wade might be pissed off or heartbroken, and Randy would feel really bad about it, but when it came right down to it, he had to please himself before he could anyone else, and Randy was a firm believer in that. Turning the corner, Randy made his way down a secluded hallway that wasn't used all that much. Why The Corre's locker room was down there, Randy had no clue, but in a way, he was glad. He didn't want to break things off with Wade when there was a possibility that some gossiper was around to start spreading shit that wasn't really happening. With that in mind, Randy reached the door with The Corre's logo and raised his fist, knocking three times before taking a step back, and waiting.

After a bit of shuffling, the door opened and there stood Wade Barrett. At first, he had an annoyed expression on his face, but upon seeing Randy, that expression quickly shifted to surprise.

"Randy, I …" Wade started, but stopped when he saw the look on Randy's face. His eyes narrowed some in suspicion, unsure of what that look meant, but not at all liking it or the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh … I have to tell you something, Wade," Randy answered shifting from foot to foot, hating that he was feeling so nervous. Why was he feeling nervous? Wade was a nice guy. He would understand. Sure, it would suck on his part and all, but he would understand … right?

"Alright," Wade answered slowly, nodding his head. "What is it?"

Closing his eyes, Randy took a deep breath, bracing himself for an onslaught of harsh words and screaming. "I spent the night with John Cena."

When Orton opened his eyes, he expected to see the Englishman's jade eyes glaring him down, hell, he even expected getting punched in the face for what he had just said, but to his surprise, none of those things happened. Instead, Wade just stared at Randy with an expressionless face, his eyes refusing to allow what he was truly feeling from shining through. Barrett just stared, doing everything in his power to keep his entire stance neutral and blank even though he wanted to do so many things to John Cena for stepping over the line, once again.

Wade's silence – no matter how eerie it felt – was taken as an invitation to Orton. He took a step closer and explained everything that had happened that day, how he felt, what it was like with John. It went on for about ten minutes, Randy practically laying everything out on the table for Wade, while the man just stared at Orton. But when he finally stopped speaking, Wade slowly shook his head, his gaze moving to rest on the floor.

"You didn't even give us a chance."

"I'm sorry, Wade. I really and truly am. I just … this thing with John … it feels more right, more logical to me," Randy answered, his heart truly hurting for what he was doing. People thought of him as cold and malicious, but he wasn't that at all. He did have feelings and he was feeling horrible for putting Wade through it all. "I'm sorry, but we're over. I just can't drag you along when I just don't feel that way for you anymore."

To that, the Englishman didn't say a word. Only then did he allow his true feelings to show, his dark green eyes glaring The Viper down in a heated stare. He was so angry, so unbelievably pissed off, he felt like he would punch a brick wall and not feel it. The blood was coursing so fiercely, the veins in his neck were bulging. Wade said absolutely nothing, though. He just stared at Randy, whose gaze dropped, looking both nervous and uncomfortable. He turned to leave after muttering another apology. Wade didn't stop him until he was at least halfway down the hallway, his words sending chills straight through Randy's body.

"It's not over," Wade said, his voice threatening and full of so much anger. "You hear me! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!"


	12. I Think We Have a Problem

_ Thanks go to __**kkrazybean**__, __**TheYoungXD**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**__, __**ShiningStarr123**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**CenaOrtonJames23**__, __**Vienna90**__, __**chace m. j, ravenanalia**__,__** IsidoraAngst**__,__** The Scurvied One**__,__** FansofCenaton**__,__** GreenWild**__, and __**Bravada**__ for the wonderful reviews! They are so uplifting! _

_ The person who's the 150 reviewer gets a one-shot of whoever they want! I'm kind of hoping that that 'whoever' is Centon, because they are who I'm really good at writing. But hey, I can do my best with a new pairing. So, yeah, help me get some more reviews, please! You guys are the best!_

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 12 – I Think We Might Have A Problem ~

_ "You didn't even give us a chance."_

_ "I'm sorry, Wade. I really and truly am. I just … this thing with John … it feels more right, more logical to me," Randy answered, his heart truly hurting for what he was doing. People thought of him as cold and malicious, but he wasn't that at all. He did have feelings and he was feeling horrible for putting Wade through it all. "I'm sorry, but we're over. I just can't drag you along when I just don't feel that way for you anymore."_

_ To that, the Englishman didn't say a word. Only then did he allow his true feelings to show, his dark green eyes glaring The Viper down in a heated stare. He was so angry, so unbelievably pissed off, he felt like he would punch a brick wall and not feel it. The blood was coursing so fiercely, the veins in his neck were bulging. Wade said absolutely nothing, though. He just stared at Randy, whose gaze dropped, looking both nervous and uncomfortable. He turned to leave after muttering another apology. Wade didn't stop him until he was at least halfway down the hallway, his words sending chills straight through Randy's body._

_ "It's not over," Wade said, his voice threatening and full of so much anger. "You hear me! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!"_

When it was time for a match to begin, Randy Orton was the most focused Superstar. There was nothing that would distract The Viper when it was time to walk out to the ring and do what he did best, but on that night, he was very much distracted. He could hear Wade's threat over and over again in his head, he could practically feel the heat radiating off of him as he slowly made his way down the ramp, the ring getting bigger and bigger as he got closer. No matter how far from The Corre's locker room, Randy still felt as though he could feel Wade's dark green eyes on him, watching his every move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. And Randy knew that Wade Barrett was going to strike. It was only a matter of time before it actually happened. Keeping his eyes alert and as focused as possible, Randy climbed up the steels steps and stepped over the ropes, entering the squared circle.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Humming to himself, John Cena made his way down the hallway, a pleasant smile plastered across his face. As he got closer and closer to his locker room – the locker room that he would be sharing with Randy – John couldn't help but feel like a teenager who was getting ready to ask someone out. And that was exactly what he was going to do, too. He had been thinking about it since about two in the afternoon, but it never felt like the right time to ask him. Now was the time, though. Looking back on how amazing and fun their day together had been, John soon realized that any time was the right time. When the familiar red, white, and blue label on the door indicated that Cena had finally reached his destination, John was getting ready to go into his locker room when his gaze landed on Jason, one of his best friends, who was halfway down the hall. Jason wasn't alone, though. Standing beside him was Drew McIntyre.

"Jason?"

Turning at the sound of his name being called, Jason turned and found the source. Upon seeing John, Cena's Canadian friend immediately smiled, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of him. Grabbing the Scotsman's hand, Jason quickly pulled the man down the hallway until they got over to John, who was smiling amusingly back at them.

"How are you doing, man?" John asked his voice light and friendly.

"We've been great, John," Jason replied, the smile barely moving from his face. "It's been a while since we've last talked. How have you been doing? Anything happen?"

At that, John let a chuckle slip through his lips. A_ lot_ had happened since the last time John talked to his Canadian friend. He was falling in love with The Viper since the last time he talked with any of his Canadian friends … hopelessly falling with no chance of being saved.

"One or two things, but who is this?" John asked, taking the attention away from him and putting the spotlight on the Scotsman, who was standing awkwardly to the side.

"John, this is Drew McIntyre," Jason answered, pulling Drew closer to them, his smile widening even more. "He's my boyfriend."

John's eyebrows rose, looking from Drew to Jason before resting on Drew, who looked nervous as he waited for a reaction. Smiling, Cena extended and shook the Scotsman's hand. After giving him a slap on the shoulder, John turned to Jason.

"Well, I'm happy for you, man. You've never looked happier," John said then turned back to Drew. "Take care of his one, McIntyre. Don't hurt him or I'll be kicking your ass."

"John …" Jason whined.

Drew merely chuckled and shook his head, looking more relaxed and relieved now that John was cool with his and Jason's relationship. "Don't worry; Jason's save with me."

"Good. That's what I want to hear," John nodded his head in satisfaction and in acceptance.

Drew turned to Jason then, putting a hand on his bicep. "I need to go to my locker room and gather my belongings. Do you want to stay and talk to John for a while? I'll get the car and park it in front of the door so when you're finished, you can just come out and we'll leave."

"That sounds great. I need a few minutes to catch up," Jason smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.

"I'll see you in a bit then," Drew smiled and turned back to John, extending his hand once more. "John, it was great finally meeting you in person under these circumstances."

John laughed and clasped Drew's hand, giving it a firm shake. "It was great meeting you, too, man. Take care."

After a quick peck on the cheek and a wink directed to Jason, Drew continued down the hallway. John and Jason watched until he was out of sight before Cena turned to Jason and smiled at his friend.

"I'm glad to see that you're persistence finally paid off. He's definitely a keeper."

"Yeah, I know," The smile couldn't have been knocked off Jason's face, he looked so happy.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Pacing back and forth in the middle of the ring, Randy waited, his heart thumping and thumping in his chest. He was scheduled to a match with Jack Swagger, but for some reason, the All American-American was taking a lot longer to come out than expected. The man's music was playing throughout the arena, but there was no sign of the Oklahoma native. Glancing over at the referee, Randy could feel his heart pounding just a bit harder when he looked just as confused about Jack's lack of appearance. Holding his breath, feeling as though he was in a horror movie, Orton slowly started looking around the arena, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he looked over every surface, half expecting someone to jump out and get him.

"What the hell's going on?" Randy asked, looking at the referee, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Where's Swagger?"

"I don't know, Orton. Just stay in your corner."

Sighing impatiently, Randy did what he was told, hoisting himself up on the top turnbuckle, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared down the ramp, his eyes resting on the stage before him.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Opening the door to his locker room, John took a step back and motioned with his hand to the room, giving Jason a friendly smile. To be honest, John was very much looking forward to catching up with his friend. Adam was gone and Chris left to be with him, so that left only Jason. Sure, he could phone his other Canadian friends, but there was just something different about actually being there. With Jason there, maybe he would be able to help out with the situation much better. With another huge smile, Jason walked into the room, his blue eyes scanning over the surface.

"Are you sharing your locker room with someone or is this all of your stuff?" Jason wondered, asking out loud. His eyes were locked on an unidentified suitcase that was resting on a table in the far corner. The black suitcase was closed, but on top of the lid was a neatly folded stack of clothes that quickly sent up red flags for Jason. John did _not_ fold clothes.

"Oh, uh … yeah, I'm sharing," John replied sheepishly. Just like before with Chris, John was worried about the response he would get when he told them that the man he was sharing the locker room with – as well as a hotel room – was none other than Randy Orton.

"Okay," Jason said, turning his attention back to his friend, his eyes narrowing some as he looked over John. "Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me go through the entire roster to figure it out?"

"I'll tell you. You just have to promise not to freak out until I explain."

"You're fucking Randy Orton, aren't you?"

"What!" John exclaimed, pretty surprised that Jason just came right out and said that. Before he could say anything else, though, Jason beat him to it again.

"Oh, thank God. You're not. That makes me feel so much better. I would have probably backslapped you if you were," Jason said, plopping down on the very couch where John had pinned Randy down on earlier.

The silence was the first thing that got Jason's attention. Staring at his younger friend, Jason slowly started to put the pieces together. He knew that he was spending a lot of time with Drew lately, but that had never stopped Cena from calling or texting him, asking what he was doing or just venting about something that was done earlier that day. Over the past week, Jason had received zero texts or calls from the man. That in itself was odd, but Drew was there, taking up his time and thoughts, so he hadn't really pondered over it much. Besides that, Jason had barely seen John over the week. Other than wrestling in the ring, that was the only time that the Canadian saw John. The lack of appearance and communication would make sense if Cena didn't want to be found … or if he knew that his friends wouldn't really encourage the relationship. Randy Orton was a pig. He would fuck anything and everything that moved if it ensured a title shot. The fact that John had even fallen for this guy's trick shocked and annoyed Jason. John was a lot smarter than that!

"Please, for the love of God, tell me you're not fucking Randy Orton," Jason finally said, his voice tight and controlled. "Please tell me that that suitcase over there does not believe to Orton."

"I wouldn't say we were fucking … completely," John said slowly, his eyes locked on the tiled floor below, feeling so completely bashful and nervous, like he was getting scolded by his father for something he did wrong.

"John, are you kidding me!" Jason freaked, jumping to his feet. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with! That man doesn't give two shits about you! What the hell are you doing associating yourself with that man when you know he's only going to use you until he get what he wants!"

"Okay, you don't know the full story, Jason! Randy is not like that!" John started, immediately jumping to his lover's defense. "That's only a front! Randy is a great guy and an amazing person!"

"Yeah, he's an _amazing_ person who hurts his fellow Superstars to excel to the top! John, I can't believe you've fallen for his tricks!" Jason racked a hand over his head impatiently, his astonishment only increasing when he saw that John was actually getting angry. "Do not give me that look, John! You know what he's done in the past! You know that he's not as sweet and kind as you may think he is!"

"Who in the fuck do you think you are! You don't even know him, not like I do!"

"God, can you even hear yourself?"

"All you are doing is jumping to conclusions, Jason," John replied, not caring about the anger in his voice. Jason was spouting off all of this shit when he didn't even know the facts. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"He's going to hurt you, John that much I do know. I think his ass is all your eyes are focused on right now."

"I think you need to leave, Jason," John said, walking over to the door, yanking it open. "I get that you don't trust Randy, but if you can't even trust me when I say that he's a good person then I just can't talk to you right now."

"John …"

"Leave."

Sighing, Jason shook his head and walked out of the locker room, barely getting his feet out the door when John slammed the door shut behind him, making the Canadian jump and spin around. Groaning to himself, Jason turned back around and made his way down the hallways, heading to the front where he knew Drew would be, sitting in a warm car, waiting for him. He couldn't believe that John was with Randy Orton. Of all people, why did it have to be The Viper, the man that crushed hearts just to make it to the big time? Jason was worried and angry at his friend – worried that he was going to get his heart broken and angry that he wasn't even listening to a thing anyone said about Orton.

After slamming the locker room door shut, John took his anger out on the locker that was closest to the door, pulling his first back and slamming it as hard as he could into the metal, feeling it sink around his fist. Who in the hell did Jason think he was? He was clueless to who Randy really was and refused to see him in any other light than the one he was currently under. Well, John thought as he grabbed the remote that was sitting on the coffee table before plopping back down on the couch, if Jason wasn't even going to consider the fact that Randy wasn't as bad as they all thought then he was then he wasn't going to associate himself with Jason at all, not until he pulled his head out of his ass and listened to what he had to say.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"I'm tired of waiting, man, if he's not coming then fuck it."

Randy had jumped down from the top rope and walked the few feet over to the referee, who was talking into his earpiece that all referees were to have during a match. He had been talking quietly to someone backstage, trying to see what was going on, why Jack Swagger had yet to make it to the ring yet. There was nothing yet. No one had any idea why Swagger wasn't in the ring and they had absolutely no idea where he was at. Not only was Orton getting highly annoyed with the situation, but after dealing with Wade Barrett earlier, after hearing his eerie threat, Randy found himself getting more worried and anxious than anything else. All he wanted to do now was to be with John, where he knew was safe and warm. In John's arms, Randy knew that Wade couldn't hurt him.

Before anything could be said or done by the referee, the lights to the entire arena snapped off, an ominous thud sound vibrated all around the large space as darkness swept around them. The sounds of shrieks and screams from the unprepared audience made Randy's heart pound faster and harder as he felt his way over to the side of the ring, his thin fingers wrapping around the ropes. He could see nothing in front of him, not even his hand right before his eyes. What he did notice was the ring shaking some, indicating that someone just jumped inside. The referee suddenly yelped and, with more shaking, Randy felt the ropes jumping some, which meant that the referee was possibly thrown out of the ring.

For a few terrifying seconds, nothing happened after that. His ears strained to pick up on anything around the ring, blocking out the screams of the fans on the outside of the barricade. No matter how hard he concentrated, though, Randy couldn't pick up on anything. Whoever was in the ring was silent and very, very stealthy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand shot out from behind him and jerked him down. Randy fell in the corner of the turnbuckle, the hand wrapped around his wrist tight, jerking him closer to the ropes. Whoever had a hold on Randy was outside of the ring was standing in that corner. Pulling Orton over even closer, the man grabbed the side of Randy's face and held him still long enough to whisper his message.

"You and I need to have a talk …"


	13. The Truth

_Thanks go to __**KimberAnnBRAND**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaid**__, __**GreenWild**__, __**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**ravenanalia**__, __**chace m. j**__, __**fannelise**__, __**luluianchi13**__, __**msurrey86**__, __**VHessler**__, __**VVBaby**__, __**Aleksy,**__**Vienna90**__, __**AuntJackie**__, __**Rainbowbrite006**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**Bravada**__, __**WraithRaider**__, __**TheYoungXD**__, __**3merald pronc3ss**__ and __**The Scurvied One**__! _

_ Wow, that is a lot of new reviewers! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate your opinions. The winner of the one-shot goes to … __**Vienna90**__! Congratulations! _

_~ Shandy777_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 13 – The Truth ~

_ Before anything could be said or done by the referee, the lights to the entire arena snapped off, an ominous thud sound vibrated all around the large space as darkness swept around them. The sounds of shrieks and screams from the unprepared audience made Randy's heart pound faster and harder as he felt his way over to the side of the ring, his thin fingers wrapping around the ropes. He could see nothing in front of him, not even his hand right before his eyes. What he did notice was the ring shaking some, indicating that someone just jumped inside. The referee suddenly yelped and, with more shaking, Randy felt the ropes jumping some, which meant that the referee was possibly thrown out of the ring. _

_ For a few terrifying seconds, nothing happened after that. His ears strained to pick up on anything around the ring, blocking out the screams of the fans on the outside of the barricade. No matter how hard he concentrated, though, Randy couldn't pick up on anything. Whoever was in the ring was silent and very, very stealthy. _

_ Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand shot out from behind him and jerked him down. Randy fell in the corner of the turnbuckle, the hand wrapped around his wrist tight, jerking him closer to the ropes. Whoever had a hold on Randy was outside of the ring was standing in that corner. Pulling Orton over even closer, the man grabbed the side of Randy's face and held him still long enough to whisper his message._

_ "You and I need to have a talk …"_

Making his way down the hallway, ignoring the stares from his fellow Superstars, Randy quickly strode through the now-lit corridors. His heart had ceased to stop pounding since the incident in the ring and it had no intent on stopping now, it seemed. Instead of going straight to the locker room that he was sharing with John – which he should have done, because Cena would most definitely be worried – Randy had followed instructions, too afraid of what might happen if he didn't. Running a hand over his head, Orton glanced over his shoulder, looking to see if there was anyone following him. Ever since his conversation with Wade Barrett earlier, where he broke off anything that might evolve between them, The Viper had felt as though _he_ were the one being hunted, not the other way around. Besides a few Superstars, Divas, and some stage crew, there was no one following him around, which sent a little wave of reassurance through his body, but not a whole lot.

Vince McMahon was absolutely furious when he found out that there were light malfunctions at the house show, and even more irate when he found out that it was during Randy Orton's match. Even after all the demands and threats The Chairman threw at his staff, none of them were able to give a plausible response to why the lights had been shut off nor could they explain why the referee in the ring was thrown out and almost injured during the fall. Mr. McMahon had called to get some answers, but ended the phone call with even more questions and none answered. Randy felt sorry for the referee that got hurt, but there was no way he could say anything. He was strictly told to keep his mouth shut and to report to the locker room that was given after a solid threat – _say a word and you'll be very sorry you did_. And Randy had no intent on breaking it. After the bone-chilling warning from Wade Barrett before his match, Orton was on edge.

Turning the corner, Randy stared at the big, red EXIT sign at the far end of the hallway; the heavy, metal door seemed ominous, as though it would lead Randy straight to hell. As much as he wanted to turn around and run, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, ushering and leading him forward, enabling him from thinking anymore about it. His apparel consisted of his wrestling gear – black and light blue trunks, his boots, and knee pads. When he finally walked through the door, Randy wished that he did go back to his locker room, the cool night air hitting him, instantly sending shivers throughout his entire body. Putting that to the back of his mind, The Viper slowly walked deeper into the full parking garage, half wondering why the man had insisted they speak privately in there, half scared out of his mind, just waiting for someone to pop out and grab him much like what happened merely a few minutes ago.

Orton's stomach was churning as he made his way down an endless row of cars, looking between each of them on both sides, his paranoia growing the longer nothing happened. Finally he had had enough. After taking a minute to calm down, closing his eyes and inhaling slowly before exhaling, Randy turned around and made his way back to the door, his mind quickly going back to John and how relieved he'll probably be when he sees him. He could picture The Champ pulling him into his arms and holding him close … or he did until Justin Gabriel stepped into his line of sight. He stopped abruptly, his entire body growing stiff. When there was one Corre member, the rest were surely close behind, and Randy Orton had a certain leader that wasn't too happy with him at the moment. His eyes quickly adverted from the South African, going behind him, looking around to make sure Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, and Ezekiel Jackson weren't sneaking up behind him.

"They aren't here," Justin called out, his accented voice echoing throughout the parking garage. "It's just me."

"… You …?" Randy slowly asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He had no idea who it was that grabbed him in the ring, but with those six words that were spoken from the South African Randy could tell that there were some similarities.

Justin didn't say anything at first, he simply stared at The Viper, taking in his appearance, his lack of clothing to the cool weather, the startled yet cautious look he was giving. Shaking his head, The South African turned around and started walking down another row of cars, expecting Orton to follow after him.

"Hey!" Randy called his fear slowly diminishing the more Justin ignored him. "Where are you going?" When there was once again nothing from Gabriel, Randy groaned in annoyance and started walking after him, his arms swinging at his sides as he tried to keep up with the man. He was a bit smaller than Orton, but he could definitely move, that was for sure. "Look, I don't appreciate what you did out there so why don't you stop walking away from me and start talking. What the hell do you want?"

"I'll explain myself soon, but right now, stop talking and keep walking. We're almost there," Justin said over his shoulder, his eyes rolling.

"We're almost _where_?" Randy asked, exasperatedly, throwing his arms in the air, his voice getting higher the more worked up he got. The day had started wonderfully, but it was definitely ending like shit. Wade's ominous threat didn't help nor did Justin's apparent attempt at giving a message where he shut the lights out in the entire arena _and_ threw the referee out of the ring, almost injuring the man for crying out loud. Then, to top it all off, Gabriel then proceeded to scaring the shit right of him and was now taking Randy somewhere he was pretty sure he didn't want to go. Plus he wasn't getting any answers, which was really starting to drive him crazy. "I'm seriously about to beat the shit out of you or the next person I see, man. Just stop fucking walking and just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"For the love of God, man, shut the fuck up1!" Justin suddenly snapped, whirling around to face Orton, who quickly stopped walking, not at all prepared for Gabriel's outburst. Taking a deeper, calmer breath, Justin had to remember that Orton – like himself – was a victim of a sick, twisted game that Wade Barrett liked to play. He had no idea about that, though, which was why Justin did what he had done – to prepare Randy mentally and physically for what was going to happen. "I will answer all of your questions, Randy, but I cannot and will not here. I don't have much time, so you need to just trust me and come with me."

With that being said, Gabriel turned on his heel and continued down the row of cars, quickly turning to the left. He didn't hear Orton's footsteps at first, which really started to worry Justin. The whole point of this was to talk to Randy without Barrett knowing about it, but if The Viper didn't come then the risk that he and Heath Slater went through to organizing the whole thing would have been for nothing. It would have been a complete waste of time and it would make the next attempt all the more troublesome, something that neither he nor Slater wanted. He exhaled a relieving breath when he finally heard the sound of Orton's footsteps following after him, though they sounded more cautious and slower than they did before. Maybe that was a good thing, Justin thought as his eyes locked on a door that would take him and Randy to a janitor's closet. With Randy unsure, that will keep him alert and aware of everything around him – preferably Wade Barrett.

When he finally reached the door, The South African reached forward, his fingers wrapping around the door knob. He pulled it open and stepped to the side, waiting for Randy to get closer. But when The Viper noticed where Justin was leading him, his pace slowed even more until he finally stopped several feet away from Gabriel and the now ominously looking door, which was pitch black inside. Justin could see that the effects of everything that happened that night were starting to catch up to Orton, because a look of desperation flashed across his face before he pushed it all aside, his face forcing an uncaring expression. The Viper crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'm not getting in there."

"Why?"

"One, because I have no idea what the hell's in here. For all I know, Barrett could be in there to kick my ass or something," Randy exclaimed, staring at Justin like he was an idiot. "And two, I don't know you and I have no idea why you are doing any of this, so forgive me if I'm a bit hesitant about going along with any of this."

The only thing on Justin's mind was the first part – _for all I know, Barrett could be in there to kick my ass or something_. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Justin at all, after all, Barrett was conniving and it wouldn't be beneath him to sneak attack someone to hurt and/or scare them. What did concern Justin was it happening to Randy – Barrett's new infatuation. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Justin cocked his head to the side and gave Randy a questionable look.

"Why would Barrett want to kick your ass?"

"Well, I …" Randy started before trailing off, narrowing his eyes at the South African. "That is none of your business. I had my reasons, thank you very much."

"Randy, stop being a stubborn asshole and just tell me. If you hold this back then this entire situation can go from bad to worse," Justin explained, rolling his eyes at the childish behaviour The Viper was displaying. "Why would Barrett want to kick your ass?"

Orton didn't say anything at first, probably because he did not like being called a stubborn asshole, but finally, he sighed and explained. "He wanted something more than I did. I've been seeing John Cena lately and I feel that there is something more with us, so I broke things off with Wade, because I didn't want to get his hopes up and drag him along when there was nothing for us," Randy concluded, but not before adding in his own little quip. "Are you happy now, you son-of-a-bitch?"

A horrified expression immediately crossed over Justin's face as Randy's words processed in his brain. A wave of hysteria was making its way up, but Gabriel swallowed, forcing it all down before closing his eyes, trying his hardest to keep from losing what control he did possess. The act did not go unnoticed to The Viper, whose own expression contorted with worry and anxiety. He opened his mouth to ask Justin if he was alright, but before a word could escape his lips, The South African lurched forward, his fingers wrapping around Randy's wrist, jerking him forward with strength that neither man knew existed, and pushed him roughly into the janitor's closet. He quickly stepped in himself and slammed the door shut, the loud noise echoing around the entire parking garage. For a few fleeting seconds, Randy pressed himself in the corner, the darkness engulfed him, leaving him more panicked and frightened as he waited for someone to jump out and grab him. Justin's hand pressed against the wall, his fingers searching for the light switch. When he finally found it, Gabriel flicked it up, the brightness immediately making both men close their eyes for a few moments until their irises adjusted.

"You broke things off with Barrett?" Justin demanded, not waiting any longer. "You ended your relationship with him?"

"Yeah …" Randy slowly nodded, his anxiety levels rising as he saw the serious, worried look on Justin's face. He was so confused, he had no idea what the hell was going on and he absolutely hated that feeling. "What is all of this about, Gabriel? I don't understand …"

"You have no idea what Wade Barrett is capable of, Randy. You have no idea how _sick_ that man truly is when he's obsessed with something … or some_one_."

"Okay … look, man, I don't … I don't understand what you're saying to me here …" Randy replied, shaking his head.

"Barrett's obsessed with you, you idiot!" Justin snapped, taking a step forward, making Orton shrink back a bit more in the corner, his icy blue eyes wide with shock and fear. "You have been the object of his infatuation for _weeks_, Randy, and you breaking this off with him will more than likely set him off!"

The silence that followed was so quiet, a pin could drop and the pair would be able to hear it perfectly. Justin kept his eyes on Randy, his fists clenched into tight fists. He was just as anxious as Randy was, just as frightened as to what Barrett would do next. The man was unstable and he wasn't right in the head, which meant only the worst for his victims. Heath and Gabriel would more than likely be watched over more by Ezekiel Jackson, being another way of showing Wade's control over them since he was unable to display that control over Orton – yet. And in that time – possibly even _now_ – Barrett would be scheming a way to achieve that submissive control over The Viper. When Randy was with him, the time was delayed since Barrett was having so much fun, but now that Orton broke things off to be with someone the Englishman hated … well …

"I … I don't …" Randy started, his voice low and full of so much fear. Justin shook his head and cut him off, his voice equally as low.

"Understand … I know. I know this is a lot to take in and even more to accept. I know you have no right to believe me or to trust me, but I wouldn't lie to you … not about _this_," Justin explained, sighing. He turned around and walked over to the door, studying the cracked paint before turning back to Orton, who hadn't moved a muscle. "There's something going on in The Corre that you and the rest of the WWE have no idea about. You probably won't believe when I tell you … hell, you'd probably laugh and try to get out of here. But I think deep down you know something's off about Barrett, so you won't leave. You'll listen and you'll believe me."

Even if Randy couldn't understand what Justin was saying, there was no mistaking the fear and the sadness that was laced in the tone of his voice. There was no mistaking the trapped feeling that came with his words. Even before Justin told him, Randy already believed him, already knew that he was in trouble.

"Barrett loves control. He loves to lore his victims in with his charm and his kindness. That's what he did with Heath and me, that's what I'm sure he did with you," Justin started, his voice just as low. His eyes took a faraway look as he reminisced on the fantasy that quickly turned into a nightmare that followed him always. "He was amazing. We felt safe with him … I felt safe with him. That quickly changed, though, when we got more serious. He became possessive and more domineering. Around that time, Ezekiel came around and Wade didn't want us going anywhere without Jackson. We didn't like it. At first, we were offended, because we thought he didn't trust us, but, not only was that the truth, it was also his way of control. It took a while for us to get that, but when we did, it was too late. He already had us."

He never thought that explaining what happened would be as relieving and terrifying all at the same time. Justin could feel a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as he told Randy about the horror he and Heath Slater had to go through, but at the same time, a dread that followed. Deep down, Gabriel wished that his words would light a fire under Randy, that when he was finished, he would do anything and everything in his power to keep as much distance between himself and Wade Barrett, but even then, the Englishman had ways of getting what he wanted. Sometimes the attempts at survival were all for nothing when one was dealing with the conniving Barrett.

"I was always the one that fought the hardest. Heath was the first one to realize that we were trapped, but I just wouldn't accept it … I couldn't …" Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that this part was the most damaging and the most frightening. Before going forward, The South African opened his eyes, taking a look at Orton. The Viper's pale blue orbs were shiny and filled with so much fear, Justin had to look away. He wanted to stop what he was doing and just leave the closet, but he knew he couldn't. Justin would hate himself if he didn't at least try to prevent Wade from snagging a new victim. "The days that I fought the hardest, argued the most, pissed him off the greatest, were the days when Barrett would tie me up. It was his way of control. Sometimes he would just sit there and stare at me. He wouldn't say anything, just stare as I yelled and screamed at him, calling him a monster, anything in the book. Other times he would just gag me and leave the room for hours on end, so I couldn't scream for help or anything. I wouldn't know when he was going to return or if he was ever going to come back. He stayed gone long enough for me to come to terms with the situation … for me to go completely numb and compliant …"

The pure terror in Randy's eyes was enough proof to Justin that the point had been made, that The Viper believed each and every word that came out of his mouth. A part of Justin knew that he should at least feel some relieve, knowing that he at least gave Orton something to go on before walking in blind, but the other part also knew Barrett. He was unpredictable and psychotic and there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting what he truly wanted. The only thing between that and Randy was one thing – time.

"I did all of this, because I wanted you to know," Justin said, opening the door, his entire body feeling as numb as ever. Before leaving the janitor's closet, he paused and turned around, his eyes locking on Orton's once more before shutting off the light. "I wanted you to know so you can be prepared _when_ it does happen, because the same thing _is_ going to happen to you, too."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ Wow, intense much! I think so! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I most certainly enjoyed writing it, no matter how creepy it may be. XD You guys are probably going to hate me when I tell you this, but there are seven more chapters left before this story ends. The countdown begins._

_ Please review!_


	14. A Different Kind of Fear

_ Thank you, __**Rainbowbrite006**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**Blazing Glory**__, __**ravenanalia**__, __**chace m. j**__, __**Vienna90**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**TheYoungXD**__, and __**The Scurvied One**__for your brilliant reviews! You guys rock!_

_ Please continue to review and let me know what you like and dislike about this story. I love reading your reviews! You have no idea how uplifting they are!_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 14 – A Different Kind of Fear ~

_ The pure terror in Randy's eyes was enough proof to Justin that the point had been made, that The Viper believed each and every word that came out of his mouth. A part of Justin knew that he should at least feel some relief, knowing that he at least gave Orton something to go on before walking in blind, but the other part also knew Barrett. He was unpredictable and psychotic and there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting what he truly wanted. The only thing between that and Randy was one thing – time._

_ "I did all of this, because I wanted you to know," Justin said, opening the door, his entire body feeling as numb as ever. Before leaving the janitor's closet, he paused and turned around, his eyes locking on Orton's once more before shutting off the light. "I wanted you to know so you can be prepared _when_ it does happen, because the same thing _is_ going to happen to you, too."_

Cena paced back and forth in the hotel room he was sharing with Randy Orton, his bare feet padding across soft, plush carpet. Before, John thought that his night was completely screwed over when his best friend – Jason Reso – came right out and said that Randy was going to break his heart and crush his soul, but that paled in comparison when the lights shut off in the arena, sending them all into complete darkness. His thoughts immediately went to The Viper, who was still in the ring. And with that thought in mind, Cena actually got up and was determined to at least make his way to the gorilla to meet Orton there, but when he tripped over the coffee table and ran into the wall, as much as it killed him, The Champ knew that there was no way he would be leaving that locker room. He blindly made his way back to the couch and flopped down. When the lights finally came on, John was off the couch and out of the room in seconds flat. He ran down the hallway, past several crew workers who were stressing and perplexing over the lights, not giving a damn at all. The only thing on his mind was Randy. But when he finally got to the gorilla, Randy wasn't there. When he asked one of the managers there, the man had said that once a few of the crew members retrieved him, he took off. They had said that Orton looked shaken up and disturbed, which left John with mixed feelings. The lights shutting off while he was in the ring might have shocked and startled him, which is one reason, but for some reason, John didn't think so. He had a feeling that something just wasn't right and he couldn't get any further than that until Orton finally came back to the hotel room. Another thing that just sent him on edge was when the guy said Randy looked disturbed. The first thing that Cena immediately felt was that protectiveness that always came up whenever Randy was concerned. Looking past that, the only question that was on his mind was this – _what happened in the ring, in the darkness that made Randy so distraught?_

Waiting was the hardest part, not knowing when Randy was going to come back, the thoughts and assumptions swirling around in his brain, slowly becoming more solid with each second that passed. Cena finally got to the breaking point. Grabbing his keycard, completely forgetting about his shoes – and honestly not giving a damn – The Champ made his way to the door, his fingers gripping the door handle and extracting it, only to come to a complete holt at the sight of Randy Orton, his face utterly … blank. On the outside, he looked completely fine. He was wearing jeans and a bluish-gray coloured shirt that made his icy blue orbs pop, but on the inside, Cena knew that Randy was struggling with something. Looking into those beautiful eyes of Orton's, John knew that they were just bracing for the storm.

"Randy …" There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask, but at that moment, nothing seemed to come out of Cena's mouth. He just stared at Randy, his sapphire eyes scanning him over, simply relieved that he was finally home.

"Hey, J," Randy greeted, his voice soft, reserved. He didn't smile, but at the sight of Cena, his eyes lit up just a bit. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets, his stance a bit nervous at what to expect.

"What happened? Where were you? I couldn't find you in the arena; nobody knew where you were at so I came back here. I was hoping that you would be here, but you weren't. I've been worried sick, Randy, I didn't know what happened or if anything happened to you-" John blurted out, quickly finding his voice. The more he blabbed, the more annoyed he got that Randy didn't even call or text him, telling him where he would be or when he would come back to the hotel room. He didn't know a damn thing. Just when a new wave of questions came about, John was suddenly pushed back, a soft pair of lips pressing against his own.

Kicking the door closed, Randy turned John around and pushed him against the wall, his hands holding John's head as his lips worked against Cena's, his eyes squeezed shut. John was stunned for a few seconds, but his hands eventually found Randy's waist, his lips working in unison to Orton's, no matter how confused he was by the sudden action. He wasn't going to stop it, though. No, the feelings that coursed through his veins were too powerful for him to even _think_ about stopping them. Those feelings were becoming more and more constant the longer he resided in Randy's presence and, for the life of him he couldn't have been happier right where he was.

"What was that for?" John finally asked when the kiss broke, breathless.

Shaking his head, Randy simply ran a hand along Cena's face, his piercing blue eyes analyzing every inch of his countenance, etching it into memory. "There are times where I just want to forget … to just lose myself. Right now … I just want to get lost in you."

Cena had no idea why those words got to him so much, but he simply nodded his head and allowed Randy to slam his lips back against his, moaning softly when those skillful hands slowly started to work their way down his body. His thin fingers wrapping around the hem of his shirt, Randy lifted it up, breaking up the kiss long enough to remove the article of clothing and cast it aside before their lips once again attached. Orton's fingers slowly traveled down John's chest, causing the most amazing feelings to ripple down his body. Randy broke the kiss, choosing instead to nip at his chin before resuming those kisses down his jaw line. Cena moaned once more at the feel. He leaned his head back against the wall with a small thump, but neither noticed. The feelings that were surrounding them were too strong for anything else.

Randy's lips moved down to his neck, his tongue flicking out every once in a while to taste Cena's skin, reveling in the flavours that made up John. He could feel The Champ's heart racing every time he kissed his pulse and that made him smile, knowing that he could cause such a reaction made him feel wanted and needed. Whiles his lips worked complete wonders on Cena, Orton's hands were doing something else altogether, working their way down Cena's body, touching and running those hands down the most sensitive of areas. John's eyes had rolled shut and he seemed completely out of it, just relishing in the feel of Orton's touch.

"How are you doing, J?" Randy asked his voice soft and thick. His thin fingers were quickly undoing the button and zipper that were separating him from what he wanted at that moment. He leaned in and gently kissed John's throat, loving the feel of John's Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

John opened his mouth to speak, but simply whimpered at the sight of Orton falling to his knees, his jeans going down with him. Cena stepped out of said jeans and Randy tossed them aside, his lips starting at each foot and working their way up Cena's legs. The feel of Orton's lips and tongue on his skin left a trail of fire where they went – and John couldn't get enough of it. His dick was rock hard and throbbing with each inch Randy moved up. Moaning in complete ecstasy, John reached down, his thick fingers wrapping around his cock, and he stroked slow and steady while his eyes squeezed shut.

Randy's lips were nipping and licking at his thighs, his teeth just barely scraping over the skin, but enough to where it was driving Cena over the edge, and John's legs were shaking so much, it was a wonder that he was still standing. Orton nudged one of John's legs, pushing it to the side, separating them so he could continue with his pecks. He leaned forward, giving John's cock a quick kiss before nipping at his inner thigh, his tongue flicking out to taste his balls. Cena groaned at that, his hand working tentatively over his dick, the sensations that were flooding through him almost too powerful to control, but he was surviving. Randy turned his head and did the same to the other side, his own cock growing harder and harder at the sounds Cena was eliciting. Finally, he made his way back to the front. Straightening up on his knees, Randy replaced John's hand and continued to stroke while he kissed around Cena's lower stomach.

"Fuck …" John whimpered when he felt The Viper's tongue flick into his belly button. Orton had no idea what he was doing to him. "Fuck!" He gasped suddenly when he felt those angelic lips wrap around his dick, Orton's warm mouth engulfing him. The man knew just what to do to make Cena go absolutely insane, and now was no different. Randy took in inch by inch at a slow pace, knowing just what to do to make Cena break. One hand gripped John's hip, his fingers digging into the pale flesh, while the other reached under Cena's legs, his hands fondling John's balls, squeezing and pulling at just the right times.

Teeth scraping gently over Cena's cock, Randy moaned softly, savouring all of the flavours that made up John Cena. Adding suction at the perfect times, The Viper could tell just how close Cena was getting, but for the life of him, he just couldn't find the strength to stop. Looking up at the man he was falling so completely in love with, the sight of absolute pleasure across his face was just too good to give up. But at the thought of the pleasure that he could give if he did let off … well, that only made him smile against Cena's dick. He slowly pulled out and, after giving John's dick a kiss – and quickly licking up the precum that was seeping through – Randy stood to his feet and pressed those shiny lips against John's once more, allowing him to taste what he tasted. Groan, John's arms immediately wrapped around Orton's neck, pulling him as close to his naked body as possible, his tongue pushing through without even waiting for permission. His tongue swept across Randy's mouth, exploring and claiming everything inside. Randy moaned his eyes rolling shut as he placed his hands on John's waist, his hips thrusting forward, pressing against John's hard on.

Pushing away from the wall, Cena led him back, Orton's legs hitting the bed, but, with lightning speed, Randy somehow twisted around, his arms wrapping around John. Cena fell on the bed first with Randy falling on top of him, a smirk plastered across his face. After giving The Champ a wink, Randy slowly crawled off the bed and stared down at John while his fingers latched onto the hems of his shirt. He pulled it off gracefully, tossing it to the side, his eyes remaining transfixed on John's while his hands slid down his body, fingertips barely grazing over tanned skin until they reached his pants. Those skillful fingers quickly worked the button and zipper and, before John knew it, Orton pulled them down, his incredibly hard cock springing from its restraints.

Sapphire eyes traveled down Orton's body, his body rising into a sitting position as his tongue flicked out, moistening his lips. He could never get over just how _perfect_ Randy's body was. His body was lean like a swimmer, those muscles big, but not overbearing. The tattoos that marred his skin were so sexy; they seemed to fit his personality perfectly – the skulls showing how cold and calculated he could be, the wings showing how soft and caring he could be when he was with someone he loved. Reaching forward, John gripped Orton's wrist, pulling him back on the bed with him. Randy straddled the man's lap, his arms wrapping around John's neck as their lips once again joined, the kiss soft and tender. John's arms wrapped around his waist as he fell back on the bed, welcoming Randy's warm body, moaning when their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Randy felt the same thing, his eyes rolling shut as his breath quickened even more. Resting his head in the crook of John's neck, his hips slowly started to rock back and forth, their cocks rubbing and pressing against one another in the most enjoyable way.

"Randy … Rand … I need you now, baby," John gasped, beads of sweat slowly trailing down his face, rolling down his neck. He could feel himself getting so close, but he had to hold off. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Randy inside of him.

The Viper nodded his head, his tongue lapping up the moisture. He positioned himself between John's spread legs, one hand wrapping around his own cock while the other reached forward, his two fingers easing into John's mouth, Cena's hot tongue immediately licking and sucking at those thin digits. When he felt that they were moist enough, Randy pulled them out and stuffed them inside of John, a surprised, yet ecstatic moan eliciting. As he stroked himself, Randy pumped his fingers in and out of John's tight hole, twisting and scissoring, doing all that he could to stretch and prep Cena for what was to come.

"Now … Rand, now …"

Spitting into his hand, Randy quickly pumping his cock a few times, getting it has slick as possible as he pulled his fingers out. Lining himself up, Randy's icy blue eyes met sapphire, a silent conversation taking place as they stared at one another. Finally, Orton pushed himself all the way in, his lips crashing against John's, stifling out the cry of pained pleasure, their lips working together in perfect unison. Only when John started moving his hips did Orton move his, wanting to make sure that he was completely comfortable before proceeding. The thrusts were slow and careful at first as they kissed, both relishing in the feeling and sensations that were rushing into them. The world could be ending, but neither of them would have noticed – or cared, for that matter. All that John and Randy were focused on was each other.

With each thrust, John bucked his hips, meeting Orton halfway, causing Orton's dick to slip deeper inside of him, the tip of his cock brushing against his prostate in the most incredible way. The sweat was rolling off of Randy's body, dripping carelessly over John's, who smiled faintly, their breaths heavy. Over time, both could feel their brink, unable to hold off for that much longer. The thrusts then became faster, rougher, Orton soon pounded into John, his cock slamming into his hot spot over and over and over again, making Cena scream out in complete pleasure. His thick arms encircled Orton, hanging onto him for dear life as he came, those silky ribbons coating their abdomens. The sight of Cena coming was almost too much for Orton to bear. Leaning down, Randy pressed his lips against John's in a heated kiss, moaning as he felt his cock twitch before he came inside of John.

Tiredly, Randy pulled out of John before crawling off of the bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom, snatching his discarded jeans off the floor before closing the door behind him. After his shower – which he spent most of the time simply trying to steady his beating heart – Orton grabbed a fresh washcloth after putting his jeans back on and made his way out of the bathroom. Padding across the floor, Randy made it back to the bed where Cena was still at, looking completely out of it, like he was still reeling from a high. After wiping the man down, Randy tossed the washcloth to the side and stood back up, his mind in a million places at once.

John's eyes opened, those sapphire orbs following Orton's pacing body, knowing that what he wanted to forget, he was now remembering. He slowly sat up and crawled off of the bed, his body sore from what had just transpired, but he wasn't complaining. Cena made his way over to his scattered clothes and put them on. He then made his way back over to the bed, straightening the sheets, wiping over some stray cum that must have splattered onto the sheets at some point. He remained quiet throughout it all, wanting to give Randy some time to think, but also to give himself some time to come up with the best question to ask to get the answers that he most definitely wanted – what happened when the lights went out while he was in the ring, what got him so rattled, why it took him forever to get back to the hotel room.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" John finally asked, leaning against the wall, his arms crossing as his eyes stayed locked on Orton.

Sighing, Randy glanced over to John before going over to the window, leaning against it as he stared down at the world below them, his mind in a different place. He wanted to tell John, he really did, but the thought of something bad happening to him because of Orton was just not sitting well with him at all. After what Justin had told him about all the horrific things Barrett had done to him and Heath Slater, after telling him that the same thing _would_ happen to him … Randy came to the conclusion that he would much rather have those things happen to him and only him. Knowing Cena, the man would do anything to help and Orton knew that if that happened, Wade Barrett would more than likely do something to John, and if that happened then Randy knew that he would do anything and everything Barrett commanded just to ensure Cena's safety.

It was better if he didn't know the truth.

Then again … lying was just something Randy couldn't do, not to John at least. Sure, in the past he would have lied and not thought twice about it, but there was just something about John that simply enabled him from committing such a sin. John was sweet and kind and he had such a big heart. The last thing Orton wanted to do was to hurt such a kind soul. John didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"I don't know," Randy finally confessed, his eyes shifting over to Cena's before looking back out the window, unable to hold his gaze.

"You don't know … what does that even mean?"

"It means I can't tell you, because I don't know what it means, either."

"Okay," John said slowly, his brows furrowing in confusion as he pushed himself off the wall, taking a few steps forward as he tried to grasp what Orton was saying to him. "What do you know?"

Biting his bottom lip, Randy closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to settle the onslaught of thoughts that were constantly popping up long enough to actually give Cena an answer. "It's like … it's like I have conflicted emotions."

"About me…?" John asked, his body completely still as he awaited that answer.

"What? No! God, John, no! I want to give you my heart. It's not you," Randy quickly said, hating himself that he even allowed Cena to think that. "I really care about you, John, but you aren't what are making me so confusing. There's something else going on, something I don't fully understand just yet. I'm not going to go into detail about it, I'm not going to say anything until I'm completely sure about it, so don't even ask that of me."

"What can you tell me then?"

"I'm questioning a decision I've made, wondering if it'll come back and bite me in the ass."

"Does that have something to do with Wade?" John suddenly asked. He knew that Randy and the Englishman had a little something before he got in the way and stole The Viper's heart, and since then Orton hadn't even brought him up.

Randy hesitated for a moment, trying to decide what to say that wouldn't give The Champ too much to go on. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, Cena would still try to fill in the blanks, put together what had really happened, and then try to save the day. That wasn't going to happen, though, and Orton was going to make sure of it.

"Yeah, he's a part of it."

"When you chose me, you went to Barrett and told him that what you guys had together was not going to escalate into anything else and he got pissed off?" John asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. He had a sickening feeling that Wade was causing trouble, trying to freak Orton out. The more he thought about it, though, the more convinced he became about Barrett being the one who possible disturbed Randy while he was in the ring when the lights suddenly went out. "What happened when you told him that?"

"Well …" Randy cocked his head to the side as he thought about what happened only a few hours before. He truly thought that he was going to get the shit beat out of him when he confessed to Wade that things just weren't going to go any farther. That didn't happen, though. The warning that Wade gave was much more painful and terrifying then getting the shit beaten out of him by an ex-boyfriend. John wasn't going to get let in on that, however. "It went better than I thought it would."

"You're really not going to tell me anything else?" John sighed, crossing his arms again as he stared at Randy.

"No," Randy said, shaking his head. "Not yet at least. I just want to make sure that it's something I need to really worry about before I tell you. I want a chance to handle it on my own before involving you."

"I could help you."

"I know you can. I thank you for it. I just need to do this on my own. If things don't work out then you'll be the first person I go to."

John didn't say anything to that. His sapphire orbs studied Orton, trying to look through him, to see what was really bothering him. Randy Orton was full of mysteries and now was no different. The only thing blocking Cena from what was on Orton's mind was a thick wall, practically impossible to break through. He finally stopping trying, coming to the conclusion that he trusted Randy and that he'd tell him when – or _if_ – he needed help. Randy had said that he wanted to give Cena his heart. It was impossible to not get that. And in return, John was more than willing to give his heart to Orton.

"Alright, I give," He said, throwing his arms up in the air, a small smile gracing his features. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll see you in bed," Randy nodded his head, returning the smile to the best of his ability. John didn't say anything about how forceful it was, but he was pretty sure The Champ noticed it.

Even though he felt bad about not giving the man the whole truth, he stood by what he _did_ confess. He _did_ want to handle the situation on his own. Wade Barrett had some issues, but Randy wasn't going to get sucked up in them. No, he was going to put Barrett in the past and concentrate on his future.

If that was possible, why did he feel like he was already lost, that there was no chance for him that he had to get his affairs in order, make arrangements, and prepare for the worst? Orton hated feeling as though he was trapped between a wall and a hard place; he hated not knowing what was going to happen. What would he do, though? Randy made his move by breaking things off with the Englishman. It was Barrett's turn now.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I can't believe you guys haven't attacked me yet with messages. It's been almost a month since I last updated! You guys must not be as interested in this story as I thought. (;_

_ A few things before you leave …_

_We have six more chapters left until this story is completed! It sucks, I'm sad that it's ending, but it's been a ton of fun writing!_

_I have created a Twitter simply for this purpose – updating, giving you guys' information on projects and stories that I'm thinking about writing. All of the information is on my profile, so please check it out and follow me! I'd very much appreciate it! I'll follow back!_

_I was totally serious about you guys attacking me with messages. I feel horrible for not getting this out sooner, so please, whenever I haven't update in two weeks, attack me with messages and don't stop! I feel guilty for not giving you guys something to read since then!_


	15. Last Warning

_ Thanks go to __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**__, __**Vienna09**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**Rainbowbrite006**__, __**Ada15**__, __**cenarko1986**__, __**Blazing Glory**__, __**Randy-Cena-Love**__, __**WraithRaider**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**ravenanalia**__, __**Bravada**__, __**chace m.j**__, __**The Scurvied One**__, and __**LadyDragonsBlood**__!_

_ I love all of these reviews, guys! Keep them coming!_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 15 – Last Warning ~

_ Even though he felt bad about not giving the man the whole truth, he stood by what he did confess. He did want to handle the situation on his own. Wade Barrett had some issues, but Randy wasn't going to get sucked up in them. No, he was going to put Barrett in the past and concentrate on his future. _

_ If that was possible, why did he feel like he was already lost, that there was no chance for him that he had to get his affairs in order, make arrangements, and prepare for the worst? Orton hated feeling as though he was trapped between a wall and a hard place; he hated not knowing what was going to happen. What would he do, though? Randy made his move by breaking things off with the Englishman. It was Barrett's turn now._

The next few days were just a blur for Wade Barrett; his mind focused on one thing and one thing only – Randy Orton. His patience was slowly starting to diminish whenever he saw his infatuation with John Cena, knowing that that could have been _him_. He wasn't upset that he wasn't in a relationship with Orton; he really didn't give a damn about that. The only thing that was testing his nerves was the fact that John fucking Cena had to swoop in at the worst time and put a halt to his plans. Because of that stupid mass of muscle, Wade had to rethink and come up with a different plan altogether and if there was one thing Barrett couldn't stand, it was a distraction.

John Cena wasn't the only thing that was keeping the Englishman on his toes. No, Justin Gabriel was doing a very good job at keeping him alert when Cena wasn't around. Just when Wade thought he had the South African down, he had to do something else to prove that he wasn't lying down completely. Sure, he knew that there was no escaping, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight and struggle. At first Barrett thought it was amusing. It just gave him another reason to force the smaller man to submit to him. But the kid kept fighting back. It didn't matter what Barrett did, Justin just kept getting up and fighting him, defying him. Well, that just wasn't sitting well with Wade at all, and he would have to deal with the boy once more. Just like with Cena, his patience for Gabriel was wearing thin.

There was a knock on his locker room door before it opened, the knob twisting before two figures walked into the room – Ezekiel Jackson and Justin Gabriel. The South African's eyes were casted down and Barrett couldn't help be but reminded of a little puppy who knew that it did wrong and knew that it was about to get punished for it. Leaning back until his body pressed against the lockers behind him, Wade stared at Justin, taking in his appearance. Like instructed, he was wearing the signature Corre T-shirt, the fabric tight across his chest. He was wearing dark jeans that seemed to fit perfectly to his ass and legs that Barrett couldn't help but check the man out, smirking at how particularly delicious the South African looked. Yes, he would most definitely have to teach the kid not to screw with him later on after Raw.

"Ezekiel said that you went off on your own. Why?" Wade demanded, though his voice wasn't loud. There was no time for pleasantries. He had questions and he wanted answers.

"The lights when out. I got lost," Justin replied, looking up to meet Wade's eyes, though he immediately dropped them afterwards.

"Think again, Justin," Wade replied, standing up, his tall frame towering over Gabriel. "Zeke said you were gone before the lights went out, so why don't you try again," He took slow, calculating steps towards the smaller man, his eyes boring holes into his property. "Knowing that you are _not_ to be off on your own, why did you leave?"

Justin didn't say anything, his dark eyes glaring at a spot on a random tile. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, could feel the sweat slowly starting to form under the heated gaze of Barrett's. He wouldn't say anything, though. He couldn't, no matter what the punishment was going to be. He had vowed to himself while Wade's true persona started shining through that he wasn't going to let anyone else go through what he and Heath Slater did. No matter who that person was, he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that they knew just what type of person Wade Barrett was.

"You defy me and run off and I want to know why," Wade said, his voice raising just a bit, his hand coming up, wrapping around Justin's jaw, and jerking it up. "I am quickly losing patience, Justin, so you better get your act together before I lose it altogether. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Justin said, nodding his head as much as he could under Barrett's grip.

He shook his head, letting the South African go as he walked back some, his hands coming to rest on his hips. He had done anything and everything to Justin he could think of to get Gabriel to listen and follow orders, but nothing ever seemed to work the way it should. It might for a while, but that fire inside of the boy ignited once more – no matter how small that fire was.

Something suddenly came to him, though, something that hadn't before. Barrett immediately cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner, especially when he knew that it would work. Smirking, he turned his attention back to Justin.

"You belong to me, Justin; you understand that, I'm sure. You also know that I cannot allow this to go unpunished, which is why I'm going to give you this one warning. If you defy me again, Justin …" Wade's voice dropped as he looked to his left. When Justin's eyes followed him, those dark brown orbs widened, the message sent loud and clear. Standing in the corner was Heath Slater, looking smaller than he had before. "I will hurt him. I will bruise and break him and I will force you to watch. Do you think I'm joking?"

The air had been knocked out of Justin at the sight of Heath in the corner. The look in the One-Man-Rock-Band's eyes indicated that he was both angry and afraid of what would happen to him. When those eyes met Justin's, he also knew that Heath was aware of what he did. Whether he was upset or not by that, Justin couldn't tell. Gabriel was so concerned with making sure that no one fell under Wade's spell that he had completely forgotten about the red-head that was in the very same predicament, and that wasn't sitting well with him at al.

"Justin. Do you understand?" Wade asked again, pulling Justin from his thoughts.

"Yes …"

"Will you defy me again?"

He hesitated, but only for a moment, his dark eyes darting back to Heath, hoping that he was able to receive the silent apology before looking back at Wade. "No."

"Good," Wade said, grinning from ear to ear as he backed Justin into the wall, his pale hand coming up to stroke the South African's cheek. He leaned in, his lips pressing against Gabriel's neck, taking in the scents that made up his Justin. "Now … why don't you tell me just what you did while you were on your own?"

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"What do you have planned tonight after the show?" John asked casually, pulling on his jacket before glancing over at Randy who was slowly getting dressed, the damp shirt sticking to his body in the most delicious way possible.

"I was thinking about going to my hotel room, taking a nice hot shower then getting some room service before watching a shitty movie on the telly," Randy shrugged, sitting on the bed to put on his shoes. He stared at John out of the corner of his icy blue eyes, secretly loving the look on his face at that. "What do you have planned?"

"Oh, uh … I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet," John replied, shrugging his shoulders before turning around, grabbing his wallet from the side table, not wanting Orton to know how hurt and upset he was to not be included in the after plans.

Shaking his head good naturedly, Randy stood up after his shoes were on and walked over to John, wrapping his arms around his midsection, his chin resting on John's shoulder before leaning in and giving his neck a tender kiss. "Well, that's good then. You'll just have to spend the rest of the night with me."

John chuckled and leaned back against Randy, those gorgeous dimples enough to make Orton's head spin. "You did that on purpose?" John finally asked, cocking his head to the side some, looking at him with those sapphire eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah," Randy nodded, smiling himself. "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"That's kind of mean."

"What can I say, I'm a pretty mean dude and-"

Whatever else Orton was going to say was immediately cut off when John spun around, his thick fingers wrapping around Randy's wrists, pinning him to the door. Cena's lips slammed against Randy's, loving the pain filled moan that escaped from the trapped man's mouth. Their lips worked hungrily against each other's, both fighting for dominance, only for Cena to get the upper hand, his fingers tightening around Randy's wrists, the moans and whimpers coming from Orton going straight downstairs. When the need of air became too great for the Superstars, they reluctantly broke apart, both panting heavily. John stared hungrily at Orton, while Randy's icy eyes were clouded over with lust, as well.

Smirking, John leaned forward and pressed his lips against Randy's neck, his tongue shooting out, licking and sucking at Orton's erratic pulse, loving how – with one simple touch, one simply kiss – he could elicit such a reaction from The Viper. He kissed it once more before peaking up his neck, taking the lobe of his ear in his mouth, and nibbling on it, the yelp – followed by a moan – making the heat rush between Cena's legs.

"Bad guys always get what's coming to them," John whispered in Randy's ear, a shiver running through the pinned man's body. "They always get punished in the end for their wrong doings."

"Are – are you going to be the one to punish me?" Randy asked. He could feel his own bulge pressing uncomfortably against the restraints of his jeans and shifted some, tugging at his arms, trying to get free from John's tight hold on his wrists, but to no avail – not to mention he was getting extremely turned on with being pinned against the wall, so that was definitely not helping with his aching cock.

"Oh, yeah," John grinned, his sapphire eyes dark with lust. He leaned in once more and gave Randy a quick, yet powerful kiss before letting him go.

Randy had to catch himself before falling on his face, his countenance twisting to confusion as he stared at John, his hand coming up and resting on the wall to keep himself from losing his balance altogether. He watched – his mouth agape – as Cena grabbed his cell phone and gym bag, readying himself to leave. The Champ must have felt eyes on him, because he turned around and gave Randy a perplexing look.

"Dude, we need to go now or we're going to be late. Get your shit together and let's go. I'll be in the car."

John turned around then, wrapping his fingers around the door before extracting it, and disappearing, the door clicking shut behind him. He couldn't help but laugh quietly as he made his way down the hallway. He could only imagine what Orton was doing in there after getting him all worked up. A very big part of him wanted to go back in there and finish what he started, to pound into him, give the man as much pleasure as he wanted and needed, but the other part … well, after what he had just done, The Viper was sure to be angry. He'll be wanted some revenge for said action for sure. Smirking, John took the stairs instead of the elevator, his mind conjuring the most gorgeous images of what was sure to happen when they got back to the hotel room after the live event.

And John Cena could not wait.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

That warm, protective feeling Randy got at the hotel room was long gone now that he was at the arena. Walking down the hallway, his gym bag clutched at his side, The Viper couldn't help but feel as though he were being hunted. The sense of being watched was so high, Orton actually felt jumpy, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. It was probably stupid and ridiculous to get worked up over that. Wade Barrett was the cause of his unease and he just needed to get over their _thing_ not getting as far as he would have liked it to go. Relationships come together and they break apart – that was just how it was. There was no need to get so crazy and hyped up about it; break ups were a normal thing or – in Randy's case – a sudden distraction and a lack of interest.

But then again … there was nothing normal about Wade Barrett …

No, it was absurd. There was no way Barrett would go after him – no matter how pissed or upset he was – simply because he got dumped. It was ridiculous! No, Justin Gabriel only did what he did, because Wade put him up to it. There was nothing to get all freaked out about. Shaking his head, Randy took a right at the corner and reeled back, almost walking into Heath Slater. Orton had no idea why seeing the man completely freaked him out, sending his heart racing in his chest. Maybe it was the hollow look on his face, the emptiness in his brown eyes that seemed to send The Viper over the edge. Whatever it was, it ceased to leave him, even when the One Man Rock Band broke eye contact and turned the corner, leaving Orton alone in the hallway.

Taking a shaky breath, Randy slowly made his way back through the hall, his brows furrowing at the sudden turn of events. Over the years, Randy had learned to listen and trust his instincts, to allow his body and senses to warn him if something wasn't right, and, right then, Orton knew without a doubt that something was seriously wrong.

Somewhere behind him, Orton could hear a door opening and closing. It was something his ears detected almost immediately, something that left him on edge the second the noise pierced his eardrums. Nothing, however, could prepare him for the shock of a hand reaching out, gripping his arm tightly, and spinning him around, coming face to face with the very man that started it all. Upon seeing Wade Barrett, Randy immediately flipped, his arm voluntarily jerking away, his body going into survival mode as he lashed out, doing everything in his power to get Wade off and away from him.

Of course, Barrett was expecting that. Pushing Orton against the wall, he lurched forward, his fingers wrapping around The Viper's wrists, his grip tight enough to elicit a scared whimper from the man. His senses were on high alert, which meant his defenses and actions would be instant and scattered. Good. They'd be easily manageable. Keeping a tight hold of Randy's wrists, Wade took a step closer, halting The Viper's desperate attempts of escape for only a second, the man fearful of what the Englishman would do before he snapped out of it and continued to struggle.

"What's wrong, Randy?" Barrett asked his voice full of amusement. "You look a little rattled."

"Get the fuck off of me, you damn psycho!" Randy shrieked, jerking, trying to get free of Barrett's strong grip.

Wade's grip tightened even more, the hiss of pain coming from the trapped man made the heat rush between his legs. Grinning, Barrett pressed himself against Randy, loving how squirmish The Viper was.

"I see you've been talking to Justin," Wade said, his cold, dark green eyes taking in the sight before him. Wearing simple blue jeans that seemed to form perfectly around Orton's ass and thighs, he wore a grey shirt, which clung to his body in the more gorgeous way imaginable. Wade knew right then that he'd have more fun breaking and controlling The Viper than he thought he would. "Calm down, Randal. I'm not going to hurt you all that much … just until the point is across."

"Right, like I believe that," Randy snapped, straining against Barrett's iron-like hold.

"Well, it's not like you don't deserve it. Did you really think I'd be okay with you stringing me along like a fool, fucking Cena behind my back and thinking I would be okay with it?" Wade demanded his jaw clenched in an attempt to keep his voice as low as he could muster under the circumstances.

"Look, I don't …" Randy started, but trailed off when Barrett's words sunk in. Orton had broken up with Wade a few days after he and John had sex. He had never mentioned that night to Barrett, so how … "Were you … were you following me?"

"Oh, don't look, so surprised, Orton," The Englishman rolled his eyes, looking at Randy as though he should have already known that.

"My God, you're fucking crazy!"

Jerking Randy away from the wall, Wade put all of his weight into slamming Orton back against it, leaning into him, the grip he had on The Viper paling in comparison to the grip he had on him right then.

"You better shut your damn mouth and listen to me very carefully or you're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble-" Wade started, but was cut off by a _very_ familiar voice sounding beside of him.

"Barrett, is there a problem?" Chris Jericho asked, his blue eyes glaring at his former protégé with caution, though his body was relaxed and casual. Beside him, Adam Copeland shifted, ready to do everything in his power to protect his boyfriend if a fight ensued. The two were on their way to see John when the turned the corner and saw the commotion. Immediately, Chris knew that something was wrong. He knew that Randy was both involved with John and Wade before he left and, judging from the way Wade was manhandling Orton, apparently the choice he made wasn't to the Englishman's liking. He didn't even think when he quickened his path down the hallway, intent on helping the trapped man.

Randy remained still, his entire body sore and tense due to the abuse Barrett inflicted. His icy blue eyes, wide and fearful, flicked between Barrett and the pair beside them, hoping with everything he had that they would not leave him alone with that psycho. His gaze locked on Barrett when he felt him shift, his dark green eyes narrowing as he looked from Chris to Adam and back.

"No," Wade finally said his voice tight and controlled. "There is no problem here."

"That's not what it looks like to me," Adam spoke up, his light green eyes meeting Wade's before looking at Randy.

"There is nothing going on here," The Englishman said his voice full of impatience and annoyance as he glared at Chris and Adam before turning to the trapped man. "Isn't that right, Randy?" He asked, the grip on his wrists tightening even more.

"I …" Randy started, but was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Randy!"

All four Superstars turned their heads in the direction of the voice, Randy letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding at the sight of Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. They had probably walked out of the locker room and heard the traded words, because the second they saw Randy's fearful expression, they took off running towards them.

"Oh, bloody hell," Wade groaned, jerking Randy closer to him, his lips pressing closely to Randy's ear.

"Hey!" Chris immediately took a step forward, ready to pull Barrett off of Randy the second he looked like he was in dire distress … or more so than he already looked now.

"If you think this is over, you have another thing coming," Wade whispered, putting everything he had into keeping Randy still long enough to get out his final warning. "The second you walk out of this arena, you better hide, because I am coming for you. _Run_."

With that being said, Wade pushed Randy into Ted and Cody's approaching frames, both men easily catching Orton before he could fall. With the way The Viper was looking – his icy blue eyes filled with horror and fear – it wouldn't take much to knock the man off his feet. His eyes were locked on Wade's retreating form as he stormed down the hallway, one word circulating through his brain.

_Run_.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I hope you guess enjoyed this chapter! Five more chapters to go!_

_ Also, if you guys haven't read my newest story – Saints and Sinners – yet, I would greatly appreciate it if you took a look. If you like soap operas and drama, you'll definitely get it in that story! If you do check it out, please review and let me know what you think, because you guys are awesome and I _love_ hearing what you have to say!_

_ Thank you so much, lovelies! ^_^_


	16. I Don't Want to Lose You

_ Thanks go to __**Randy-Cena-Love**__, __**m.j's place**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**LadyDragonsBlood**__, __**GothCatholic**__, __**ravenanalia**__, __**Ada15**__, __**Bravada**__, and __**The Scurvied One**__ for your lovely reviews! They are very much appreciated!_

_ Gah, I love you guys! _

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 16 – I Don't Want To Lose You ~

_ "If you think this is over, you have another thing coming," Wade whispered, putting everything he had into keeping Randy still long enough to get out his final warning. "The second you walk out of this arena, you better hide, because I am coming for you. Run."_

_ With that being said, Wade pushed Randy into Ted and Cody's approaching frames, both men easily catching Orton before he could fall. With the way The Viper was looking – his icy blue eyes filled with horror and fear – it wouldn't take much to knock the man off his feet. His eyes were locked on Wade's retreating form as he stormed down the hallway, one word circulating through his brain._

Run_._

"John, I am so damn serious right now! You better let me go or I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

_Everything seemed to happen so fast after Wade Barrett threatened Randy and stormed off, leaving The Viper pale and shaken. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. immediately flanked him, checking over and making sure Barrett didn't do any damage or – as Cody so nicely put it – they'd hunt his ass down and fuck up his face. Randy was barely paying attention to their pampering, however, his icy stare focused on Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland. He was shocked to see them, but more surprised to see Adam, especially after their falling out._

"Like hell I'm going to let you go, not after all of this shit," John shot back, his grip on Randy's elbow tightening as he kept a hold of him, his anger passed the normal limit.

"Will you just-"

"You said you could handle this!" He jerked Randy to a stop, his sapphire eyes blazing with fury and undeniable worry. "You said you could handle this, so I felt it alone and trusted that it could get done, but it is very obvious that there is more going on than you are letting on!"

Randy yanked his arm from Cena's grasp, his own temper rising and rising the more John yelled. He had already been drilled about what happened; he didn't need it again.

_"What the hell is going on, Randy?" Cody demanded, the veins in his forehead popping some, he was so angry. Randy was like a brother to him and Ted. Seeing someone giving him a hard time was one of the only times when murder was a valid option as a solution. "What happened?"_

_ "Uh … I, uh … he-he …" Orton couldn't even speak, his mind only able to process one word – _run_. Once again, his icy stare turned to the Rated-R Superstar, wondering how and why the man even helped Jericho with getting rid of Barrett._

_ "Randy," The green eyed man said, taking a step forward from beside Chris. "You need to tell us what happened so we can fix this."_

_ Nodding his head, Chris stepped up, his blue eyes filling with patience, despite his regular demeanour. "We have to tell John," Chris quickly put his hand up when Orton opened his mouth to protest. "He needs to know what happened. He has a right to know."_

_ "You cannot keep something like that from him. It's not right and it's not fair, especially when he cares about you so much," Adam added._

_ "Keep what from me?"_

"I'm not weak!" Randy yelled, his voice echoing throughout the hallway. "I can take care of myself! I don't need you or anyone else doing that for me!"

"Really, Randy, because that is not what it looks like to me! I walk down the hallway and see Barrett storming down with a fucking glare plastered across his face then I turn the corner and see you looking so fucking scared!" John vented. He was absolutely in love with the man, but he hadn't realized until _now_ how annoying and stubborn he could be. "How do you think that made me feel! I want to take care of you, but I can't do that if you aren't talking to me! Swallow your pride and tell me if you can actually handle this – and I swear to God, Randy, if you tell me you can then I'm going to kick _your_ ass."

"Then why in the hell do I need to answer when you obvious already know what I'm going to say!"

"I want you to so you can get over you fucking ego! Just stop being a bitch and tell me!"

Orton looked down, his icy eyes finding a speck on the tiled floor and glared at it, hating how Cena was grilling him in front of the four Superstars who were standing only a short distance away.

"You did earlier. Why can't you again?"

He wouldn't make eye contact and he wouldn't say a word. Randy knew why he didn't want John to know, but he very much doubted The Champ would take it lying down. He didn't fight when John took his elbow again, leading him quickly down the hallway. He was taller than Cena, had longer legs than Cena, but he found himself having a hard time keeping up with the man, he was moving so fast.

When they finally got to Cena's locker room, John gently pushed Orton towards the couch, his hands coming up to rub his tired eyes. Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland walked into the room shortly after, followed by Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. Cena regarded them warily – they were definitely not his favourite people – but didn't ask them to leave, mostly for Randy's benefit. The last thing he wanted was for The Viper to keep as though he was being ganged up on – though it was probably already too late.

"Are you in a lot of trouble?" John finally asked, slowly pacing back and forth.

Randy sighed and closed his eyes, wishing with everything he had that it was all a dream, that he wasn't a target to some psychopath's crazy game. It all felt so surreal, being unable to properly protect himself. He was never one to be weak and vulnerable, but with someone like Wade Barrett … he felt so utterly powerless.

"Yes."

Good, he was finally getting somewhere. That was something. Nodding his head, John stopped pacing and squatted down in front of Orton, reaching out and taking the man's hand. He wished Randy would look at him, wished to see those beautiful icy blue eyes. Randy wouldn't, though. He kept his head down, his gaze off in space.

"Is Wade Barrett a part of this somehow?"

"Yes."

"Did he hurt you?" John clenched his jaw at the thought. He had an idea of what the answer would be, but he was still hoping for a miracle.

Randy paused for a moment before giving in, finding his resolve weakening. That resolve started failing the second John took his hand. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, John got up and moved away from the couch, his anger rising the more he thought about Wade Barrett putting his hands anywhere near _his_ Randy. He wanted to hurt Barrett for even thinking he could touch Randy and get away with it. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Cena closed his eyes and stood there, trying to just clear his head and focus on his thoughts. He needed to help his love.

Of course, Orton – being a pessimist – automatically thought the worst, thinking that Cena was only silent, because he was trying to find a way out. He looked up, his piercing eyes staring up at John in fear. He never knew how much he actually cared for the man until now … now that he was so close to leaving.

"Look, John … I-I don't want you to go … I'll find a way out of this. I just don't want to lose you …"

Sapphire eyes immediately locked Orton's pale ones, shocked and angry that The Viper actually thought he was thinking about leaving. Scowling, Cena walked over to the couch where Orton was sitting on, wrapping his fingers around his wrist.

"How the fuck could you think that I would leave you?"

"Why wouldn't you want to leave?" Randy shot back. He didn't understand why John was getting so angry with him. "I tend to get in trouble a hell of a lot more than you do; now being the perfect example. I'm in a lot of shit and maybe it'll be for the best if you just stay far away from me."

Of course, he never wanted to say that, but Orton felt as though there was no other choice. Either Cena left and stayed out of harm's way or he remained and got hurt. That was how The Viper saw it and, even though it would hurt like hell, Orton would gladly take the pain instead of John taking it for him.

The Champ didn't see it that way, however. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he wasn't going to let Orton out of that room until he started talking. That was just how it was going to be and if Randy didn't like it then oh well. He'd eventually get over it. John was a loyal person. When he cared about someone, no matter what, Cena stuck by them and would do all he could to take care of them – no questions asked.

"Are you fucking stupid?" John finally demanded, his sapphire eyes blazing so much that Orton actually looked surprised.

"What? No, John, I-"

Slamming his hands down on the bench on either side of Randy, John bent down, leaning into Orton's space so much that he had no choice but to back up some due to the intensity of his gaze.

"I am only going to say this one time, so you better pay fucking attention, because I'm about ready to kick your ass," John said, his voice getting louder and louder with each word he spoke. "_I love you_. I love you, Randy, and I want to take care of you. I _don't care_ if you are in trouble. My first instinct is to take care of you and to protect you, and that is exactly what I'm going to do whether you like it or not. Do you understand me? Are you processing the words coming out of my mouth?"

For a moment, Randy didn't say anything. To be honest, he couldn't. Everything that had happened caught up with him and John's speech brought him closer to his breaking point. He could feel the lump in his throat rising, his eyes watering up some, though he quickly blinked them away.

"Yeah … yeah …" Randy said his voice barely audible. He nodded his head and looked up at John, his icy blue eyes bright with unshed tears.

His features softening, John leaned down and kissed Randy's forehead before pressing his against Orton's, sapphire eyes staring into pale icy ones, seeing his future play out before him. He smiled softly, hoping it would lessen the tension and help him relax.

"We'll get through this together," Cena whispered. "I promise."

"What's the game plan then?" Adam asked, speaking up.

John glanced over, his eyes once again filling with confusion at the sight of his retired friend. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," John started, looking from Adam to Chris and back again, his gaze lingering on Adam more so than Jericho. He knew Chris would come back, but Copeland …? "But what are you doing here?"

"We were just coming to visit, missing you and Jason. It looks like we came back just in time, though."

"Your timing was impeccable," John agreed, nodding his head. "It's good to see you, man."

"Okay, can we stop with the shit and get to business now?" Cody intervened, his voice full of disgust. He shot a heated glare in John's direction before turning his attention to Orton. "Randy, what the hell happened? Why was Barrett all over you?"

Even though John seriously wanted to walk over there and knock Cody Rhodes' teeth right out of his big mouth, that was a very serious question, one that he wanted answered, as well, which was why he didn't do just what he wanted. Instead, Cena tore his gaze from Adam Copeland and Chris Jericho and shifted them over to Randy, who looked like he blushed just slightly when everyone's sole attention was on him. Orton loved attention, but not _that_ type of attention, mostly because he felt embarrassed for even allowing it to happen. He wasn't going to say anything at first, was going to go back to his stubborn ways, but he stopped and looked at each face. Chris Jericho, Codes, Teddy … Adam Copeland of all people … John … _his_ J … they were there to help him, to keep his safe. Chris and Adam were right. John, along with everyone else, deserved to know the truth. Keeping it away from them would be like slapping them in the face after everything that did for him.

Sighing, Randy nodded his head and _finally_ opened up about what happened, laying it all out on the table for everyone to see the extent of how bad it truly was. He started from the very beginning, explaining how he and Wade came together, touching upon and going into great detail about the things that John was already well aware of – their hotel incidents, the sex, how they played around with each other before finally deciding to give what they shared a go. Randy talked about his decision to let Wade Barrett off, to end things before a strong attachment could be made – of course, he was already too late. The chilling message that Barrett gave him sent Orton on edge so much, in fact, that he was able to recite it back to the five standing around the locker room. He then confessed about what happened in the ring, what Justin Gabriel had told him about Wade Barrett and all of the sick things he would do to the South African and his companion, Heath Slater. With great hesitance, Randy told them what Justin said Wade would do to him if he ever got his hands on him. He talked about how he might have been able to play it cool if Barrett hadn't of snuck up on him, which was why he panicked the way he did back in the hallway, giving himself away to Wade when he was already suspicious of his two captives. Before he ended his story, Randy talked about how scared Justin was, how terrified he was whenever he was around Wade or even just talking about him. Randy expressed how vital and important it was that they get both him and Heath Slater far away from Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson.

Randy sighed again and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the tops of his knees as he waiting in the silence that had befallen the entire locker room. Chris and Adam looked shocked about it all, surprised that The Viper had been able to keep all of that down without saying anything. Ted and Cody were frustrated and annoyed with their friend – not to mention worried – with actually thinking he could take care of it all without needing any help, considering how deep he was in all of that shit. John … well, John just looked pissed off. He was standing against the wall with his eyes closed, his fists clenched so tightly, he could feel his fingernails breaking the skin of his palms. So many things were going through his head at that moment, and most of those thoughts resolved around killing Wade Barrett.

"I'm sorry, John …"

Randy's voice broke him out of his resolve, his sapphire eyes snapping open and immediately locking on Orton, who was staring back at him, his eyes full of worry and uncertainty. The look broke him down, his anger quickly melting away at that one look. Pushing himself off the wall, John closed the distance that was between them and squatted down in front of him again, taking his hands in his.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not telling you sooner," Randy said back, his voice low as he stared back into John's eyes. "I'm not used to this … loving someone," After a quick glance over to Adam, Randy brought his eyes back to John's, shrugging his shoulders. "To be honest, I'm not very good at this."

Standing up, John pressed his lips against Randy's, completely melting into the touch. He pulled Randy to his feet, wrapping his arms around his back and waist, holding him as close as he possibly could, their lips working in perfect unison. He smiled softly into the kiss when he felt Orton wrap his arms around his neck, bringing them that much closer.

"We'll teach each other," John finally whispers against his lips, earning a nod from the love of his life.

"Oh, come on," Ted DiBiase growled, his cerulean eyes glaring daggers at John. He was very protective of Randy. The one person he hated maybe just a tiny bit less that Wade Barrett was John Cena. "For everyone's stomachs, please remove your grabby hands and take twenty steps back, Cena."

"What the hell are you still doing here, DiBiase?" John growled back, disgust and hate in his eyes. "Don't answer that. Just take your bitch and get out of here. You've overstayed your welcome."

"I'm not going anywhere and nor is Cody."

"You don't have much of a choice, asshole. This isn't your locker room. Now open the damn door and walk out before I throw you out."

"Cena, you aren't going to do shit, so why don't you shut the fuck up before I kick your big fat ass!" Cody snapped, his blue-green crystal-like eyes blazing as they glared at Cena, hating the man with each passing second.

"Guys, stop. John, stop." Randy said, putting himself in between the three men before they could start beating the hell out of each other. "We don't have time for this. Boys, you need to get used to me being around John. John, you're going to have to get used to me being around Cody and Ted, because that's not going to change."

Groaning, John turned back to Randy, shaking his head. "Why do you have such horrible friends?"

Before Randy could answer that question – and before Ted and Cody could attack Cena – there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room froze, all eyes shooting over to the door, waiting in silence until something happened.

"Uh … Mr. Cena …?" A stage hand called the man's voice unsure and shaky before he knocked once more.

Taking a deep breath, John responded. "Yes?"

"You're match is next, sir."

"Thank you. I'll be right there," Once he and everyone else knew that the stage hand was gone John cursed and took an impatient breath, turning his attention back to Randy before looking over at Chris and Adam. "Do you guys have anything to do or anyone to meet?"

"I don't think so," Chris replied, looking over at Adam for conformation.

"No, we're free," Adam nodded, smiling at Chris before looking over at John. "What do you have in mind?"

John didn't say anything, only looked from them to Randy, hoping Chris and Adam could get the silent message he was sending them without Orton figuring it out. The Viper did catch the message, though, immediately taking a step back, his countenance a mixture of annoyance and shock.

"What! No, John! I don't need a babysitter!"

"Randy, please don't start acting like this. They aren't going to be babysitting you. They are simply going to make sure Barrett doesn't try to do anything while I'm not there," John reasoned, keeping his voice calm and controlled.

"I can read between the lines. You're leaving, so that means I'm stuck with them."

"Would you rather be left alone for Wade Barrett to easily get to you?"

Randy didn't say anything, merely glared at John for bringing that up before turning his glare to the floor, hating that he was right, but being too prideful to admitting it. Crossing his arms and shaking his head, Orton grumbled something incoherent and turned his head away, glaring at a spot on the wall that suddenly held his attention. Taking that as a victory, John gave a dimpled smile over to Chris and Adam, grabbing the hat that was on the end table beside the couch.

"Great! I will make quick work of this match and when I come back, we'll figure something out," Looking back at Randy, John made his way over, put a hand on the small of his back and pecked him on the corner of the lips. "Be good, baby. I'll see you in a bit."

As much as he wanted to be angry with him, Randy just couldn't stay mad. He followed John with his icy blue eyes, his expression softening. "I'm always careful."

"Right," John snorted those dimples on full display now that Randy was smiling some. "That's not funny at all."

"Shut up."

John chuckled and winked Randy's way before grabbing the door, twisting it open, and closing it behind him, the soft clicking sound indicating his absence. Sighing, Randy looked over to the four men standing around. He didn't like them being there only to watch him. It made him feel worthless and weak, but – for John's sake – he didn't fight it. He was with John now, it wasn't just him anymore. He would have to learn how to deal with that sort of thing, because that was just how Cena was. He was caring and compassionate and would do anything to help the ones he loved. With that in mind, Randy motioned to the couch and to a few chairs that were around before grabbing the remote, flopping down on one side of the leather seat.

"Let's watch the match then."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Running down the ramp, Wade Barrett, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel were merciless as they broke up the match that was going on, the four men immediately finding their target and attacking him, easily catching him off guard, pummeling him to the ground. They rained their fists down on him, kicked him down and doing all that they could to keep him down. Barrett screamed out direction and order as the other three viciously beat down John Cena, his cries of agony, grunts of pain, and yelps of discomfort only fueling the Englishman's psychotic rage.

_"Tonight is the night, boys," Wade Barrett said, standing in front of his team, a confident look plastered across his face. He peered at each other them making sure to create eye contact before moving on to the next person, showing his dominance over them each time they looked away. "First things first … we take out John Cena."_

_ "How are we going to do that?" Ezekiel immediately asked, his eyes following Barrett as his leader slowly paced before them. _

_ "That's an easy one, my old friend," Barrett replied, a sick smirk creeping up his face. "Tonight, John Cena has a match against Evan Bourne. We'll take him out then. I don't care about Bourne, just get him out of the ring and incapacitate him before he can do anything to help. Justin, you can take care of that. While you're doing that, the rest of us will work on Cena."_

_ Ezekiel nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. Cracking his knuckles and popping his neck, he smirked back, his craving for bloodshed and his need to inflict pain exciting him with each second that passed._

"This is what you get, Cena, for getting in my way, for _fucking_ what wasn't yours," Barrett hissed in John's ear before punching him hard in the face, eliciting a cry of pain from The Champ. "Keep screaming, because no one is going to come to your aid."

He wasn't going down without a fight that much Cena knew. There was no way he was going to allow Barrett and his bitches get the best of him. There was just no way. And he did fight back – he punched when there was an opening and kicked whenever someone was in range … but the numbers game caught up with him, and John slowly started to fall back, his strength weakening the more they continued their attack.

_ "I've recently got word that a few of John Cena's friends are in the building at this very moment," The Englishman continued, stopping in front of Justin and Heath, placing his hands on his hips as he glared down at the two smaller men. "I know they are a bunch of goody-two-shoes along with Cena, but unfortunately for them, they do no worry me in the slightest. In fact, I want them to help him."_

_ "Why?" Justin asked, staring up at Barrett with a confusion expression._

_ "While I had Orton pinned against the wall, it was Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland who were the ones to stop me from taking what was mine," Although the thought angered him beyond belief, Barrett had a feeling that that was going to happen, which was why he was prepared for it. Swallowing his anger, he continued. "Not long after, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. came along."_

_ Justin slowly nodded his head, understanding now why Wade wasn't all that concerned. Wade continued anyway._

_ "I'm confident that Cena will pry an explanation out of Orton as to why I was all over him tonight. He'll want him protected, kept safe while he was fighting against Bourne. That is why we are going to attack."_

_ "But don't you think they've thought about that, too?" Heath asked, speaking up. He looked up at Wade, his countenance filled with wariness and caution. "Cena wants Randy protected, so even if we do attack him tonight, Jericho and Copeland will definitely come out, but Rhodes and DiBiase will stay with him."_

_ "I applaud you for thinking, Heath, but that is where you are wrong," Wade said, smirking brilliantly down at his captives. "Orton may be The Viper, but he has a heart and as much as it sickens me to say, he does care for Cena, so he will want to do whatever it takes to keep his _love_ safe. He will beg Rhodes and DiBiase to go after Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland, to assist them into saving Cena. Of course, before they come out, I'll have already snuck out of the way and back here. And while they are fighting you three, I'll grab Orton."_

Jumping to his feet, Randy immediately ran for the door, only to be stopped by Ted and Cody who pulled him back while Adam and Chris ran out of the room, tearing down the hallway, making their way to the ring. Randy fought to get free of his two best friends, but they wouldn't let him go.

"Get off! Get off right now!" Randy demanded, thrashing against their hold.

"Randy! RANDY! Stop! You aren't leaving this room!" Ted yelled, trying to get Orton's attention. With Cody's help, the two were successful in pushing Randy back down onto the couch, both making sure to keep him down.

"You have to go! You have to help them!"

"We can't leave you alone, Randy," Cody reasoned, shaking his head. "Chris and Adam will do all that they can to save Cena."

"Even with Jericho and Copeland, they are still outnumbered! Plus, the whole reason why Adam retired was because he got hurt and he could become paralyzed if he continued fighting! Do you honestly expect him to fight them when he has his own health to worry about!" Randy shrieked, looking from Cody to Ted and back, his heart pounding in his chest. John was in danger and Adam could seriously get hurt if his best friends didn't go down there.

"Randy-"

"I won't leave! I promise I won't! Just please go save him!"

Cody opened his mouth to say no, but he sighed and looked over to Ted, trying to read what his eyes were showing. Even though he hated Cena and was secretly enjoying the ass kicking he was receiving, he knew that Wade's assault on John was really hurting Randy. The last thing he wanted was his friend hurting. He knew that Randy was also right about Adam's situation. The man got injured fighting and had to retired because of said injury. He had no place fighting anymore or there could be serious repercussions involved and, if there were, Chris Jericho would not be happy at all. On the other hand, though, if they went, Randy would be left alone. But Wade Barrett would be in the ring along with the rest of The Corre, so it wouldn't be like he was in any danger … right?

"Fine," Ted finally said, shaking his head at how Orton's eyes immediately lit up. He pointed his finger at the couch, his voice firm. "_You are not to leave this couch_. Do you understand, Randy? We're not even kidding here, man. This is serious. You stay right here, you watch the television, you lock that door, and you do not open it for _anyone_, but us. Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes, now go! Hurry," Randy urged, quickly standing up and all but shoving his two friends out the door. "Go!"

"Lock the door!" Cody shouted as he and Ted ran down the hallway.

Randy took a deep breath and exhaled as he watched Rhodes and DiBiase make their way down the hallway. He couldn't express how grateful he was that they listened to him. When they were finally out of sight – and when Randy was getting ready to go back into the locker room – he suddenly felt … odd. He didn't understand why, though. It felt uncomfortable and wary. Looking around, Orton couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Furrowing his brow, Randy slowly turned around and started back into the locker room, finally deciding that the unease was probably due to what was happening in the ring.

Of course, that notion was quickly tossed out the window when he was suddenly shoved into the room, the velocity of the push sending him right to the ground. Grunting at the impact, Randy rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, but immediately froze when he caught sight of the man standing before him in the doorway of the locker room.

Wade Barrett.

"You and I need to have a talk …" The Englishman purred stepping into the room and slamming the door shut. Dangling around his right pointer finger was a shiny pair of handcuffs.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Four more to go before it's all over!_

_ Also, if you guys haven't already checked it out, I would really appreciate it if you guys looked at my newest story called _Saints and Sinners_. If you love drama and suspense then that story is definitely it! _

_ And, if you want to follow me on Twitter then my name is _Xx_Shells_Oo. _That is my person Twitter. The Twitter I use for SLSheartsRKO and this one is _Shandy777_RKO_, so please follow! I follow back!_


	17. A Bus Ticket Straight to Hell

_ Thanks go to __**GothCatholic**__, __**shirozero**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**The Scurvied One**__, __**Randy-Cena-Love**__, __**LadyDragonsBlood**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**walffocomes**__, __**GreenWild**__, __**ravenanalia**__, __**M. j's place**__,__** Cole224**_, _**Bravada**__, __**Ada15**__, __**Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe**__, and __**japanesehon1**__ for your wonderful, uplifting reviews!_

_ I love these! Please keep them coming!_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 17 – A Bus Ticket Straight to Hell ~

_ Randy took a deep breath and exhaled as he watched Rhodes and DiBiase make their way down the hallway. He couldn't express how grateful he was that they listened to him. When they were finally out of sight – and when Randy was getting ready to go back into the locker room – he suddenly felt … odd. He didn't understand why, though. It felt uncomfortable and wary. Looking around, Orton couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Furrowing his brow, Randy slowly turned around and started back into the locker room, finally deciding that the unease was probably due to what was happening in the ring. _

_ Of course, that notion was quickly tossed out the window when he was suddenly shoved into the room, the velocity of the push sending him right to the ground. Grunting at the impact, Randy rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, but immediately froze when he caught sight of the man standing before him in the doorway of the locker room._

_ Wade Barrett._

_ "You and I need to have a talk …" The Englishman purred stepping into the room and slamming the door shut. Dangling around his right pointer finger was a shiny pair of handcuffs._

He couldn't believe it, couldn't understand why he didn't see it coming. All he knew now was that he was on the floor, staring up at a crazed, smug looking Wade Barrett. The door was shut and blocked by the Englishman, and Randy was well-aware of the fact that there was no way in hell he would be getting through, especially with the way Barrett was staring down at him like he was a piece of meat. Peering warily up at the man, Randy slowly scooted up into a seated position.

"Don't get up," Wade finally said, watching as Randy started to get up. Wade didn't want that, though. No, he wanted Randy where he belonged – below him. He smirked even more when Orton froze and ceased all attempts to get up. "Good boy."

"W-what are you doing, Barrett?" Randy asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking, though that did no good. The attempt failed miserably and Wade Barrett was well-aware of it, too.

"What's wrong, Randy? Are you scared?"

Taking a few steps closer, Barrett crouched down and trailed the back of his hand along Orton's cheek, loving the very visible flinch that came from the touch. Randy was a very beautiful specimen, his gorgeous eyes blinking rapidly for a moment as though he was trying to figure out what was going on and how to get out of the situation. Only he wasn't going to get out of the situation. Wade knew for a fact that Randy was going to look absolutely beautiful with those handcuffs around his wrists and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to fuck him senseless when the time presented itself. The smirk on his face slowly faded as he rose to his feet, Randy's pale, blue eyes following him with fear shining through.

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you honestly think you were going to outsmart _me_, double cross _me_? Oh, Orton … you have much to learn if you are thinking that daftly."

His mind going a million miles a minute, Randy looked around the room, trying to push his fearful thoughts to the side long enough to find some way of distracting Barrett long enough for him to either get some help or get the hell out of that locker room. It was a spacious area, but with Wade Barrett sucking the life out of it, Randy could feel himself struggling to get the much needed oxygen his lungs required. The only problem was that there was absolutely nothing that Orton could see that would be able to inflict pain on the Englishman. Of course, there was a coffee table and there was a couch, there were luggage around and a chair that was against the wall near the door, but nothing that could really help Orton from where he was at. There was nothing that he could do, not when Barrett was staring down at him, those dark green eyes not once leaving his as he looked frantically around the room. That sickening feeling of being trapped was slowly starting to suffocate him and it was something that, not only was _not_ helping, but it was building the panic, fueling the paranoia.

The urge to resist chuckling was growing from deep inside Wade's throat as he simply stared down at Orton, loving the frantic look on the man's face. Randy was panicking and there was absolutely nothing that would stop it – Barrett would make sure of that. But, even though the man's defenses were slowly wearing off, Wade could still see that there was plenty of fight left in the man, could see that, even after all that he had done to him, there was just something he was missing completely. The spirit of Orton was greater than then Englishman anticipated and that only fueled his attempts to break The Viper down even further. No one was going to up Wade Barrett – not John Cena, not Justin Gabriel or Heath Slater, and certainly not Randy Orton. Reaching down, Barrett wrapped his large hands around Randy's neck, earning a gasp out of the man, whose eyes widened in surprise. Pulling him to his feet, Wade directed him to the wall, slamming Randy against it, a yelp of pain eliciting in response.

"I'm actually going to do you a favour, Orton," Wade purred, his grip on Randy's throat lessoning as his thumb became to caress the sensitive spot below his ears. He could feel Randy trembling against him and it suddenly made him hard, the act quick, but his actions quicker. He pressed his hard on against Orton, feeling the man tense before he attempted to push away, only for Barrett to – once again – tighten the grip he had on his neck. He lessened only when Orton stopped fighting him. "Are you curious as to what I have to offer?"

"I could really not give a damn," Randy groaned, both in annoyance and in desperation. He was a pretty strong guy, but with Wade's body and grip pressed against him, pinning him to the wall – not to mention his hard cock moving along his dick, around the inside of his thighs – Orton couldn't believe how weak and helpless he felt. It was uncomfortable and something he absolutely hated. There wasn't really much he could do about that now, so he instead chose to squirm to somehow loosen the grip Barrett had on him.

Grabbing one of Orton's flailing hands, Wade pulled Randy away from the wall, only to thrust him back into it, the sound of his back connecting with the hard cement resonating throughout the room. The breath was knocked out of The Viper, temporarily stopping all attempts to get away, and it was with that free moment did Wade start to handcuff Orton's wrists – _start_ being the key word. The second Randy heard the sound of the metal of the handcuffs, a new wave of fight surged its way right back into his body, like an animal being cornered. There was no way in hell Randy was going to allow Barrett to get those cuffs on him – the mere thought of what would happen only made the fight inside of him increase with each attempt Wade took in stopping the action.

"Stop moving!" Wade shouted, losing his patience momentarily with Orton, who knocked the cuffs out of his hand while he was struggling and wiggling about.

He was quicker than Barrett gave him credit for, and that was to Randy's advantage as he pushed and yanked his way out of Wade's grasp. When the Englishman's hands were finally off of him, Randy took off towards the door, the desperation of getting the hell out of that room becoming almost too much for him. He found himself suddenly stopped when an arm wrapped around his midsection, bringing him back hard against a chest before being pushed down on the couch. Barrett quickly got on top of Randy and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above Orton's head, staring down at his trapped Viper with a smirk on his face.

"Now, where were we?"

"Come on, Wade, would you just stop! Please! Shit, man, I'm sorry I pissed you off, but you cannot seriously be doing this right now!" He never thought he'd actually go so far as to _beg_, but at the moment, Randy just didn't give a damn. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard, in fact, that it was shocking Wade didn't hear it. He thought his eardrums were going to burst they were so loud.

Shaking his head, the smirk only seemingly to grow on the man's face, Wade leaned down and pressed his lips against Randy's, loving the moan of protest and the struggling that quickly ensued the second he got close. Wade's mouth devoured Orton's, not giving a damn that the man below him was against it at all. That didn't matter. Wade was going to be satisfied before he even thought about giving any satisfaction and pleasure to _his_ Viper. His grip tightening to the point where Randy didn't think he could feel his fingers anymore, Barrett pushed his tongue into The Viper's mouth, the moan increasing in volume as Randy tried to break the kiss, hating the way the Englishman's tongue slid across his teeth, gums, and tongue. It was a horrible feeling and it made him feel like trash. Finally, the kiss did end and, when it did, it was a relief – or it was until Wade's words spilled through, his heart stopping.

"You are _mine_, Orton, whether you like it or not. And the only way I'll go easy on you is if you willingly give yourself to _me_."

Before anything else could be said, though – thankfully, much to Randy's happiness – there was a loud knocking on the door, making both men jump and turn their heads – Wade's in annoyance, Randy's in complete joy. The growl that was getting ready to spill from Barrett's lips was immediately turned into a yelp when Orton's knee came up, nailing the Englishman right in the nuts, the unwavering grip finally relinquishing as he fell to the ground. Jumping to his feet, Randy took off for the door, finally making it, jerking it open, and high tailing it out of there; his only instinct was to get as far away from Wade Barrett before he got up as fast as he could. If only those instincts were to find John first …

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"I cannot believe that son-of-a-fucking-bitch did that," John vented, the veins in his neck popping the more his blood pressure rose. He, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho, and Adam Copeland were all storming back down the hallway towards the locker room – or at least John was, everyone else was just trying to keep up with his pace.

"Did you expect anything else?" Chris asked, giving his best friend a questionable look. "Barrett is a coward; he's always been a coward. He attacks in numbers and gets the hell out when things get too tough for him. It's the way he's always been and nothing is going to change that."

John simply shook his head. He had a feeling that The Corre was going to try something tonight, had a feeling that they might jump in the ring and attack him, to make him weak so he wouldn't be able to protect Randy when the time came. That was Wade Barrett's mistake, though. It didn't matter if both of his legs were broken, as well as his arms – if Randy was in danger then John would get up and fight alongside him. Now was no different. Turning the corner, the determination growing inside of him, John quickened his step as he drew closer and closer to the locker room, only to stop short.

Cody – who was behind John – walked into him and immediately shrieked in disgust at touching his 'mortal enemy', but that went unnoticed to Cena, who was staring straight ahead at his locker room. There was something different about it, something that just didn't feel right to him at all. The longer he stared at it, the more panicked he began to feel, the more worried he started to become. The closer he got, the more he noticed how dark it felt and how rooted with fear it contained. And when he got even closer, he then noticed that the door was open.

"Rhodes, DiBiase, did you leave Randy in the room with the door open?" He asked, his voice full of anger, but he couldn't take his eyes off the door.

"What the fuck are you talking about, man?" Cody pushed Cena to the side and made his way to the door, not at all liking the tone that John was giving them or the subtle hints to their stupidity. Well, John Cena was a fool if he thought they were stupid, because Cody and Ted cared a lot about their friend and wouldn't do anything to endanger him. "We told him to lock the fucking door when we ran out there to save _your_ ass. If you ask me, a thank you is in order."

"Cody …" Ted started, but was immediately cut off when Cody continued.

"No! I'm tired of this monkey thinking he's better than we are. He comes along and thinks that he can suck up all of our Randy time? Hell no, fucker. _We_ were friends with him first. _We_ know him a hell of a lot better than he does."

"Then where the hell is he!" John shouted, his sapphire eyes glowing with hate and worry.

Of course, being Cody, he didn't get the memo and was immediately taking John's anger as a threat. But – being Cody – he wasn't going to back down at all, and the smaller man found himself taking a threatening step forward himself, ready to kick John's teeth down his throat if he had to – and he really wanted to.

"Cody, turn around!" Adam exclaimed, grabbing Rhodes by the arms and manually turning the kid around, pointing to the opened locker room door. "Your intentions were good, but something happened after you left."

The words were momentarily swept away from Cody as he stared at the locker room. None of them even dared to move at first, fearful of what they were going to walk into – an empty room, which would confirm their worst fears. But the waiting and doing nothing was slowly eating John alive, and he cautiously walked towards the room, his heart thumping loudly in his chest with each step he took. Taking a deep breath, quickly preparing for the worst, John peered into the room, realizing that his worst fear was now a reality.

"Fuck!"

They all knew what that meant. Ted turned around and punched the hell out of the wall while Cody simply glared up and down the hallways, looking as though he were ready to knock out the next person who had the misfortune of walking past him in the state he was in. Adam looked worried, as did Chris, but they were both focused on John, unsure of what he would do upon seeing that his boyfriend, the man he was falling for, was now missing.

"We should have seen this coming," John said in a low, anger-filled voice. He shook his head, hating himself for not even tossing the idea around before leaving. "They attacked and somewhere during the match Barrett slipped away. What the fuck did we think he was going to do? We were preoccupied with his lackies that there was no way we could have saved him …"

"John, don't you dare blame yourself," Adam said in a firm voice, closing the distance between them. He put a hand on John's shoulder, offering the comfort that wouldn't be fulfilled until Randy was back with him. "None of us knew that this was going to happen. It isn't just your fault – it's all of ours."

"Moping about it won't help, either. We need to find him and get him away from Barrett," Chris said, stepping up, as well. "Adam and I are with you and …" Jericho turned to look at Ted and Cody, who both looked like they were going to kill someone. "And I'm sure they are, too."

"Damn right, we are," Ted said his southern accent stronger and thicker now that he was in so much rage.

"Let's just get one thing straight here, Cena," Cody snapped, stepping forward, not giving a damn that he shoved all three men out of the way to get to him. They stood nose-to-nose, Cena towering over Rhodes, but Cody just didn't seem to give a damn. He had guts. "I don't like you. I never will like you. I hate the fact that Randy's with you. I have no idea what he sees in you. And I get that you don't like me. Personally, I don't give a shit. But for the sake of him and his safety, I will allow you to help me get him back."

Snorting, John looked away and –shockingly – chuckled at the nerve the kid had. He was definitely courageous, that was something. Even though they hated each other with a passion, they both knew that they needed each other just as much as the next person to get Randy back. They would have to suck in their egos and pride, and work together to rescue. And if that meant … working together in harmony … well, it was something that would be done.

"No arguing, no fighting, no sarcastic remarks whenever a suggestion is made from one of us. Do we have a deal on that, because I won't hesitate on kicking you straight in the face?" John asked, holding his hand out for a shake.

"Please, you can't kick above my nuts," Cody rolled his eyes and clasped his hand in John's.

"That was sarcastic. I'll let that slide, though," John pulled his hand away and turned to them all. "I don't give a damn what we have to do to get him back. I'll take the consequences. I cannot … I _will not_ allow him to get hurt by that psychopathic fuck. We need to find him and find him fast. Got it?"

All at once, everyone started nodding their heads and murmuring their agreement to John's statement. He looked around at the faces. There was Ted and Cody, two of Orton's best friends, two people that were going to do everything in their power to find him with or without John's help. Cena couldn't help but admire that. They were great friends and Randy was lucky to have them. He then turned to his two oldest friends – Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland. They were only just aware of his relationship with Orton a few short days ago, but here they were, ready to go into battle with him to save him. Once again, John was aware of just how lucky he was to have the two, how grateful he was that these two men, his dear, dear friends, were going to put their trust into him and help him. They were the best.

Satisfied with their answers, John nodded his head, his mantra – _Never give up_ – ringing in his hears. "Then let's go."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Running down the hallway, throwing open the garage door, Randy didn't give a damn where he was going, so long as he was far, far away from Wade Barrett. His feet were moving him faster than he ever thought possible. Pushing past random stage crew, taking off down a separate direction whenever he saw another Superstar or Diva, Randy didn't stop at all, fearful that one of them might turn on him. As bizarre as that sounded, that was just what he was thinking at the moment. Wade – someone he really liked at one point – turned on him. Why would he think otherwise?

Running down rows and rows of cars, Randy didn't stop, not even when he felt as though his lungs were getting ready to explode, the need for oxygen so great, yet the fear of Wade Barrett or his lackies getting their hands on him greater. He felt dirty, so completely dirty now that his entire body was practically covered in Wade Barrett's essence. He could still feel those hands on him, holding him down against his will, he could still feel the man's lips pressed against his own, could still feel his tongue being shoved down his throat. It was the worst feeling in the world and Orton just felt like tearing his own skin off because of it.

Shaken to the very core, Randy stopped and started looking around, trying to gather his bearings. All his mind was telling him to do was run, but he had to just stop and at least attempt to think about what he was doing or where he was going to go. It was almost impossible to do so, though, especially when Randy turned his head to the left and saw Wade Barrett stepping through one of the doors, those dark green eyes locked on him. Randy's hand slowly went behind him, grabbing onto the wall for support, because without it, he knew he was going to fall straight down to the floor. All thoughts of keeping his calm were long gone the more he stared back at Barrett. The paranoia and absolute fear was catching up to him. Everything that Justin had told him a few nights ago of what the Englishman would do to the South African and Heath Slater caught up to him, the things that Barrett would do to _him_ slamming into his head, taking over this thoughts. He was absolutely terrified, but frozen with fear.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch," Wade hissed as he got closer and closer. Inwardly, he was jumping up and down in glee. He had reduced the big, bad Viper into nothing, but a scared, pathetic human being. On the outside, though, he looked like he was about ready to kill Orton right then and there in the parking garage. The blow to his delicate area was sharp and painful and it wasn't going unpunished. When he got even closer, that is when Orton started going backwards, trying to keep the distance, but to no avail. The Englishman's hand shot out, wrapping around Orton's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Did you think you could kick me and get away from that? Did you think you could run away and get away with that? I don't think so, Orton."

"Please, get off!" Randy panicked, jerking at his wrist, grabbing on the hand that held his trapped limb and tugging at it. "Let go!"

"NO!" Wade yelled, jerking Randy closer to him, the tone of his voice once again freezing Orton on spot. He turned around, his grip unwavering, and started walking through the parking garage, pulling the struggling Viper along with him. "This isn't a game, Orton. I'm dead serious here. That offer I was making you in the locker room – that was real! But, no, you had to run; you had to make things difficult. Well, Orton, you don't know the meaning of the word. You will when I'm through with you. I can guarantee you that."

"Wade, please, I-" Randy started, his voice shaking so much, he could barely recognize it.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Orton. You do _not_ fuck with me and expect to get away from it. I'll put you in your place."

"What are you-?"

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART!"

Wade had stopped in his tracks, had spun around, and shouted those seven words into Orton's face, pleased with the shocked and frightened look he got in response. He was beyond angry – livid he was. The more he thought about Randy's disobedience, the more he wanted to break the man down, tear him apart, and listen to him beg for forgiveness. He wanted to completely dismember The Viper's entire body, break down his will power and cut the head off of his ego. It would happen if it was the last thing Barrett did.

The screeching of tires suddenly filled the air as both men turned just in time to see a car heading right towards them. Letting go of Orton, Wade gasped in surprise and jumped out of the way as the car stopped right where he was once standing. The window on the driver's side opened and a blonde's head popped out.

"Orton!" Jason Reso shouted. "Get in the car!"

From the wall where he stumbled to and leaning against, the last thing Orton wanted to do was get in the car with the man. He didn't trust anyone at the moment, was sure that they were probably just fucking with his mind before holding him down so Barrett could rip him apart – just like he said he would. His entire body was shaking and he just had absolutely no idea what to do, how to defend himself or anything.

Growling in annoyance, Jason looked over to see Wade slowly standing up. "Fuck," Jason unhooked his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. "Drew, drive!" And with that, Jason ran over to Randy, grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the back of the seat where he shoved him in, jumping in behind him. The doors locked and, by the time Wade knew what the hell happened, Drew McIntyre threw the car into reverse and peeled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"I cannot believe I'm actually going out of my way to helping this jackass," Jason expressed for the tenth time as he pulled Randy along behind him by the arm. He, Drew, and Randy were at the hotel, going down the hallway towards the room that the couple shared.

"W-why are you helping me?" Randy asked his voice still shaky. Everything that had just happened seemed like one hell of a blur. He could clearly remember Wade Barrett's angry voice, he could remember the Englishman's hands on his skin, and he could remember the screeching of tires on the asphalt. Everything else was a blur that would grow clearer and clearer with time – he was sure of that.

Jason rolled his eyes and jerked the man go. "Don't go ahead of yourself. I didn't do any of this for you. Get in the room."

After a moment's hesitation, Randy walked into the room and looked around. It looked pretty much like the room he and John shared, though the majour colour in the room was blue, whereas in their room, it was mainly red. At the foot of the two beds were their suitcases rested neatly on the floor, but the extra suitcases on the table looked awfully familiar.

"Hey, what are you doing with my bags?"

"Oh, now that you've already noticed, we can skip the small talk," Walking over to the bags, Jason picked them up and thrusted them into Randy's chest. "You're leaving. It's plain and simple."

He didn't know what to even think after those words spilled from his lips. Randy merely stared at Jason as though he didn't understand a word he said before looking over at the Scotsman who didn't return his gaze. He slowly shook his head, trying to put the pieces together. "What?"

"You heard me. You've really fucked things up and I'm not going to allow John to get hurt, because of something you did. It's not right and it's not fair. I'm sure even you can see that."

John. _Shit_. "Look, man, I-"

"He was attacked tonight, because of you! This is only the beginning, Orton, can't you see that! Your whoring around has finally caught up with you and you aren't going to bring John down with you. I'm not going to stand here and allow that to happen. See reason, man. Do you want John to get hurt, because of your past? Do you want John to suffer?"

"Of course, I don't!"

"Good," Jason shook his head. "Then leaving is the best option. If you're gone then John won't get hurt. You just … you just have to get as far away from him as possible, otherwise … he's not going to be safe."

Randy didn't say anything. As much as he absolutely despised Jason Reso for putting the idea in his head, he had to admit, it made a lot of sense. If he stayed then that meant John was in greater risk of getting hurt, especially when he had Wade Barrett hunting his ass down. But then again … a life without John – if it was even considered being called that – wasn't a life at all. Sacrifices had to be made, though. With Barrett after him, the only way he'd willingly give himself up was if something happened to John. That was the only way and Randy knew Barrett was smart enough to figure that out.

"Alright …"

"Alright …?" Jason questioned, narrowing his eyes at The Viper.

"I'll leave him alone," Those words hurt more than Randy ever thought possible. It felt as though a piece of him was being ripped away, like his heart was being trampled on and there was nothing that could stop the pain. "For his safety … I'll leave him alone."

"I mean it, Orton. You never see or talk to him again."

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Randy slowly nodded his head. For his safety and well-being, Randy wouldn't see or talk to him again, not when Barrett was on the prowl. But who knew how long that would be.

"You're making the right decision," Jason said, picking up a piece of paper that was sitting on the credenza. "This is your bus ticket. You're bus leaves in forty minutes."

Taking the piece of paper, Orton didn't even bother looking at it, knowing that what was in his hands was definitely a bus ticket. There was no need to verify it. Jason dropped his hand and went back over to the door, opening it up, and waited.

"Oh, here," Drew spoke up for the first time, holding up a pair of keys. "You can take our rental to the station. We'll find a ride with one of the other guys to the next arena."

Reaching out, Randy took the keys from Drew and gave him a small nod of thanks before turning around and slowly making his way out of the room, the door slamming shut the second he stepped over the threshold.

"Are we making a mistake?" Drew asked, looking at his boyfriend with a guilty expression on his countenance.

"You know as well as I do that Randy Orton is trouble. He either starts it or he's somehow the center attention of it. He's selfish and he's cold and he had no business getting involved with John, who is the exact opposite of him. I'm his friend – regardless of this fight – and I'm not going to just sit back and allow him to get hurt.

"I just hope we made the right call."

Shaking his head, Randy slowly made his way down the hallway. He had heard enough of their conversation. His head now swimming with the pain and sadness that filled his heart, Randy had absolutely no idea that someone was waiting around the corner until their hand shot up and grabbed him, covering his mouth to muffle the surprised cry that escaped. He was jerked around the corner and pulled into an elevator, the door closing before he could do anything about it.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ Wow, I really suck for not updating in so long! I'm so sorry, guys! You were all supposed to attack me!_

_ Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. As you all know, there are three more chapters left before this story comes to a close. And I would absolutely _love_ it if I could get up to 300 reviews. So, this is what I'm going to do. The person who gets the 250 spot will get a OneShot. The person who gets the 275 spot will get a OneShot. And the person who gets the 300 spot will get a three part mini-series! _

_ And before you all hit the review button, I would just like to remind you all that I have a poll up. Which OneShot would you like me to work on – No Secrets, Have I Got Your Attention Now, or Only something I Can Give! The decision is up to you! _I am not taking tally here! If you want a say, you'll have to vote on the poll!


	18. Barrett's Obedience

_ Thank you __**AuntJackie**__, __**CenaRKO1986**__, __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**M. j's place**__, __**Blazing Glory**__, __**walffocomes**__, __**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**__, __**tylerrbret**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**ravenanalia**__, __**J4M3Z**__, __**GreenWild**__, __**japanesehon1**__,__**Bravada**__,__**GothCatholic**__, and __**3merald princ3ss **__for all of these wonderful reviews!_

_ I heart you all and your awesomeness!_

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 18 – Barrett's Obedience ~

_ "You know as well as I do that Randy Orton is trouble. He either starts it or he's somehow the center attention of it. He's selfish and he's cold and he had no business getting involved with John, who is the exact opposite of him. I'm his friend – regardless of this fight – and I'm not going to just sit back and allow him to get hurt. _

_ "I just hope we made the right call."_

_ Shaking his head, Randy slowly made his way down the hallway. He had heard enough of their conversation. His head now swimming with the pain and sadness that filled his heart, Randy had absolutely no idea that someone was waiting around the corner until their hand shot up and grabbed him, covering his mouth to muffle the surprised cry that escaped. He was jerked around the corner and pulled into an elevator, the door closing before he could do anything about it._

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Randy demanded the second Heath Slater let go of The Viper. He shoved Heath into the wall and grabbed the railing that was attached to the elevator walls, his heart thumping in his chest. God, he was for sure it was Wade Barrett who had his hands on him. It was a huge relief to find that it was only Heath Slater, but even then, one of Barrett's lackies had him now.

"I had to do this," Heath replied, keeping his space. He had heard a lot about Randy Orton's fiery temper and had only seen it once – but that was at a distance. They were in a closely confined elevator and it wouldn't take much for Orton to reach over and slam his face into the wall until his head popped off or something. Keeping his hands up in defense, staring at Randy with desperation, he continued on. "You don't understand, Randy. I _had_ to do this."

"What are you talking about?" Randy questioned, the frustration in his voice evident as he stared down at the One-Man-Rock-Band, his recent problems and heartbreak forgotten momentary as he waited for the redhead to speak.

"I don't know why I'm about to ask you this. I already know what the answer is going to be, but I just had to do this, Randy. God, I already know the answer … why am I doing this …"

The talking to himself and the sudden pacing Heath Slater was doing was quickly getting The Viper more agitated. Reaching over, wrapping his thin fingers around the bicep of Slater's arm, Randy jerked the slightly smaller man out of his thoughts and back into reality before pushing him against the wall. "I'm about to punch your teeth so far down your throat, they'll come out of your ass. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Wade threatened me."

"He threatens everyone," Randy shook his head, trying not to show how much that one name affected him so much. It was because of that name … that person … that caused him to lose everything he held dear. First his strength then his dignity then John … it was all gone, because of that man. Granted, the only reason why he lost John was because of his friend, Jason, but who's to say it wasn't also because of Wade? Jason only jumped in to protect John, because of Randy's issues with Wade. It might not have happened if he never allowed Wade to sweet talk him. "What makes you so different? And why the fuck am I even having a conversation with you? _You_ attacked John out there tonight. I should grab you by the neck and snap it right off."

"Do you think I _wanted_ to do that? Do you think I _want_ to do this? Randy … the only reason I do any of that is for Justin. The only reason Barrett makes me do anything is because he knows that getting me to do it will require using Justin against me."

"Well, yeah, you can always-" And just like that, Randy shut his mouth. The light bulb clicked. Closing his eyes, Orton shook his head before groaning. "You're a fucking asshole! Really, you trap me in this fucking elevator, where I can't go anywhere, to talk me into surrendering so he doesn't hurt your precious Justin! Are you kidding me!"

"I feel bad for doing this, but Randy …" He trailed off for a moment to watch as Orton started to pace back and forth. The man had been through a lot and Heath could see that just by staring at the man's features. But Heath himself had been through so much more. Was he making the wrong decision? Probably, yeah … but did he care? No. Nothing else mattered in the world. Only Justin did. "Justin told me that he talked to you that day at the houseshow. You know what he does to us, what he enjoys doing to Justin-"

"So you want me to take his place?" Randy interrupted his voice shaky and full of shock.

"Yes."

"You can't ask me to do that … that's not fair," Putting a hand over his face, Randy could feel a few tears building up. Who in the hell did Heath Slater think he was doing that to him, guilt tripping him into turning himself in to Wade Barrett.

Heath said nothing, only stared at the man slowly crumbling in front of him. Randy was right – it wasn't fair to ask that of him. _Fair_ left the room a long time ago, though. Nothing was fair anymore and that was just how the world worked now. Sacrifices had to be made and Heath felt that he and Justin had sacrificed enough. It was time they had a break, no matter how small said break may be. They weren't the infatuation now – Randy Orton was. It was time he had a taste of the torture Heath and Justin were accustomed to as normal life.

"He risked a lot coming to you that day. If you had any idea what Barrett actually does to us … to him … do you have any idea what he would have done if he found out what Justin did?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Randy asked, dropping his hand to stare at Slater. "I didn't do anything. He came to me. I didn't start anything!"

"You didn't intentionally do anything, but you sparked his attention and he's not going to let that go. He won't let _you_ go until he gets what he wants from you."

"And what does he want?" Randy asked his voice quiet and full of desperation. He was willing to give Barrett anything he wanted – money, a title shot when the time presented himself, his own damn _house_ if it came down to it – so long as he was left alone.

"He wants to show you whose boss. He wants to show you that you are nothing compared to him, that everyone eventually falls down to his feet and it doesn't matter who you are, big or small, if he wants you, he'll take you. He wants to control you. And he won't stop until he does."

"I already know that."

"He'll go after Cena. If that's what it means to get to you, he'll do it."

"I know that," Randy said, his teeth clenched together. Just like that, the pain of what happened just a few short minutes ago came back, how he agreed to leave and never see John Cena ever again. "It's over. We're not anything anymore."

For a split second, it looked like Heath actually cared about how Randy was feeling and what he was going through, but that was short lived. His face was blank, relieving nothing and taking nothing in. "Do you think that'll stop Barrett? Orton, he knows how much you to care about each other. Just because you've stopped seeing him doesn't mean he won't touch him anymore. Hell, he's still a huge target. Besides, he won't believe for a second that you broke up with him. You're just saying that, because you don't want him to get hurt. You aren't fooling anyone. You're just causing yourself heartache, because you think you're doing the right thing."

"AND WHAT IS THE RIGHT THING, HUH!" He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't just sit there and allow Heath Slater to psychoanalyze every little thing he said. "Fuck, Slater! You have no right doing this to me! I didn't do anything to you! I'm sorry that you're in hell, but that's not my fault! Even if I surrender, it wouldn't do any good! He's fucking crazy! It wouldn't matter!"

"Justin has become obsessed with keeping you safe. He doesn't want this happening to you like it did to us. He's being reckless about this and it's getting him into trouble."

Randy leaned against the wall of the elevator, finally realizing how slow the damn thing was. They were only on the tenth floor when they got on and it was taking that long just to get down to the bottom floor? Sighing, The Viper shifted his gaze to the floor, unable to look at Heath Slater, who was still watching him.

"I'm asking a favour that I have no right asking-"

"Yeah, you have no right."

"-but I'm hoping and praying that you'll see how much we need this now," Heath expressed, going so far as risking a step forward. He had one more floor to convince him, otherwise …

"Slater … I have to fight this," Randy said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He felt bad for saying no, but he couldn't let Barrett win. He was in his head, driving him to the brinks of his sanity, but no matter how strong that fear was the fight inside of him just wouldn't allow him to just give up. "I can't let him win."

"You were running away!"

"No, I wasn't! You don't know what the fuck I was doing!"

The elevator – _finally_ – landed on the first floor, the dinging noise resonating throughout the small confines of the room. Taking a deep breath, Heath turned to Randy and delivered the two words he really wished he didn't have to say.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you-" Randy started, but immediately stopped when the doors opened and Wade Barrett was revealed.

"Good work, Slater. You've done well."

The air was knocked right out of Randy as he stared in shock and in fear at Wade Barrett, who was glaring at him, looking as though he was going to beat the holy hell out of him. He reached in and grabbed Randy, who immediately shied back from the touch, but there wasn't really much he could do besides look back in total shock at Heath Slater, who looked sincere about his apology. After a moment, Heath erupted out of the elevator right before it could close and follow after Wade as he jerked and pulled Orton down an abandoned hallway.

"Where are you taking him?" Heath asked his voice high and fearful.

"Boiler room," Barrett answered, merely glancing back at the redhead before looking forward again, his grip on Orton tightening to the point where he was sure it was going to snap. The hiss of pain, the barely audible whimper from The Viper was satisfying to hear. Barrett couldn't wait to get more of that out of him.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Now that definitely caught Barrett's attention as he stopped and turned to the One-Man-Rock-Band, glaring at him like he was a complete fool. He shook his head before turning to Orton. "It's simple, Slater. I am going to break … him … in half."

Randy flinched with each word that was emphasized. He didn't doubt a word Barrett said, either. He could see it in Wade's eyes, felt it in the roughness of his grip. He was going to be broken tonight, possibly scarred for life if that was what Barrett intended, and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do about it. It was all slowly starting to become reality to him now. Everything that Justin had told him, everything that Heath had told him, it was all going to happen to him now. He was going to become the very thing they were – trapped, alone, scared, and owned.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"John, I know you're freaking out right now, but you need to calm down," Adam reasoned, his voice calm and light, despite the growing storm brewing in front of him.

John Cena was practically shaking with anger as they rode up the elevator to the tenth floor; the only thing on his mind was extracting some type of revenge on someone – that someone being his _former_ best friend, Jason Reso. Thanks to the kind man behind the desk at the front of the hotel, John now knew that Randy was brought to the hotel with Jason and his boyfriend, Drew McIntyre. He had no idea why, but after the argument they had a few days ago concerning Cena's relationship with The Viper, John was pretty sure that it wasn't good.

"You cannot ask me to calm down after everything that he's done," John shook his head, his eyes watching as the numbers on the elevator door slowly moved higher and higher as they got closer to their destination. "That son-of-a-fucking-bitch took Randy out of our locker room and is probably talking shit into his head."

"Okay, we don't even know it was Jason who did that. I just want you to calm down before you do something stupid."

"Like punch Jason's teeth down his throat? No, never," John growled, very much liking that idea the more he thought about it. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, just aching to be used. Cena was never a violent person, but he found that, when it was concerning Randy Orton, he was ready to break bones.

"Can I get a little help, here, please," Adam said, looking towards Cody and Ted, who were leaning against the wall, their arms crossed across their chest.

"I don't think so, Copeland," Ted said, shaking his head. He nodded towards Cena. "This is going to sound shocking, but I'm on his side right now."

Groaning, Adam run his hands through his hair, something he did when he was getting annoyed and frustrated. This rescue mission was becoming more and more complex then he would have thought. Instead of getting answers and moving on to the next clue, Adam found that he and Chris were doing more of holding the three angry men back and less of finding answers. Cody almost got in two fights when they were just leaving the arena, and both Ted and John were almost ready to knock out the valet who was just trying to park their car when they got to the hotel. They hadn't even gotten to Jason's room yet and Adam and Chris were already tired as hell.

"Alright, this is how it's going to work, so you three better shut the fuck up and listen, because I'm telling you right now, I will hurt you if you screw up," Chris started, looking at each men before continuing, making sure they heard correctly. When he was satisfied that they were at least half listening, he resumed his order. "We are going to go to Jason and Drew's room and we are going to _calmly_ talk to them about what they did and why they took Randy out of the locker room. Got it?"

After a moment of silence and after another moment full of groans and impatient sighs, both Cody and Ted finally nodded their head and obliged to Chris' order. They would listen – at least for now. That all depended on how compliant Jason and Drew were, of course.

Chris then turned to John who was silent. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at Cena, waiting for his answer.

"John?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Shaking his head, John closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them, turning his head towards Chris. When he spoke, his voice was full of guilt and angry. "I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, but by far, the stupidest thing I've done was leave Randy in that locker room, _knowing_ that Barrett was going to be looking for him. Because I left, Jason got to him. Because I left, he was vulnerable. I'm not going to make that same mistake again. We're going up to that room, I'm going to get some answers, and you better pray that I don't knock his teeth down his throat. And that, Chris, is a promise."

Right on que, the dinging noise sounded and the elevator came to a halt. When the doors opened, John was the first one to push his way through. Knowing exactly where to go, Cena turned and headed straight for his former best friend's hotel room, his heart thundering furiously in his chest. Not knowing where Randy was killed him. He would find out and he would make sure that he never left Orton's side again.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

On any other given day, he would have certainly felt his body being slammed up against the hard wall of the boiler room, but at that particular moment, the only thing on Randy's mind was calming down an irate Wade Barrett. The look in the man's dark green eyes was absolutely terrifying to say the least, and Randy couldn't help but find himself shrinking back whenever the man took another step closer. Putting his hands up in defense, Randy once again tried to reason his way out of another one of Barrett's assaults.

"Please, please, stop!" Randy exclaimed, his eyes full of desperation. He had no idea what to say to make the man believe him. "I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't get you back, does it? Sorry doesn't get rid of Cena for me, does it? _Sorry_ doesn't erase everything that has happened, _does it_?" Wade demanded, his first slamming into the wall beside Randy's head. He was angry, he was humiliated, and he wanted Randy Orton to be the one to pay for it all. He wanted Randy fucking Orton to be the one who was used to relieve the pent up angry that was building and building inside of Barrett.

"I swear to God, I never meant to hurt you, I swear I didn't!" Randy knew he was in trouble the second he saw the cold smirk on Barrett's face when the doors to the elevator opened, but the second the smirk dropped and the angry scowl replaced it, Orton didn't know if he would even make it out unscarred. "I didn't know this was going to happen!"

Cocking his head to the side, the Englishman simply regarded Orton, watching as the man before him looked frantically back at him, needing him to understand. Of course, he didn't, and more than likely wouldn't, but Wade would be generous and allow Orton to believe that he was. He didn't deserve it, but Wade would grant the man a bit of hospitality before completely destroying him systematically until there was nothing left of him.

"I didn't know Cena was going to come into the picture. I was happy with you, I swear I was, but he just … he just got in the way. He was a mistake and I swear, if you don't hurt him or anyone else then-"

"If he was such a mistake then why in the hell would you give a damn if I hurt him or not?"

"Because … because I was cold when I broke up with him. I left him stumbling over his words when I told him that I wanted nothing else to do with him. He deserves to hurt … and so do I for hurting you the way I did, but I'm here now, and I swear I'll never leave you again."

Narrowing his eyes, the Englishman studied The Viper, trying to see if the man was trying to trick him into believing a lie. It was somewhat hard, seeing as how Barrett was throwing him around and scaring the hell out of him, but he couldn't help but think that he was actually telling the truth. _Think _being the key word there, because there was nothing in the world that would make Wade believe a single thing coming out of anyone's mouth unless there was plausible evidence to back it up. That was just how he was, always thinking, always planning.

"Is that right?" Wade mused, running his hand up and down Orton's arm, taking note that the man wasn't flinching anymore, no matter how jumpy he still appeared to be. "You caused me a lot of trouble, you know."

Nodding his head, Randy looked down. He closed his eyes momentarily, thinking about all that Jason had said, about what Justin and Heath had been through. But most importantly, he wanted to think about John Cena one more time freely before giving him and everyone else up in order to save them. When he opened his eyes and looked back up, he took a step forward, icy pale orbs staring straight through dark green ones.

"I want to be with you, just you, and no else. I want those pathetic excuses or men you have always with you gone, because I don't like sharing. I just want things to go back to how they once were when we were walking around the city a few weeks ago. Those two people were happy … I want that to be us again …" Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Randy took yet another step forward, his lips mere inches away from Barrett's, who stared down at him full of lust. When he spoke again, Orton's voice was barely above a whisper. "I want _you_ again."

Not another word was spoken as Wade slammed Randy back against the wall again, eliciting a yelp of surprise and of pain. Of course, the surprise was turned up another notch when Wade pressed himself against Orton, pressing his lips so hard against Randy's, he could almost instantly feel them bruising. He didn't like it. It wasn't at all was he loved and was accustomed to. It wasn't John's lips working in rhythm with his.

But it would do. If it meant sacrificing his own happiness to save Justin and Heath … to save John … he would do it.

When Barrett pulled his lips away, his body pressed tightly against his, Wade ran his hand down the side of his face, finally coming to rest on his neck.

"You and me … no one else … _ever_ …" He squeezed just slightly, just enough to send the message across to Orton that he wasn't playing around. Wade Barrett never gave second chances, but he was going to make an exception right now … just one. "You put a smile on your face and never leave my side."

Lips turning up into a false smirk, Randy leaned his forehead against Wade's. "I don't want anyone else but you."

And with that, lips slammed together and worked as one in a heated kiss.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ So I know I said that there was going to be just twenty chapters, but I got some inspiration and a few more ideas, so expect about six more chapters – maybe eleven more, but I don't think it'll get that far. But yeah, I'm really sorry for not updating this in so long. You have no idea how berated I have been with coursework. And this isn't an excuse or anything. I have been _busy_. But I'm on Spring Break, so here you go! I hope that the next chapter won't take too long, but I'm not going to make any promises. Just please stick with me!_

_ And if you haven't, please have a look my newest story __**Saints and Sinners**__! It's a great story full of interesting twists and nonstop drama! Thanks again!_


	19. Smile

_ Thanks go to __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, __**brookiwinchester**__, __**walffocomes**__, __**GothCatholic**__, __**tylerrbret**__, __**TheBlackerTheBerry**__, __**M. j's place**__, __**GreenWild**__, __**bellebea**__, and __**3merald princ3ss**__ for these wonderful reviews! _

_ These are so uplifting! _

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 19 – Smile ~

_ "You and me … no one else … ever …" He squeezed just slightly, just enough to send the message across to Orton that he wasn't playing around. Wade Barrett never gave second chances, but he was going to make an exception right now … just one. "You put a smile on your face and never leave my side."_

_ Lips turning up into a false smirk, Randy leaned his forehead against Wade's. "I don't want anyone else but you."_

_ And with that, lips slammed together and worked as one in a heated kiss. _

The pounding on the door brought Jason Reso out of his deep thoughts. He knew who was at the door – there was no mistaking the power of each knock, how the entire door would shake in its frame. That knock belonged to John Cena, and Jason knew exactly why the man was banging on his door so late at night. Motioning for his boyfriend to stay where he was on the bed, Reso took a deep breath and made his way to the door. His fingers wrapped around the door handle and he pulled it open, not at all surprised when John busted his way into the room, pushing Jason back so hard, he barely had time to catch himself before Cena was in his face, his sapphire eyes blazing with such anger, such hate that it caught Jason a little off guard.

"What in the fuck did you say to him!" John demanded, his voice reverberating off of the wall of the hotel room. Breathing hard – his exhalations and inhalations coming out quick due to his anger – John's fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, inching to pull back and punch the living hell out of the man he once called his best friend. "Where is Randy, damn it!"

"Hopefully, he's a long way away from here," Jason finally replied, looking back over at his boyfriend, Drew McIntyre, before turning back to John. He squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. "He's no good for you, John. It's better this way."

Shaking his head angrily, Cena took a threatening step forward, the sound of his voice cold and harsh, something uncommon coming from someone so sweet and funny. This wasn't a common situation, though – this was personal, and the one person who he thought would be on his side was actually the person who sent the one he loved away. "Where is he? Tell me where he's at, Jason, or I swear to God, I'll fucking hurt you."

"He's a bastard, John! He doesn't care about you! He only wants a good fucking!" Throwing his hands up in the air in utter annoyance, Reso shook his head in astonishment. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how Cena didn't get it or even _see_ it. "John, look at his track record. When's the last stable relationship that fucker's ever been in? When's the last time he even remotely looked like he gave a damn? You're nothing to him. Why can't you see that?"

"I'll be the judge of that! Not you! Now, fucking tell me where he went to!"

"I don't know where he went," Jason replied, raising his own voice to match Cena's. "I just gave him a bus ticket and told him to piss off. He's not needed or wanted here. No one will miss him. He's trouble and everyone knows it."

"Oh, you son-of-a-bitch," John chucked darkly, but it wasn't because Jason was funny or anything. No, it was anger and so full of hate that The Champ was shocked he hadn't snapped and gone off on the man yet. He started pacing back and forth, crossing his arms over his chest so he couldn't lash out at the man he honestly thought be his friend, but was now an enemy. "If you had a fucking problem with him and I being together then maybe you should have come to me and talked to me about it like a man and not have gone behind my back!"

"You wouldn't have listened! You may hate it, but in time you'll see that I was only doing this to protect you from scumbags like him!"

"I don't need you fucking protecting me! I can do that fine on my own!"

"The man at the counter said the three of you walked in here together. How were you able to convince Orton into leaving with you, knowing that John would be coming back?" Chris suddenly asked, his voice bringing the attention to him.

"He was in the garage when Drew and I sped over," Jason answered, peeling his eyes off of John to look over at Chris.

Despite the anger that was emanating off of John in waves, The Champ couldn't help but furrow his brows in confusion. "He was supposed to stay in the locker room."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't."

Sensing Cena's self-control going downhill, Chris pressed on before John could say anything. "What was he doing in the garage?"

"I don't know," Jason shrugged, looking as though he didn't give a damn. After another quick look at Drew who was now standing beside the bed, Reso turned his attention back to Chris, Cena, and Copeland. "Barrett caught up with him. He probably wanted payback for whatever Orton did to screw him."

"Fuck!" John exclaimed, his fist flying back and whipping forward, connecting harshly with the wall. He was shaking with so much pent up anger, he couldn't believe he hadn't snapped yet. But with Jason Reso standing before him, Cena knew that it was only a matter of seconds, only a matter of time before his former best friend said something _really_ bad to set him off, and nothing _any_ of them said would stop him from beating the holy hell out of Reso.

"Look, John, I-"

"No! You don't get to speak!" John snapped the second Jason started to say something. The man made a mistake when he took a step forward, and John was quick to take another, the two of them face to face, inches apart. "You had no right doing what you did – _no right_! Now you listen to me, Reso, because I'm telling you right now, if you get in my way or you try something like this again, I'm going to fucking _hurt_ you. Stay away from me. Stay away from Randy. Don't talk to me, don't talk to him. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done with you."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"I can't believe you, Heath," Justin expressed for the umpteenth time, his feet burning a trail straight through the thinly-laid carpet in The Corre locker room. Shaking his head, the South African reached up and ran a hand through his dark hair. "After everything we've done and been through to try and prevent this from happening and you just throw it all away."

"I had to," Heath tried to explain, his voice matching the wariness that mirrored the tired expression on his face. "He would have hurt you, and I'm not going to sit back and allow him to do it – not when I can do something about it."

"Newsflash – he's hurt me before! Where were you when that was going down!"

Flinching visibly, Heath didn't reply, merely sighed and looked down at his hands. That had definitely struck nerves the redhead would have rather kept buried. He wasn't proud of his past or of anything that had led him to this particular moment. Granted, he was truly happy that he was working his dream job, that he was doing the one thing he never stopped working towards, but … the biggest mistake he ever made was aligning with the devil himself. Of course, he kept telling himself that if he hadn't then he'd never be where he was with Justin, but the question that haunted his every waking minute was simply – _What if I had got us out of there when I had the chance?_ The One Man Rock Band would have liked to think that he would have, but deep down, he knew nothing would have changed. Justin was just too wild, too love-struck with Wade Barrett, and Heath wouldn't have been able to walk away; he would have followed the South African anywhere.

The sound of said man's voice brought him out of his deep, depressing thoughts, and Heath looked up again, his eyes following Justin as his pacing continued. "We had a plan, a way to keep him safe without him having to go through what we did. That was something we agreed on, Heath. We both promised that we'd do anything and everything we could to ensure that this never happened to anyone else. God, how could you do this?" Justin sank into the seat beside his lover, his face pressed against his hands as he tried to remain calm. He was anger and he was hurt that Heath went behind his back and destroyed everything, but he was also afraid of what would happen to Randy Orton, who was currently with Wade Barrett as they speak. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I want you to listen to me, Justin," Heath got up from his seat and positioned himself on his knees before his lover, his hands coming up and removing Justin's from his face, holding them tightly in his. He stared into those beautiful brown eyes, hoping that Justin could _see_ why he did what he did. "I know you're angry and disappointed with what I did, but baby … _I love you_. And when it comes down to it, _you_ are my first priority – not Wade, not Randy. I turned him in, because Wade threatened to hurt you if I didn't. I let him hurt you so many times before that I just couldn't let him do it again. So yes, I went behind your back and fucked everything up, but what you don't understand is that I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Leaning forward, Justin closed his eyes and sighed as he pressed his forehead against Heath's. "I love you, too," was all he could think of saying after Heath's speech. He knew he meant a lot to the redhead, but he never actually thought about what he had to go through because of him. If anything, the South African felt ashamed and guilty for having dragged the man into it all. But his words were sincere and true – he did love Heath, and it was only then that he realized just how much Slater actually meant to him.

Of course, the sound of the doorknob turning and opening ruined the moment between the two Corre members, and they both turned their attention to whoever entered the locker room, their mouths flying open in shock as they saw their leader, Wade Barrett, saunter into the room hand in hand with Randy Orton. The smirk on his face showed victory as he stepped fully into the room, the arrogance rolling off of him in waves. Orton looked right pleased with himself, too, which only added to the shock.

"Justin, Heath," Wade addressed, causing the two men to snap their mouths shut and peel their gazes from Orton back to Barrett, who stared down at them, his eyes full of disgust. "As much as I enjoyed our time together, I think its best we said our goodbyes."

Blinking, Gabriel and Slater merely furrowed their brows in confusion, not really understand what their leader was saying. They had been prisoners for so long, freedom seemed impossible to obtain, but now he was just letting them go? Something wasn't right.

"What?" Justin finally asked, looking from Wade to Randy before resting his gaze on Barrett. "I don't understand …"

"What don't you understand, Gabriel? I mean fuck off," Wade glared, narrowing his dark green eyes at the South African.

"But you-"

"He's letting you go, because I asked him to," Randy interjected, cutting off whatever it was that Justin was getting ready to say. He shot a heated glare in Heath's direction, momentarily showing how he was actually feeling before shooting his gaze back at Justin, disgust and annoyance etched across his perfect face. "It means I don't want to share with you two fuckers. Now get your shit and get the hell out of here before I leave a permanent footprint in your asses!"

Justin didn't move, didn't understand what was going on right in front of him, even though the answer was already given. Only when Heath reached over and wrapped his arm around Gabriel did he finally get up. He silently took his belongings when Heath offered them and allowed the redhead to lead him over to the door, the South African's eyes making contact with icy pale ones before the door closed between them.

Only after they turned at the corridor did Justin finally speak up, his accented voice full of confusion. "What just happened in there? Why did he let us go?"

Guilt-ridden expression marring his freckled face, Heath stared straight ahead as they made their way down the hallway, his expression solemn. He knew exactly why Wade did what he did, and it was the silent exchange that passed between the redhead and Orton that Heath realized the sacrifice that was made.

"Wade didn't let us go, Randy did," Heath finally answered after what seemed to be an eternity in his mind, but was only seconds. He couldn't look at his lover as he thought about the conversation that he had with Randy in the elevator, about the request that was so unfairly given. "He did it … because I asked him to."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

"Keep an eye on Cena," Wade Barrett commanded as he glared at his henchman, those dark, green eyes piercing. Standing at the doorway – with Ezekiel in the hallway – the Englishman peered up and down the corridors for any sign of the disease that was The Champ. "I don't want that nuisance anywhere near what's mine."

"You got it," The big man nodded his head and started walking up and down the hallway, his gaze sharp and alert for any signs of the wanted man.

"And don't make it so obvious, you idiot."

Closing the door behind him, Wade turned around and looked towards the couch where Randy was seated, his perfect body stretched out nicely, giving Barrett the full view of the man's gorgeous, muscular build. His countenance was thoughtful as he gazed back. With concise steps, the Englishman slowly closed the distance that was between them, placing one hand firmly on the armrest while the other pressed against the back of the couch beside Orton's head. Staring into those icy, pale blue eyes, Barrett couldn't help but feel the lust building, the territorial feeling that always came when it had something to do with what he wanted and desired. With a low groan emanating from deep within his throat, Wade leaned down and slammed his lips roughly against Randy's, smirking when he felt The Viper kiss back with just has much passion that consumed him.

When the kiss finally ended, Barrett smirked down at Orton and moved to sit beside him, those dark green eyes not once leaving the icy, pale orbs that stared back. Stretching his arm against the back of the couch, Wade relaxed his body.

"What are you looking at?" He finally asked his English accent thick with lust still. The fact that he wasn't on top of Orton, his body pressed firmly against The Viper's was an act of self-control – something that was getting harder and harder to do the longer Orton remained in his presence.

"You," Randy answered back, cocking his head to the side. Motioning his head to the door, though those pale orbs remained locked on Barrett's, Randy opened his mouth to speak, to ask the question that was on his mind that second: "What were you talking to Jackson about?"

"Oh, that was nothing – just making sure Cena doesn't try anything funny, is all."

It seemed like nothing to Wade, the way he shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze moving down to his fingernails, inspecting them for any dirt or grime that might have found their way beneath this otherwise pristine nails, but like the mastermind he was, it was only an act. Even though he was more than pleased with himself that he finally had Orton back in his grasp that he had finally won over Cena, he couldn't help but to feel a little skeptical. Looking up with an expression of indifference, the Englishman was met with an air of provocation, as though The Viper was ever so slowly starting to get angrier and angrier and angrier. But before Barrett could question this new reaction, Randy had pushed himself off of the couch, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"You don't trust me," He said when he finally turned around.

"No … I trust you," Wade said as he, too, stood from where he was seated on the couch, stepping close to the stiff man, but not close enough to where he'd back away. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Englishman studied The Viper with those dark green eyes of his, scrutinizing the sudden act. "I don't trust _him_."

"Regardless of what you think of him, like I told you before – _I can take care of myself_. I don't need you or Jackson or anybody else doing that for me," It took everything Randy possessed to not lose it completely, to shout and scream the way he wanted to. He glared hard at Barrett, the anger in his voice matching his body language.

"Don't think of it as me fighting your battles for you … think of it has an act of charity," Wade shrugged his shoulders, uncrossing his arms and lifting his hand up, going back to inspecting his fingernails. "Besides, we wouldn't want that beautiful body of yours getting bruised and broken now, do we?"

"Wade, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"Then just leave it-"

"Why do you care?" Barrett suddenly demanded, his dark green eyes shooting up from his nails, immediately locking on Randy. The conversational tone he once had was now replaced with a cold, suspicious one, and the look that was being show Orton's way was something that quickly silenced him, his mouth shutting fast. When he was sure Orton wasn't going to interrupt him, his annoyance dropped. Stepping forward, Barrett brought his hands up and he started rubbing Randy's arms in an act of comfort. "I'm not going to do anything to Cena – I just want to make sure he stays away from me and away from you. He'll try to do something that I'm confident of. What … that I'm unsure about. Until I figure it out, though, Zeke isn't going to leave your side – or at least when I'm not around."

"But I-" Randy started, but was quickly cut off by the Englishman when he squeezed his arms, his thumb digging into his bicep as he tightened his grip.

"This isn't a negotiation, Randy. Now smile. I'm doing you a favour – no longer will that pain in the ass harass you. You're free of him. You should be thanking me right now."

He didn't say anything for a minute. In all actuality, he couldn't. A huge lump had risen in his throat, threatening to break free and expose the real truth as to why Randy didn't want Wade doing anything about John. He wanted to scream and shout and curse Wade Barrett for entering into his life causing him so much hell. He wanted to wrench himself out of the hold the Englishman currently had him in and burst out of The Corre locker room, to run down the hallways, and put as much distance between him and Barrett as possible. He wanted to run into John's arms, to feel the safety and love that was always present whenever he was folded in those strong limbs.

He couldn't, though. Randy had made a choice and he had to stick with it now. In staying with Wade, in pretending that he actually cared for the man, it was to protect Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. It was to keep them from taking the abuse and the cruel treatment that was delivered their way whenever Barrett needed release. But the main reason – the reason that kept Orton strong and determined to keep his promise – was for John. Leaving Cena's life was for his own good. Jason Reso was right – Randy was a mess. He was a complete fuckup that only got into trouble, always fell into the wrong side of things, always caused trouble or always found a way in the center of it. That wasn't John, and if he stayed with him then Randy was sure the man would have been sucked into his personal hell, as well. Promising a life with Wade Barrett would ensure Cena's safety – or at least that's what he was hoping for.

"… Thank you."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I'm sorry for yet another slow update. Coursework is definitely been taking up the majourity of my time, but the good news is that it'll be over in less than a month! You have no idea how thankful I am about that. I am in need of a serious break. In the meantime, I have three papers that need to be complete before then. Wish me luck!_

_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was something I threw together, because I felt like I was depriving you guys. Review and let me know what you think. _


	20. Betrayal That Hurts the Most

_ Thanks to __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**FansofCenaton**__, and__** GothCatholic**__, __**tylerrbret**__, __**AuntJackie**__, __**FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09**__, __**WraithRaider**__, and __**3merald princ3ss**__ for these wonderful reviews! They are all wonderful!_

_ I love you guys! _

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

~ Chapter 20 – Betrayal that Hurts the Most ~

_ "This isn't a negotiation, Randy. Now smile. I'm doing you a favour – no longer will that pain in the ass harass you. You're free of him. You should be thanking me right now."_

_ He didn't say anything for a minute. In all actuality, he couldn't. A huge lump had risen in his throat, threatening to break free and expose the real truth as to why Randy didn't want Wade doing anything about John. He wanted to scream and shout and curse Wade Barrett for entering into his life causing him so much hell. He wanted to wrench himself out of the hold the Englishman currently had him in and burst out of The Corre locker room, to run down the hallways, and put as much distance between him and Barrett as possible. He wanted to run into John's arms, to feel the safety and love that was always present whenever he was folded in those strong limbs. _

_ He couldn't, though. Randy had made a choice and he had to stick with it now. In staying with Wade, in pretending that he actually cared for the man, it was to protect Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. It was to keep them from taking the abuse and the cruel treatment that was delivered their way whenever Barrett needed release. But the main reason – the reason that kept Orton strong and determined to keep his promise – was for John. Leaving Cena's life was for his own good. Jason Reso was right – Randy was a mess. He was a complete fuckup that only got into trouble, always fell into the wrong side of things, always caused trouble or always found a way in the center of it. That wasn't John, and if he stayed with him then Randy was sure the man would have been sucked into his personal hell, as well. Promising a life with Wade Barrett would ensure Cena's safety – or at least that's what he was hoping for._

_ "… Thank you."_

It was late when Wade Barrett and his new boyfriend, Randy Orton, finally arrived back at the hotel – or technically it was _early_, seeing as how it was about two in the morning or so. Regardless of the time, Wade, Randy, and Ezekiel Jackson all walked with a purpose as they made their way into the brightly lit hotel, their heads lifted high as they sauntered to the elevator on the other end of the lobby. Pressing himself against the corner, Randy grinned when Wade pecked him on the lips before taking his place by Orton's side. Ezekiel Jackson stood in front of the control panel, his dark gaze locked on the numbers as they increased at a steady pace after he pressed the button for their floor. Reaching over, taking Randy's hand, Wade looked at his infatuation and lifted it up, pressing his lips against the soft flesh.

"Are you tired?" He murmured as he leaned in, placing both of his arms on either side of Randy, gripping the metal bars that wrapped along the walls of the metal box, entrapping the man. Lips pressed against soft skin, Barrett moaned as he kissed Randy's neck, the scent of the man heavenly.

Letting out an airy exhalation, Randy chuckled as he shifted slightly, though he wasn't able to move very much due to the Englishman's position. Instead, The Viper leaned his head back against the wall and smirked at the disappointed look that immediately crossed over the men's features at the lack of contact.

"I'm exhausted, actually. Today has been pretty fucked up," Randy said and, in an attempt to appease the man after his rejection, Orton leaned forward hesitantly, his gaze moving to the huge man in front of the control panel before looking back at Wade. Pressing himself against the Englishman, Randy slammed his lips against Barrett's. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, The Viper kissed hungrily as they fought for dominance, his move definitely improving Wade's sour mood. When the need for oxygen became too much for the Superstars to bear, they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths, Randy's icy pale eyes going back to Ezekiel Jackson. "Besides, I'm not into voyeurism."

Snorting, Barrett let out a humourous chuckle as he shook his head. "Don't worry about that – Jackson knows his place."

The beeping of the elevator sounded throughout the embodiment of the metal box, indicating to the three men inside that they had reached their desired floor. Walking out of the elevator, Wade and Ezekiel Jackson grounded to a halt at the sight of Adam Copeland standing in the middle of the hallway with a cell-phone pressed against his ear. Randy didn't notice Adam at first, but when he walked into the still forms of Wade and Jackson, he figured out right fast that something was most definitely not right. His icy, pale blue eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of Copeland, and it took everything he had to not yank his hand free and run over to the man he shared an unfortunate past with. The shocked look on Barrett's face evaporated rather quickly and it was the firm squeeze of his hand that knocked Orton out of his internal struggle.

Nothing was done at first, no one moved or made a go at being the one to break the uncomfortable silence that befell over the small group. Adam's gaze shifted from Wade and landed on Randy's, and he watched as the surprised, shocked look turned into an unrecognizable expression … as though he had already sealed his fate.

"Chris," Adam finally voiced into the device, his tone soft and slow. "I'm going to have to call you later …" With the cell-phone disconnected and shoved into the depth of his jacket pocket, the Rated-R Superstar looked back up, his countenance a mixture of worry, amusement, and … understanding? "Randy, we've been looking for you."

He had to speak – he knew he did. With an overwhelming sense to just scream out in absolute disgust and fear, to run and not stop until he was safely in John's arms, speech was next to impossible. And as much as he wanted to escape … there was the matter of Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater – two young men who shouldn't have had to deal with Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson any longer. Slater was right – they suffered enough. A squeeze of a hand brought Randy out of his conflicting thoughts long enough to see that he had a death grip on Barrett's hand, clenching it tightly as his mind rationalized all of his options.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" Randy finally asked, hoping the tone of his voice sounded as cold and as harsh as it did in his head. His gaze quickly shifted over to Wade before turning back to Adam. He didn't know if he sounded convincing or not, but Orton took it as a yes since Barrett didn't turn on him.

His gaze was piercing as he stared at Randy, and at first he did or said absolutely nothing for the longest time. Finally, Adam shrugged his shoulders, a lazy smirk forming on his lips. "I was just on the way to my room, but I am _so_ glad that I ran into you," His eyes narrowed slightly before continuing, as though he was trying to say something with his gaze. "I've been meaning to talk to you, actually. Mind if we have a quick chat?"

"I-" Orton started, but before he could even get out the next word, Barrett's hand latched onto his wrist, his fingers digging into Randy's skin, eliciting a small gasp of surprise.

"Whatever you want to say to him, you can say in front of me," Gaze full of hate and annoyance, Wade glared hard at the Rated-R Superstar. He had no idea what history he and Randy shared, but already he didn't like it.

"Sorry – can't do that. It's a 'need-to-know' type of thing and, well, you don't need to know," Copeland chuckled some, his gaze lingering on Randy. Though he didn't show it, words didn't need to be shared between the two to know that Adam was getting pissed.

To say his heart was thundering now was an understatement as Orton looked between Wade Barrett and Adam Copeland, his thoughts quickly putting together the pros and cons of going with either men. If he stayed with Barrett then he would have absolutely no idea what Adam wanted to say and, to be completely honest, Randy wanted to know. Besides, talking to Copeland might give him some insight on how John is doing. It felt like days since he saw John, but it hadn't even been a day yet. It was crazy how things sorted themselves out. Finding out what Adam wanted, though … leaving Barrett's side … not only was that a majour red flag, but the trust that he was slowly starting to build with the man would quickly diminish. The last thing Randy wanted was to be in a tight place like Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were once in. The current situation that he was in now was confining, but at the same time, comforting.

Clearing his throat, Randy took a deep breath. "What you say in front of me, you can say in front of Wade. I don't want to keep any secrets from him."

"Alright," Adam replied, the tone of his voice crisp. Oh, he was angry and he knew Randy could tell. It was like déjà vu all over again. Regardless, Copeland shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's about John."

"What about him?"

"What do you think, Randy? He's hurting and he's confused and he had no idea where he stands at all with you."

"Why the hell should I care?" Randy squeezed Wade's hand, bringing the Englishman's attention over to him. The last he wanted was for Barrett to interfere with the conversation, but he at least wanted the man to see that he was on his side – at least that's what he wanted his demeanour to express. "Cena was a mistake, one that I won't be making ever again. You can tell him that, too."

Silence was a powerful thing and, as Randy stood there with a hopefully convincing expression, he prayed that Adam would just come out and say something before he lost his edge. That penetrating stare of his was making Orton feel as though he were under examination, as though that was exactly where Adam wanted him to be so he could squirm and actually tell the truth for once. _Little good that did, though_, Randy thought. Holding his head high, Orton forced himself to remain firm and strong, even if he wanted to give up and break away from Barrett. He was doing it all for John – he had to keep that in mind every time he thought about running away, had to keep repeating it like a mantra to stay in control.

"If you're finished, Copeland," Wade started, sneering at the Rated-R Superstar. "We are-"

"What are you doing?" Adam interrupted, his voice quiet, but loud enough to stop whatever it was that was coming out of Barrett's mouth. Adam's gaze was still locked on Randy's, all annoyance and anger he was holding towards the Englishman gone as he stared at Orton. "What do you think you're accomplishing by doing any of this?"

Icy, pale blue eyes shifted to Barrett's before locking back on Adam's, and Orton only shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

Nothing else was said, but honestly, what else _could_ be said after that? Randy and Adam knew what they were referring to – that night between them that changed their relationship from being simply acquaintances to something much deeper than that. Regardless, it was in the past, and as much as Randy was thankful for what happened between them, he wanted it to stay in the past.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Defeated – that was how John Cena felt after Adam had told him who he had just ran into and what he had been told. After everything that they had been through, _that_ was exactly what he didn't expect from Randy. Did their relationship mean that little to Orton? Did he just use him for sex? That couldn't be it. No, the look of fear on The Viper's face was all too real – no person could pull that off. What was he doing then? That was the question on Cena's mind and, no matter how many times he poked and prodded at Adam to get some sort of answer out of him, he wouldn't budge. John didn't know why he was demanding answers from the man. What would he know about Orton? Maybe it was the fact that they were once Tag Team Champions. They had a history together. It's possible that Orton said something to him. Eventually, he simply gave up, resigning to the fact that Randy had left him in the dark just like he was doing to Cena.

Not only did The Champ feel defeated, but deep down, the longer he processed everything that was said, everything that he had witnessed … the more pissed off he became. What in the hell was Randy Orton thinking, giving up so easily? Why wasn't he fighting!? He was strong enough to fight, but he apparently didn't think so. Cena knew differently, though. Randy was a lot stronger than he actually thought, but was too scared to realize.

Shaking his head, The Champ stood from his seat on the couch and started to pace the hotel room that he was sharing with Chris Jericho and Adam. "I can't just sit here, guys. I know what Randy said, but I know what's true and what isn't. He's only doing this to protect me."

Adam nodded his head, already prepared for that type of response from Cena. Chris on the other hand … not so much.

"What? John, come on, man; you're not thinking."

"I'm not going to just sit here while that son-of-a-bitch threatens Randy into staying with him, because he doesn't have the juice to go out and find someone who actually wants to be with him! Sorry, Chris, but that's just not happening. I'm getting him back."

Nodding his head, Chris closed his eyes and reminded himself to stay calm and in control, to not snap. That was the last thing any of them needed. "I understand that, John, I really do, but do you think it will work if you confront him?"

"What are you talking about?"

Standing up, Jericho made his way over to his good friend. "I mean, after everything Barrett said and did to him, after installing all of that fear, do you really think he'll just run? Do you think he'll be inclined to stop whatever it is he's doing that's keeping him at Barrett's side?"

Cocking his head to the side, Cena furrowed his brows and shook his head, unable to put together the pieces that Jericho was trying to picture for him. Instead, the man took a step back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't understand what you're saying, Chris …"

"It's obvious that whatever it is he's doing is to keep you safe, correct?" When John nodded, Chris continued. "I'm saying … that maybe Barrett promised to not hurt you if he agreed to be with him."

"He wouldn't do something stupid like that. There has to be something else that we're missing."

"You know there isn't," Chris interjected, his voice a bit louder than before. When John started pacing all around the room, Jericho crossed his arms and followed him with his eyes. "Deep down, you know that, too."

"You don't actually expect me to just sit here and accept that, right?"

"No, I don't … I'm just letting you know in advance when Orton attacks you rather than kiss you," He didn't say anything for a moment, just watched as the plethora of emotions flickered across Cena's face, how his body immediately tensed and coiled. Jericho didn't want to hurt John nor did he want to leave him in a state of helplessness, but he couldn't stop what was happening or what was going through Randy's head. "I don't want to hurt you, John; I don't want to crush your hopes. I believe in being prepared and we have to be if we're going to go in this. You know I'll follow you, no matter how pointless or reckless it's going to be, but you _have_ to know what to expect going in. He won't follow you, won't listen to you. He'll do what Barrett expects him to do, and that's to fight you, to hurt you."

The last thing John wanted to hear was that, but the more he listened, the more he absorbed Jericho's words, the more it all started to make a bit more sense. Everything Chris said made perfect sense. In the short time that he and Randy had been together, John became well aware of how loyal he was, how dedicated he was. Randy was the type of person – no matter how he tried to hide it behind his bad-boy persona – who would do anything for anyone if it meant keeping his loved ones happy. This … staying with the horror that was Wade Barrett … it made perfect sense – it was Randy's way of keeping him out of harm's way. With John's head on the chopping block and Barrett being the one to hold the ax, it was the perfect way of keeping Randy in line, of making sure that he didn't do anything that would hurt John.

Sitting down on the foot of the bed, Cena couldn't help but feel so completely helpless. He could feel what hope he had deflate into sure desperation. All he wanted was Orton in his arms, to hold him, to kiss him, to erase all of the fears he had. He wanted to make him happy, to cuddle with him, to tell him that he loved him every single day. He wanted to make Randy smile, because – in John's eyes – that was the most beautiful sight in the world. The more he thought about his love for Orton, the more convinced he became that he couldn't just let him go.

"I understand where you're coming from, Chris … but I can't give up on him. Regardless of what they throw at me, I can't stop. I _need him_ almost as much as I need air in my lungs to breathe. I'm going to fight."

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

Pacing in the middle of the ring, Randy Orton took a deep breath and looked around the arena. Another houseshow was in progress and The Viper couldn't help but enjoy how familiar everything was, how _normal_ it felt. For the first time in a few days, Randy felt as though everything was back to the way it used to be. Ignoring the problems in his life, Orton was just another WWE Superstar, mentally preparing himself for a match. He couldn't help but smile some, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he awaited the music that would indicate his opponent coming out. Turning his attention to the fans, Orton allowed himself a moment to have fun with the fans, pointing at various signs that he liked that were out in the audience, smirking and winking at pretty girls that were along the front row, waving at small children that were perched on their mother's hip.

He was completely caught off guard when John Cena's music hit, because the man who was running down the ramp was someone he wasn't scheduled to fight at all.

Before he even knew what the hell was going on, John had slid into the ring and wrapped his arms around his waist, taking him down to the floor. The action took Orton by surprise, especially when it was Cena doing the attacking, but his in ring instincts came into play, and Randy found himself fighting The Champ, trying to get back to his feet. John wouldn't let up, though. Grabbing his arms, Cena pushed Randy back down on the mat and climbed on top of him, delivering punches. Protecting himself from the brunt of Cena's aggression, Orton waiting for an opening and, when Cena pulled back to deliver yet another blow, Randy punched John in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Scrambling to his feet, The Viper took several steps back until he grabbed the top rope, his eyes wide – full of surprise and anger. "What in the hell are you doing, John!?"

"What am I doing!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" John yelled, the veins in his arms and neck so pronounced, they looked as though they were going to pop at any given moment. His sapphire eyes were dark, much darker than Orton was accustomed to.

The anger he once held for The Champ was immediately washed away when he realized what John was talking about. His shoulders sagged and he was engulfed with the feeling to simply close the distance, bury his head in the crook of John's neck, and just relish in the safety of those arms. With the man so close, the need to do it was that much greater, it took everything Orton had to remain firm and in control. Shaking his head, Randy let his hand fall from the top rope.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me, damn it!" John snapped, taking threatening steps forward. His intent wasn't to come out there and attack Randy, but the longer he stood there, seeing him behind the curtain in the gorilla, the more angered he became. "You're not alone in this, Randy! Why won't you let me help you?"

"And what would you do, John? Nothing you do will keep him away from me – you know that. What I'm doing, either you agree with it or not, it's keeping you safe. I'm sorry, J, I really am, but I can't leave him."

"I don't want you keeping me safe," John shook his head, his voice not as loud as before, but definitely heavier, as though he somehow knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't going to win that conversation, no matter how hard to tried. "I want to be the one to keep you safe. I don't care about me when you're around."

"But I do," Randy said, and then suddenly lashed out, taking John down to the mat with a drop kick. Raising his fist high in the air, Orton let them fall heavily on Cena, the heel of his hand slamming into John's forehead. "I'm sorry," He said in between punches, his voice a bit panicky as he worked to subdue The Champ. "He's here."

Hands latched onto Orton's wrist, and Cena used his strength to roll The Viper over, quickly using his strength to roll them over to where he was perched on top. The sound of Wade Barrett's music hit and in those seconds, it took all of Cena to keep Randy down on the mat, the sudden hysteria and panic that filled The Viper boiling over. The ragged breath, the tension that radiated off of Orton's body was frightening, especially at how quick it came about. Concern over the man he loved took over all precedent, and John turned his gaze down at Randy, taking his attention away from Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson who were making their way down the ramp.

"Randy …"

"I'm sorry, John," Randy whispered, using his legs to suddenly wrap around Cena's neck, forcefully slamming him down into the mat. Pushing himself up, Orton rolled out of the way when Barrett jumped into the ring, his icy, pale blue eyes quickly moving from Cena's to Wade's, his heart stopped. _Does Barrett know? Can he see the deception?_

"Hey," A voice caught Orton's attention and he glanced over to once again see Ezekiel Jackson standing outside the ring closet to him. He motioned him over. "Let's go."

Dread filling the remainder of his being, Randy slowly nodded his head, his gaze turning to take in Cena's angry, hurt expression before allowing Jackson to pull him out of the ring, the large man's strong grip keeping him close as they quickly made their way up the ramp. He was vaguely aware of the crowd's boisterous cheer as the two men in the ring clashed together, was barely aware of Chris Jericho running down the ramp to help with the fight.

All Orton knew, all he recognized was dread, was the painful ache in his heart as he turned his back on the one person who meant more to him than his own self.

**Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo Xx Oo**

_ I'm really sorry for this taking so long! I'm sure you guys hate my guts right now. My only defense was that I was introduced with "Thor" and "The Avengers," and I just couldn't get Loki out of my head. I still can't, but I decided to see if I can get something out of what I had here. _

_ I'm not even joking, though – I'm so obsessed with Loki right now. That's why I haven't been able to get anything updated in forever. I've been reading Tony/Loki fics; I've been reading Thor/Loki fics. I'm not kidding, but I've been to the theatre and have seen "The Avengers" ten times. So yeah … that's where I've been. _

_ Obsessions beside, please forgive me and review! I'd love to hear how horrible this chapter is after being gone for so long! _


End file.
